Isseix(One-shots y más)
by Tacbon20
Summary: Bueno...no hay mucho que decir, solo que si existen series de One-shot e historietas con Naruto, Natsu o quién sea con todas las chicas de sus animes. ¿Por qué no darle a Issei ese placer?
1. Aclaraciones

Antes de que empecéis os pido por favor que leáis estos pequeños apartados

1-Como el título indica, esto será una recopilación de One-shots o minihistorietas protagonizadas por Issei y una chica del elenco de Highschool Dxd

2-Los doce primeros capítulos serán por supuesto protagonizados por las doce chicas que PROBABLEMENTE sean el harem canon de Issei. Las cuáles son: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Le Fay, Elmenhilde y Kunou.

3-Si no eres lector de las novelas ligeras sufriras el ataque de algún spoiler salvaje suelto por ahí

4-Intentaré evitar situaciones de netori, netorare y demás situaciones que pueden llegar a ser incómodas para algunas personas

5-En algunos capítulos quizás acabeis viendo a un Issei OoC(Out of character) o un AU(Alternate universe) del mundo de dxd

Creo que ya dije todo lo que quería. Así que ahora os dejo con el primer one-shot

Hasta la próxima!

PD: Se que hace unos meses dije que me iba a Wattpad, pero quise compartir este proyecto que tengo allí en estos lares. Espero que no estéis molestos, sé que dije que me iría pero espero que esta serie lo compense.


	2. Issei x Rias

Como no podía ser de otra forma, la primera chica en tener su momento con Issei es la waifu favorita de muchos y la más odiada por otros

Y esa es...Rias Gremory

Asi que sin más interrupciones...EMPECEMOS!

Hoy era el día más feliz para cierta heredera de una casa demoníaca. Dicha heredera poseía un cabello carmesí y ojos de un tono azul verdoso

Si, esta chica era Rias Gremory, la cuál se encontraba vestida con un traje de novia debido a que hoy era el día en el que casaría con su lindo Ise

Solo había pasado un año desde que Akeno y ella habían entrado a la universidad y aquí estaba ella, en una de las habitaciones del templo más famoso de Kyoto, Kinkaku-ji o más formalmente conocido como Rokuon-ji recibiendo los últimos retoques de parte de las maid y estilistas de la casa Gremory, por supuesto ahí también se encontraban Venelana y Grayfia

Esta última estaba de gran humor ya que hace unos meses se llevó a cabo una misión de rescate para ayudar a todos los líderes y soldados que se habían quedado dentro del sello de Trihexa.

No fue para nada sencilla la misión pero el grupo Dxd tras un extensivo entrenamiento consiguieron la suficiente fuerza para socorrer y liberar a cada líder y luego aplicar una versión mejorada del sello, teniendo como resultado otra vez el exitoso sellado de la bestia del apocalipsis y el rescate de los diferentes líderes de cada facción

Esa era la razón por la que Grayfia estaba feliz, de nuevo estaba con su marido Sirzechs y con sus compañeros de séquito

-Estás hermosa Rias-decía Venelana con emoción viendo a su hija ya completamente arreglada con su traje de novia

-¿Tu crees Okaa-sama?-preguntaba Rias algo insegura, la chica quería estar perfecta en este gran día para ella

-Claro hija. Issei-kun quedará rendido a tus pies-aseguraba su madre con una pequeña risa

Ante las palabras de su madre la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro y comenzó a recordar todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar

Desde que dio su brazo para ganar unos segundos en donde superar a Raiser para ganarle en ese enfrentamiento, la pelea contra Kokabiel, la batalla contra el dios Loki y muchos más

Pero el más especial para ella fue la confesión de Issei a ella durante el rating game contra su primo Sairaorg, el como antes de dicho juego estaba decepcionada de ver como Issei la seguía viendo como Buchou y no como Rias o la proposición de Issei después de que esta se había graduado de la academia

La pelirroja solo se sentó en una silla, en cinco minutos sería llevada hacia el altar por su padre

En el salón central del templo se encontraban numerosos invitados de las diferentes facciones dentro de la alianza para ser testigos de la unión entre la heredera Gremory y el Sekiryuutei. Todo esto gracias a la colaboración de Yasaka, Kunou y muchos youkais más, los cuáles, fueron de gran ayuda en la organización de esta boda

Esperando en el altar se encontraba Issei Hyodo vestido con traje de novio, aunque parecía que el chico estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios

-¿Todo bien Issei-kun?-escuchó el castaño una voz a su espalda, se dio la vuelta para ver que era Sirzechs vestido con su traje de maou y siendo acompañado por su hiji Millicas

-Por supuesto Onii-sama-respondía el chico a la pregunta del hermano de Rias

-Issei-niisama ¿Estás nervioso por casarte con Rias-neesama?-preguntaba Millicas

-N-no, claro que no Millicas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Entonces que le ocurre a tus manos?-preguntaba de nuevo Millicas

Issei dirigió su vista hacia sus manos curioso por la palabras del hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia

Lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que sus manos estaban completamente bañadas en sudor, inluso habría jurado ver un pequeño charco a sus pies...

-Gaaaaah! T-tengo que limpiarme!-decía histérico Issei temiendo que esto arruine la boda tan deseada de Rias

-Ten Issei-niisama-decía el joven pelirrojo cediéndole un pañuelo al castaño, evitando que este se limpiara las manos en el pantalón de su traje

-Gracias Millicas-agradecía el castaño a su sobrino

-Entiendo como te sientes Issei-kun-decía Sirzechs apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven-yo también estaba como tú cuando me casé con Grayfia

Tras un par de minutos más de conversación con Issei ambos pelirrojos se alejaron para ir junto a Grayfia y Venelana, lo que para Issei significaba que Rias estaba a punto de salir

El chico decidió recorrer el salón con su mirada. Podía ver a todos los integrantes del grupo Dxd, varios clanes como el Phenex, el Bael y por supuesto también estaban sus padres

También pudo ver por ahí a algunos amigos de la academia como Aika, Motohama y Matsuda. Obviamente no podía dejarlos fuera de este gran día para él

Eso sí, cuando entre Aika y él le dijeron sobre el mundo sobrenatural y diciendo que Rias era una demonio ambos estaban sin palabras, y también Issei les confesó que no solo se casaría con Rias sino que con el resto de su harem

Cuando ambos escucharon eso estaban sin palabras, sabían que Issei estaba diciendo la verdad ya que lo conocían muy bien

Por supuesto lo felicitaron orgullosos de que cumpliera el sueño que los tres tenían desde que entraron en la preparatoria de Kuoh, aunque también intentaron ahorcarlo por haberlo cumplido antes que ellos dos

Después de ese pequeño intento de homicidio, Matsuda fue el que se atrevió a preguntar que otra chicas formaban el harem de su amigo...

Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Koneko, Ravel...con cada nombre que salía de la boca del castaño era un golpe psicológico para ellos

No podían creer que su amigo tuviera un harem y que en este estuviera la tímida y linda Asia, la onee-sama Akeno, la mascota de la academia Koneko, la hermosa profesora Rossweisse...y mucho más. Aunque hubo unos pocos nombres que no reconocieron, no sabían si alegrarse de que no conocieran dichos nombres o preguntar más a fondo sobre ellos

Al final el trío pervertido solucionó todo, claro que eso fue después de que Motohama y Matsuda persiguieran a Issei por todo Kuoh, pero eso es una historia para otro día

De vuelta a la boda, podemos ver a Issei negando con una sonrisa al ver como Matsuda, el fotógrafo de la boda, se la pasaba sacándole más fotos a las invitadas que a los invitados

Conociéndolo Issei diría que su próximo objetivo era Venelana...

También veía como Motohama estaba hablando con el viejo Odín. Issei podía asegurar que esos dos no planeaban nada bueno, sobretodo conociendo a su amigo y esas gafas suyas con la habilidad de encontrar las tres medidas de cada chica

Aunque eso llevó a Issei a pensar en si el monóculo que usaba el viejo Odín también tendría esa función, o incluso mejores...no por nada era el dios jefe de la mitología nórdica

Para finalizar, Issei dirigió su vista hacia la puerta por la que en cualquier momento Rias cruzaría junto a su padre, Zeoticus

El castaño soltó el enésimo suspiro de ese día para calmar sus nervios hasta que sintió unos finos brazos rodeando su torso y...dos suaves y grandes sensaciones en su espalda

-Ara ara Anata ¿No sabes que un hombre joven no debe suspirar tanto?-preguntaba una suave voz cerca del oído derecho de Issei

"Ara ara", "Anata" y esas dos grandes y suaves sensaciones que se apretaban en su espalda, sin duda esta persona era...

-A-a-akeno!-exclamaba Issei al haber sido sorprendido por la pelinegra que vestía un elegante kimono

-¿Estás nervioso Issei-kun?-preguntaba Akeno mientras subía y bajaba suavemente sus manos por el torso del chico

-P-por supuesto...es un día muy especial p-para Rias y no quiero e-estropearlo-hablaba el castaño intentando mantener la calma ante el tacto de la hija de Baraqiel

-Es cierto, hoy es un gran día para Rias. Estoy un poco celosa por ella...no es justo que tenga toda la atención de Anata-decía Akeno

En ese momento Issei notó que el abrazo de Akeno se hizo más fuerte y podía notar su cálido aliento contra su oreja haciéndolo enloquecer

-Siento que estás muy tenso querido. Si quieres...yo puedo ayudarte a liberar esa tensión

-¿E-en serio?-preguntaba Issei cediendo poco a poco ante sus instintos

-Si, además sería excitante ¿No crees? Tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que nos encuentren me enciende tanto, por supuesto te dejaría hacerme...cualquier cosa

-¿C-cualquier...c-cosa?-preguntaba Issei tragando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta

-Ufufufu...lo que tu quieras Anata-respondía Akeno para después morder levemente la oreja del chico

Cuando todo apuntaba que Issei aceptaría la propuesta de Akeno...

-Darling, tienes la misma cara que cuando piensas en cosas ecchi ¿En que estás pensando?-preguntaba cierta ángel de ojos violeta

-I-irina!-exclamaba Issei al ver a su amiga de la infancia

-¿Que era lo que estabas hablando con Akeno, Darling?-preguntaba de nuevo Irina mirando con ojos entrecerrados a ambos

-Ara ara, no estábamos hablando de nada Irina-respondía la reina Gremory con una inocente sonrisa

-Conociendo como es senpai, seguro que era algo ecchi-comentaba de forma inexpresiva Koneko

Ante el comentario de la nekomata de pelo blanco. Issei sintió como si una flecha atravesara su corazón

Parecía que el chico todavía era débil ante los comentarios de la torre Gremory

-Si Issei-san quiere hacer algo pervertido...y-yo estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo!-exclamaba Asia avergonzada mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Issei

-Así se hace Asia, ese es el espíritu. Yo, como una de tus prometidas, también estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras Issei-decía Xenovia abrazando el otro brazo de Issei

-Hey Xenovia! No acapares a Darling-decía Irina

-No puedo quedarme atrás ufufufu

-Shirone no es justo nyaaa-decía Kuroka al ver como su hermana también se abrazaba al castaño

-Como sirviente de Issei-kun debo cumplir las órdenes de mi rey, a-además de que yo t-también soy su prometida-decía Rossweisse

-Ise-sama! No es justo!-exclamaba Ravel

Así fue como una nueva disputa entre las chicas por la atención de Issei comenzó. A dicha disputa también se sumaron Le Fay, Elmenhilde y Kunou

De vuelta con la pelirroja Gremory, esta hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba igual de nerviosa pero también ansiosa de por fin poder casarse con su lindo Ise

Aunque ahora mismo gracias a sus agudos sentidos de demonio podía oír alguna que otra risa, al igual que escuchaba perfectamente la nueva disputa de las chicas por Issei

-Moou~! Entiendo que ellas también quieran tener su momento especial con Ise...pero se supone que hoy el es mío-decía Rias para si misma con un puchero

-Hija ¿Estás preparada?-preguntaba un hombre pelirrojo de mediana edad, este era Zeoticus Gremory

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la heredera Gremory lanzó un último suspiro y se levantó con una hermosa sonrisa para afrontar una nueva etapa de su vida junto al que hombre que ama

Ahora mismo en el salón donde se llevaría la ceremonia Issei soltaba un suspiro de alivio, y es que la ayuda de Venelana fue clave para que las chicas abandonaran ssu disputa y volvieron a sus asientos para presenciar la boda

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el recinto, anunciando así la llegada de la novia

Issei giró hacia la entrada por donde entraría Rias junto a su padre. Este al hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja sintió como se quedaba sin aire en un segundo, como si se hubiera enamorado de nuevo

Delante de él estaba la primera chica que robó su corazón en un hermoso vestido blanco. Todo junto a una hermosa sonrisa mientras a cada paso estaba más cerca del altar

Al momento de llegar al altar, Zeoticus cedió su hija a Issei y felicitó al chico para después ir junto a su esposa y disfrutar de la ceremonia

-Estás hermosa-susurraba Issei

-G-gracias-respondía Rias con un pequeño sonrojo

Todo esto ante la vista de quién oficiaria la boda, nada más ni nada menos que "su Eminencia" Vasco Strada, ya que este se había comprometido a ser el pastor en todas y cada una de las bodas del castaño y sus chicas

El hombre lanzó una mirada a Issei y Rias para ver si podía comenzar, al recibir un asentimiento de ambos este se dispuso a comenzar su sermón

-Señores y señoras, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir en...¿Demoníaco? matrimonio-cuestionaba dudoso el hombre provocando algunas risas entre los asistentes a la boda

Después de ese extraño y curioso inicio, su Eminencia Strada continuó con el sermón hasta que llegó el gran momento del "si quiero" de los novios

\- Issei Hyodo ¿Aceptas a Rias Gremory como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza y hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si acepto-decía Issei con toda la determinación que reunió

-Rias Gremory ¿Aceptas a Issei Hyodo como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza y hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero-respondía Rias de inmediato y sin dudarlo

Strada dedicó una sonrisa a la joven pareja para luego llegar a la parte final de la ceremonia

-Muy bien, puedes besar a la novia-anunciaba Vasco Strada

Issei y Rias se quedaron mirando el uno al otro expresando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Poco a poco sus caras fueron acercándonos y sus labios se sellaron en un beso, el primer beso que compartían como esposos

Tras ese momento una gran fiesta se llevó a cabo junto a un gran banquete para todos los invitados al evento

Por supuesto la fiesta continuó hasta altas horas donde se llevó a cabo el baile de los novios, sobra decir que las chicas también reclamaban tener un pequeño baile con su novio/prometido

Tras una larga fiesta, Issei se encontraba en su habitación de la residencia Hyodo, donde dormía todas las noches junto con sus chicas, aunque hoy solo sería con Rias porque hoy compartirían su primera noche como esposos

La noche en la que Issei pasaría al siguiente paso, sí, el castaño todavía era virgen ya que quería esperar hasta este momento especial que iban a experimentar

Rias no se opuso a la decisión de su Ise, además el hecho de ambos aún fueran vírgenes no les impedía experimentar diferentes formas de placer con sus cuerpos, por supuesto eso incluía al resto de sus chicas, excepto Kunou por obvias razones

Uno no sabe cuando puede aparecer la ONU derribando la puerta de tu casa. Tendría que esperar aún un par de años para que le llegara su turno con la pequeña kitsune

Ahora mismo el chico estaba sentado en la cama aún con el traje ya que Rias le dijo que no se lo quitara, mientras la pelirroja se había ido al baño a cambiarse

-¿Que es lo que tendrá planeado Rias?-se preguntaba a sí mismo el chico mientras miraba pensativo hacia el suelo

Antes de que Issei pudiera seguir divagando en su mente escuchó la voz de Rias

Este levantó la mirada y sintió como comenzaba a excitarse, el porqué es muy simple, delante de él se encontraba su primera esposa y la regente de su harem con solo una toalla cubriendo las partes más importantes de su cuerpo, aunque se podía ver que esta no resistiria mucho

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Issei?-preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora la pelirroja disfrutando de como el chico la miraba de arriba a abajo

-S-si-respondía el chico a la pregunta de Rias dejando caer algo de lujuria en su voz

-Eso me alegra-decía Rias mientras avanzaba hacia su ahora esposo mientras sus caderas se balanceaban hipnotizando por completo a Issei

Así fue hasta que la pelirroja se sentó en el regazo de Issei y empujó a este, haciéndolo tumbarse hasta que su espalda tocara la cama

Lemon inicia

La pelirroja se tumbó en el pecho de su ahora esposo, para a continuación sellar sus labios a la par que iba desabotonando la camisa de este

A los pocos segundos, Rias rompió el beso para continuar su ataque sobre el cuello de Issei, el cuál intentaba suprimir pequeños gemidos que intentaban salir de su boca

La pelirroja tras acabar de desabotonar la camisa del chico se quedó admirando el cuerpo de su hombre. De forma involuntaria se relamio los labios tras ver el cuerpo producto de arduos entrenamientos junto a Tannin

Y el hecho de que tuviera alguna que otra cicatriz en él, para opinión de Rias y las chicas lo hacía ver más atractivo. Después de todo varias de esas cicatrices las obtuvo al salvarlas en alguna que otra vez

De ahí comenzó a lamer y morder suavemente todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su torso, provocando que la excitación del castaño subiera más

Cuando este se disponía a mover sus manos hacia el cuerpo de su esposa, esta paró en seco su movimiento

-¿R-Rias?-habló algo consternado Issei al ver la acción de la pelirroja

Pero al cruzar la mirada con la suya vio que esta tenía una sonrisa entre burlona y seductora

-No no Ise~...no puedes tocar hasta el final-decía Rias mientras tenía que aguantar la risa por ver la cara estupefacta de Issei

-...eh...-fue lo más inteligente que consiguió salir de los labios del chico

-Lo que he dicho Ise, hasta que yo acabe no podrás tocarme

-E-eso es jugar sucio-hablaba el castaño mientras sentía como las manos de Rias acariciaban suavemente su cuerpo

-Fufufu...no te preocupes Ise~. Si consigues soportarlo...te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con-mi-go~-decía Rias susurrando a Issei en su oído

Este apretó sus dientes para aguantar el pequeño escalofrío de excitación que tuvo para luego tomar la palabra

-Espero que luego no te arrepientas de esas palabras...Rias

La pelirroja si que no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante el tono lujurioso que usó Issei cuando la llamó por su nombre

Hasta que notó una leve presión en su estómago debido a cierto miembro del castaño que comenzaba a alzarse en posición de batalla

-Mmmm, parece que Ise Jr se ha despertado~-hablaba de nuevo Rias bajando hasta el bulto que se hacía notar en la entrepierna del chico. Por lo que de forma rápida comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Issei junto a los bóxer de este, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de su esposo

Poco a poco, Rias comenzó a estimular el pene de su esposo con leves caricias, las cuáles hacían gruñir desesperadamente a Issei

-Tranquilo Ise~, no te impacientes-respondía Rias al oír los gruñidos de su esposo

Por lo que la pelirroja comenzó a lamer desde abajo hasta arriba varias veces el miembro de su Ise para después atender la punta de este

-R-rias...-gemía algo desesperado Issei al no poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su esposa

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ise-decía Rias dejando de atender la punta del miembro del castaño para ahora comenzar a chupar de manera más continua el pene de su esposo

Ante el cambio de ritmo de la pelirroja, Issei tuvo que apretar su agarre en las sábanas de la cama para aguantar el impulso de manosear el cuerpo de su amada, no ayudaba tampoco a que algunas veces esta mirase hacia arriba con ojos que reflejaban lujuria

Mientras tanto, Rias seguía atendiendo el miembro de Issei succionándolo una y otra vez siendo motivada por los gemidos del castaño

Durante cinco minutos la pelirroja estuvo complaciendo sin pausa a Issei hasta que decidió subir un nivel más

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ise~-decía la Rias con una sonrisa cruzando miradas con un frustrado Issei-creo que te daré una pequeña recompensa-continuaba hablando la chica que comenzó a rodeó el pene del castaño entre sus grandes pechos

Por parte del chico suprimió como pudo el jadeo al sentir su miembro ser rodeado por los pechos de su esposa, la cuál, comenzó un movimiento de sube y baja con sus pechos mientras lamía y chupaba la punta del pene de Issei

-"Las oppais de Rias..."-pensaba para sí mismo el chico cuando su vista se enfocó en los pechos de su amada, pensando en que haría con ellos cuando fuera su turno

Por parte de la pelirroja, esta se encontraba ocupada complaciendo a su esposo sabiendo que competía con otras once chicas, es por eso que hoy estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para deleitar a Issei

Después de todo ella era la número uno y regente de su harem, no podía quedarse atrás, y menos cuando Akeno le había declarado que sería ella quien tuviera al primer hijo del castaño

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el sabor del líquido preseminal en su boca, por lo que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo

-Rias...voy a...-decía Issei que estaba ya en su límite

-Suéltalo en mi boca Ise!-exclamaba la Gremory dejando de atender el miembro del chico para volver a darle atención con más fuerza

-Gaaah!-fue el grito de Issei al momento de venirse en la boca de Rias, obligando a esta a beberse todo su semen

-Glup...glup...glup-era el ruido que hacia la pelirroja al intentar tomar todo la semilla de Issei

-...delicioso...-decía Ria tras haber conseguido beber todo el líquido blanco

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más al ser derribada en la cama y que Issei comenzara besarla de forma salvaje y apasionada. Por supuesto la chica no tardó en corresponder al gesto de su esposo

Aunque el beso también tuvo la función de suprimir los gemidos de Rias al sentir como Issei comenzó a apretar uno de sus pechos e introducir dos de sus dedos en su vagina

-Ahora...es...mi turno-decía Issei con una sonrisa socarrona, voz ronca y ojos cegados por la lujuria

La pelirroja tuvo en ese momento un gran escalofrío de excitación al imaginar que sería lo que le haría Issei

Rias salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Issei aceleraba el movimiento de sus dedos en su interior

-Vaya, yo admito que soy muy pervertido...pero tu no te quedas para nada corta mi hermosa Rias, viendo lo húmeda que estás-decía el castaño dejándole ver a Rias sus dos dedos llenos de sus fluidos

-E-eso es...es s-solo sudor-respondía la pelirroja avergonzada

-Sudor eh-contestaba Issei para luego saborear uno de los dedos que estuvo dentro de Rias-mmm...el sudor es salado y esto sabe...muy dulce-seguía hablando Issei hasta que decidió introducir el dedo que todavía estaba mojado de los fluidos de Rias en la boca de esta, cogiéndola desprevenida

Aún así de forma inconsciente la pelirroja comenzó a lamer el dedo de Issei, saboreando así sus propios fluidos

Cuando Issei alejó su dedo de la boca de la chica y se disponía a complacerla, fue sorprendido por Rias, que había abrazado su cuello para atraerlo en otro apasionado beso que duró un par de minutos hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva

-Ise, por favor...ya no aguanto más...

El castaño sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la pelirroja

-¿Estás segura Rias?

-Si, seamos uno ya Ise-hablaba la pelirroja con una mirada que reflejaba un amor profundo a su esposo

-Esta bien-fue lo que dijo Issei para acomodarse y alinear su pene con la entrada de Rias

La chica Gremory intentaba soportar el dolor y los gruñidos que intentaban salir de su boca al sentir como el miembro del castaño avanzaba poco a poco y estirando su interior

Lo mismo iba para Issei al sentir como las paredes internas de su Rias apretaban cada vez más su pene

El chico siguió su avance hasta que se topó con cierta pared. Este miró hacia Rias, la cuál con una pequeña expresión de dolor

Ambos al cruzar sus miradas no tuvieron ni que intercambiar ninguna palabra. La pelirroja tan solo le dedicó un pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento

Entendiendo el mensaje, Issei de forma rápida rompió el himen de Rias, quitándole así su virginidad

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar de dolor, Issei selló sus labios con los suyos en un beso que desprendía amor y no pasión como los anteriores, el cuál la pelirroja no dudó en corresponder

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Issei algo preocupado al ver algunas lágrimas asomarse de los ojos azul verdosos de su esposa

-Si Ise...es solo que estoy muy feliz de poder ser una contigo-respondía Rias mientras- al final si que has cumplido lo de que mi virginidad era tuya-seguía hablando Rias a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa

Ante las palabras de su esposa, Issei solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa al recordar dicho momento

-Pero ahora dejemos de recordar el pasado. Ya puedes moverte Ise-hablaba Rias

Recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño este empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento a la vez que uno de pechos de la pelirroja con su mano y atacaba con leves mordidas el cuello de esta, haciendo que esta se excite más

Con el pasar de los minutos Issei fue aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas provocando más gemidos de Rias

-I-ise...m-mas fuerte...aaah!

Ante el pedido de su esposa, Issei decidió cambiar la posición, colocando ambas piernas de Rias en cada uno de sus hombros y aumentar el ritmo

-AAAAAH!-fue el gemido que soltó la chica al sentir el pene de Issei más adentro de ella a la par que este jugaba con sus pezones

-Rias...se siente tan bien tu interior

-Ise...Ise...no pares

Durante varios minutos Issei continuó aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera su primer orgasmo, pero el castaño no paró y continuó con sus movimientos ya que el aún no había llegado al clímax

-Rias...yo voy a...-intentaba decir Issei pero la chica se le adelantó

-Dentro Ise! Lo...lo quiero dentro. Quiero tener a tu primer hijo!-exclamó la pelirroja

Algo en la frase de Rias hizo que Issei aumentara aún más el ritmo de las penetraciones, incluso cambiando la postura, donde ahora Issei estaba sentado y con Rias en su regazo

-Ise! Ise!

-Tomalo todo Rias!-gritaba Issei descargando todo su semen en el interior de la pelirroja, la cuál lanzó un gran gemido al sentir la semilla de su Issei dentro de ella

Tras vaciar toda su carga, tanto Issei como Rias juntaron sus frentes a la vez que jadeaban algo cansados

-Ise, soltaste mucho-decía Rias llevándose una de sus manos a su vientre

Antes de que la chica pudiera continuar hablando, esta se vio sorprendida al ser tumbada de nuevo en la cama, solo que ahora de lado mientras veía que Issei colocaba la pierna de ella en su hombro

-Si...pero aún no estoy satisfecho

-¿Q-qué? ¿Como que aún...-intentaba preguntar la pelirroja pero Issei siguió hablando

-Además de que siempre discutes con Akeno de que una de vosotras seréis la madre de mi primer hijo ¿No quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad?

-S-si...pero dejame descansar un par de...-intentaba responder la chica pero solo pudo gemir al sentir como Issei comenzaba a tomarla de nuevo

Dejó el intento de detenerlo atrás y se rindió al placer junto a su esposo

Lemon acaba

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh, amanecía con tranquilidad...menos en cierta residencia

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-exclamaban las once chicas del harem de Issei

Delante de ellas estaban Issei y una Rias muy apegada al brazo de Issei, y con la particularidad de que parecía que su cabello y piel brillaban mucho más que de costumbre

Todo esto se debe a cierta noticia que dio la pelirroja a sus hermanas de harem

-Rias-neesama! No es justo de que tenga a Issei-san toda una semana para ti sola!-exclamaba Asia con un puchero

-Ara ara Rias, no es bueno que monopolices a Anata fufufu-decía Akeno con una sonrisa tranquila...que contrastaba con la pequeña aura de rayos que dejaba ver

-Claro que puedo Akeno, el es mi esposo y aparte es nuestra luna de miel-respondía a la pelinegra con una sonrisa similar y su poder de la destrucción comenzando a manifestarse en forma de aura

-C-como sirviente de mi rey debo v-velar por su seguridad, por lo que debo acompañarlo si hay algún ataque enemigo-argumentana Rossweisse, aunque la verdadera intención de la valkiria era pasar más tiempo con Issei

-Concuerdo con Rossweisse-sensei, como caballero de Issei debo estar a su lado-anunciaba Xenovia

-Todos sabemos que tus intenciones con darling son otras muy diferentes Xenovia!-acusaba Irina asu compañera

-...tsk...-se mordía la lengua la chica peliazul y mechón verde al no poder negar el comentario de su amiga

Y así fue como una nueva discusión surgía en la residencia Hyodo, donde los padres del chico miraban divertidos a sus nueras

Mientras tanto Issei estaba callado, sabía por experiencia que era mejor no meterse en una discusión de mujeres, sobretodo si son doce mujeres las que discuten, añadiéndoles el hecho de que las doces tenían poderes sobrenaturales

Si, definitivamente era la mejor decisión

Listo! Hasta aquí el primer one-shot de esta serie

La siguiente chica en disfrutar su turno con Issei será...Asia Argento!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Issei x Asia

Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. En este caso la chica protagonista será...Asia Argento!

Sin más distracciones...EMPECEMOS!

Ya había pasado esa larga semana en la que Issei y Rias estuvieron ausentes debido a su luna de miel

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de la residencia Hyodo el castaño fue aplastado por casi todas sus chicas

Después de todo esta semana fue muy larga para todas las que se quedaron en Kuoh, ya estaban muy acostumbradas a dormir junto al castaño

Por supuesto la pareja trajo varios detalles y souvenirs para los patriarcas Hyodo y las chicas

-Anata, muchas gracias por la pulsera. Creo que te mereces una recompensa fufufu-decía Akeno para abrazar el cuello del castaño y darle un profundo beso

-A-KE-NO! ¿Que crees que haces?-preguntaba Rias al ver la escena, parecía que tras la luna de miel con Issei su hábito posesivo hacia el chico había vuelto

-Ara ara Rias, tan solo estoy demostrandole a mi esposo cuanto lo amo-respondía la pelinegra a su amiga de forma muy tranquila

Pero antes de que comenzará una nueva pelea, Issei sugirió ir a descansar un poco con la excusa de que sufría un poco de cansancio por el viaje

Ninguna de sus chicas se quejaron ni objetaron nada a las palabras de Issei, por lo que se fueron a descansar hasta el día siguiente

Ya era un nuevo día en Kuoh, y cierta joven de cabello rubio y ojos de un verde color esmeralda estaba poniéndose en marcha para volver a casa y así ayudar a la madre de Issei a preparar la comida

Si fuera un día cualquiera esta sería acompañada por el resto de chicas que asistían a la universidad junto a Issei y Kiba

Pero por azares del destino mucho saldrían más tarde de lo normal. Irina y Xenovia debían asistir a unas prácticas obligatorias de una de sus materias

Rias y Akeno debían hacer un proyecto para su curso, aparte de que la pelirroja debía ponerse al día

Y Kiba pues estaba enfermo y siendo cuidado por Tsubaki y Tosca

El único que la acompañaría sería Issei, pero este salía un poco más tarde de su clase por lo que Asia tendría que esperar unos minutos más

Aunque en realidad a la portadora del [Twilight Healing] no le importaba ir de vuelta sola junto a Issei. Y es que a pesar de su naturaleza algo timida e inocente siempre trataba de ser la más cercana a Issei, pero el resto de chicas no se lo ponían nada fácil

Ahora mismo se podía ver a Asia sentada en uno de los bancos del campus disfrutando de un refresco que sacó hace un minuto de una máquina expendedora

Cuando la chica pensó que sería un día normal...

-Oh hola Argento-san-la ojiverde al escuchar esa voz se tensó debido a que la conocía de antes

Esa voz pertenecía a Shinji Okeda, un chico que tenía la típica apariencia japonesa, pelo y ojos oscuros, pero en la universidad era considerado un "bishonen"

Actualmente era estudiante de último año y capitán del equipo de fútbol del campus, pero la razón que más incomodaba a la rubia era que el chico parecía tener una obsesión con ella. No dejaba de intentar invitarla a una cita, y esto siempre sucedía cuando el castaño estaba ausente y muy a menudo, ya que ambos estaban en diferentes aulas

Por supuesto primero le pidió ayuda a algunas de sus hermana de harem, sobretodo a Rias y Akeno debido a que estas ya habían sido aproximadas por él

Si, el chico intentó engatusar a la pelirroja Gremory y a la Yamato Nadeshiko en el primer año de estas en la universidad, pensando que con la fama que estaba consiguiendo en la universidad en aquel entonces las conquistaria

Por supuesto no triunfó ya que estas dos argumentaron que ya tenían a un gran novio que las cuidaba, aunque por supuesto no revelaron que era el mismo

Al cabo de sufrir tantas negativas, el joven acabó explotando y despotricar que tenía dicho novio de cada una que no tuviera él

Ni Rias ni Akeno le dieron importancia al berrinche del joven, pero eso cambió cuando comenzó a decir cosas nada agradables sobre el novio de cada una, o sea Issei

Por supuesto esto no sentó bien en las chicas y decidieron darle un buen merecido al chico. Después de todo, si Issei las defendía en cada momento si alguien hablaba mal de ellas...porque no iba a ser al revés también

Obviamente no usarían sus poderes, aunque estaban muy tentadas a hacerlo decidieron usar un método más clásico

La patada en las joyas de la corona

Y eso ocurrió dos fuertes patadas golpearon cierta parte de la anatomía del chico, el cuál ni siquiera llegó a gritar al desmayarse del gran dolor que sufría

Después de ese momento, todo hombre fue lo suficientemente inteligente de no acercarse a ellas

Volviendo a la actualidad, el chico había saludado a la rubia de ojos verdes. Esta solo pudo poner una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

-H-hola Okeda-san-saludó algo nerviosa Asia

Podría haberlo ignorado o incluso hacerlo lo mismo que hizo Akeno y Rias, pero esa no era su personalidad y forma de actuar, por lo que tendría que esperar a que el castaño llegase cuanto antes y la sacara de ese momento incómodo

-¿Aún acabas de salir de clase?-preguntaba el chico

-Si-respondía de forma simple al alfil Gremory

-Ya veo, ¿Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?-se ofrecía el joven voluntariamente

-Oh muchas gracias pero...ya he quedado con alguien-rechazaba de forma amable Asia la oferta

-¿Y se podría saber con quién?-preguntó de manera curiosa Shinji aunque se le podía notar un pequeño toque de irritación en su voz

Asia también comenzaba a irritarse. Ella solo quería disfrutar hoy de una vuelta a casa junto a su amado Issei

-No creo que ten...-iba a decir Asia hasta que una voz la interrumpió

-Oi Asia! Siento la tardanza-decía una voz perteneciente a Issei Hyodo

La rubia al escuchar al chico se alegró y a la vez se alivió al ver que por fin podrían irse y alejarse ya del insistente de Shinji

-Issei-san!-exclamó de felicidad la chica levantándose rápidamente a abrazar al chico por instinto

-Yo también me alegro de verte Asia-decía Issei correspondiendo al abrazo de la ojiverde

Ambos eran ajenos al chico de nombre Shinji, el cuál tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que era Issei Hyodo la persona por la que Asia estaba esperando

El mismo chico con el que, sobretodo, Rias y Akeno se comportaban muy cercanas

-Oh! no te había visto Okeda-sempai ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntaba educadamente Issei con una sonrisa

-No gracias, tan sólo estaba hablando con Argento-san-respondía con otra sonrisa mientras se iba maldiciendo la suerte del chico castaño

-¿Te ha incomodado Asia?-preguntaba Issei refiriéndose al sempai de antes

-No te preocupes Issei-san-decía la rubia que ahora abrazaba el brazo del chico e iban de camino a la residencia Hyodo

-¿Seguro?

-Si, al menos ya no lo intenta tanto como antes...creo que las amenazas de Xenovia tuvieron efecto-respondía la exmonja con una risa nerviosa

-Lo sé...Xenovia puede llegar a ser muy...convincente-decía Issei sabiendo que Xenovia protegería a Asia de cualquiera que intentase aprovecharse de ella

-Creo que por las amenazas de Xenovia está intentándolo con las chicas del anterior consejo estudiantil, sobretodo con Hanakai-san-informaba la rubia al castaño

Issei tardó solo un par de segundo en reconocer a quién le pertenecía el apellido Hanakai

-¿A Momo?-preguntaba Issei tras comectar dicho apellido al de una de las novias de su amigo peón, Genshirou Saji

Si, en este período de tiempo el peón rubio de la nobleza Sitri había establecido una relación con la alfil peliblanca

Aunque en dicha relación también entraban dos personas más, la peón Ruruko Nimura y Sona Sitri, el rubio tras mucho esfuerzo consiguió conquistar poco a poco el corazón de la fría expresidenta del consejo estudiantil y al final comenzar una relación con ella, consiguiendo así su propio miniharem

Issei no quería imaginarse que haría Saji si se enterara, después de todo siendo también el chico un portador de un dragón solía ser muy sobreprotector con sus chicas

La pareja habló de otras cosas relacionadas con los estudios que llevaban a cabo hasta que por fin llegaron a la residencia donde Issei vivía junto a sus padres y su harem

Tras una deliciosa comida, Issei junto a sus padres y Asia decidieron tener una tarde familiar viendo diferentes programas en la televisión local

Hasta que a media tarde los patriarcas Hyodo informaron a Issei y Asia de que se iban a dar un paseo, como cuando eran jóvenes y así rememorar viejos recuerdos

Así fue como la rubia y el castaño quedaron solos en la casa

En este mismo momento se encontraban ambos haciendo sus respectivas tareas, aunque Issei parecía tener problemas con algunos problemas de cálculo y era ayudado por Asia

-Siento estar molestandote Asia-se disculpaba el chico al ver que estaba necesitando mucho la ayuda de la ojiverde

-No tienes porque disculparte Issei-san, es más, me alegra poder ser de ayuda-respondía con una sonrisa amable Asia a las palabras del castaño

Tras unos poco minutos, Issei acabó resolviendo varios de los problemas ganándose felicitaciones y cumplidos de la chica

Mientras Issei se encontraba en medio del último problema, Asia comenzó a recordar cierto suceso que le provocó un pequeño sonrojo

Hace varios meses atrás la chica planeaba en sorprender a Issei con una deliciosa merienda. Mientras la chica se dirigía hacia la sala de estudios de la residencia pudo escuchar un leves gemidos en el interior de dicha habitación

Con sumo cuidado la chica de ojos verdes abrió despacio la puerta para ver una escena que le provocaría un sonrojo, excitación y un poco de envidia y celos

Dentro del estudio se encontraban Issei y Akeno enfrascados en un sesión de apasionados besos y roces. Tanto la pelinegra como el castaño estaban en ropa interior

-Dime Anata...¿Te gusta mi recompensa por un buen trabajo hecho?-preguntaba Akeno con una sonrisa seductora y con la respiración entrecortada tras la sesión de besos

-S-si-respondía en la misma situación mientras acariciaba lentamente los glúteos de la chica para disfrute de esta

-Es toda una pena que todavía no podamos ser uno-hablaba la chica mientras daba suaves caricias y besos por el cuello y pecho de Issei, ocasionando algunos gruñidos en este

-Akeno, sabes de sobra que...

-Que Rias será la primera, lo sé Anata. A pesar de que me encantaría que me hicieras tuya en este mismo momento~-decía Akeno derrochando su seducción natural por su sangre de angel caído-pero supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con los pequeños juegos-seguía hablando Akeno hasta que volvió a reclamar los labios de Issei

De vuelta con Asia, esta veía con algo de celos el momento íntimo que su hermana de harem estaba teniendo junto a Issei, una parte de ella deseaba estar en la misma posición que Akeno y entrar

Pero otra parte entendía lo difícil que era para cualquiera de ellas tener un momento a solas con el chico al que amaban. Por lo que sacando una gran fuerza de voluntad fue cerrando la puerta de forma suave y alejarse

La chica esperaría pacientemente su oportunidad para tener su momento íntimo con Issei

Asia salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del castaño

-...¿Asia?...Hey Asia!-exclamó Issei al ver que la rubia estaba bastante distraída

-Eh! L-lo siento Issei-san-se disculpaba con una sonrisa la joven-¿Que ocurre?

-Tan solo era para ver si podías comprobar si están bien resueltos estos problemas-respondía Issei a la pregunta de la chica de ojos verdes mientras le pasaba algunas hojas con diferentes cálculos

Durante varios minutos Asia estuvo revisando los ejercicios de Issei, corrigiendo algún que otro error o incluso aconsejando algún otro método alternativo más sencillo para usar en un futuro

-Por fin todos acabados!-exclamaba el chico con alegría al terminar todas las tareas mientras estiraba su espalda tras estar mucho tiempo sentado

En ese mismo momento, en el cuál el chico estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla, Asia vio que era su momento para comenzar su plan

Justo cuando el chico estaba levantándose de la silla hasta que fue empujado de nuevo a esta, casi cayendo al suelo

-¡A-asia! ¿Por qué me has...hmmp-intentaba formular Issei su pregunta hasta que fue interrumpido por un beso de la rubia, que ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Issei

El castaño dejó atrás su sorpresa para comenzar a corresponder al beso de Asia, por supuesto no desperdiciaría una muestra de afecto por parte de sus novias

Mientras el beso subía de intensidad, tanto Issei como Asia comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. En el caso de Asia el torso del chico mientras que las manos del castaño se movían suavemente desde las piernas de la ojiverde hasta el trasero de esta

Después de un par de minutos, la pareja tuvo que interrumpir el beso dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios

-¿A-asia?

-Issei-san yo...yo quiero recibir el mismo trato que Rias-neesama-decía la rubia mirando a los ojos al castaño

-¿El mismo trato?

-Si, yo también quiero ser una contigo Issei-san

-¿Estás segura Asia? ¿No quieres esperar hasta la boda para que sea un momento especial?

Ante la pregunta de su novio y futuro esposo, la rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornase su rostro

-Para mí cualquier momento contigo es especial Issei-san. Desde el primer momento me aceptaste como tu amiga, convirtiéndote así en mi primer amigo, del cuál acabaría enamorandome poco a poco. Gracias a Issei-san es que pude conocer a muchos más amigos y experimentar lo que es el amor, es por eso que me quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida-respondía Asia con la sonrisa más amorosa que podía mostrar

-Asia...-era lo único que podía decir el chico conmovido por las palabras de una de sus novias

-Entonces Issei-san...¿Puedo ser egoísta por una vez?-preguntaba la chica juntando su frente con la del castaño, quedando los labios de ambos a meros centímetros de unirse

Issei en vez de responderle se dispuso a cerrar el espacio que había entre sus labios y así comenzar un tierno beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono

Lemon inicia

A la vez que Asia e Issei se besaban con lujuria y pasión, el chico aprovechó para acariciar la figura de la rubia, admirando así el gran cambio que tuvo su cuerpo desde que la conoció siendo que ahora poseía una figura casi igual de atractiva que la de Xenovia

Tras separarse del beso para poder respirar Issei aprovechó para llevar sus manos que estaban en la cintura de la ojiverde hacia los glúteos y comenzó a apretarlos sacándole así pequeños gemidos a su novia rubia

-I-issei-san...vayamos...aaah...a la habitación-decía como podía Asia cuando el chico comenzaba a besar y mordisquear suavemente su cuello

El castaño en vez de contestar tan solo hizo más apretó mas fuerte su agarre en la chica y la levantó junto con él. A su vez la chica enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico y comenzaba de nuevo otro apasionado beso

No les llevo ni un minuto llegar hasta la habitación, en donde hizo dejó a Asia tumbada de espaldas en la cama y el encima de ella, no sin antes quitarse su camiseta

-Asia...-susurraba con voz ronca Issei al oído de la rubia provocando que esta tiembla de excitación

-Esto creo que sobra-continuaba hablando el castaño para quitarle la blusa a la rubia, dejándola así con solo su sujetador de encaje blanco

Ante las acciones del chico la ojiverde no podía parar de gemir por la atención que le estaba dando su novio

Por parte de Issei este seguía atacando el cuello de Asia a la vez que comenzaba a tocar sus pechos a través del sujetador

-I-issei-san!-gritaba la rubia al sentir como el castaño acercaba su boca hacia sus pechos

-Asia...podrías...

-Por s-supuesto-hablaba la ojiverde sabiendo a que se refería Issei

A continuación, Asia procedió a quitarse el sujetador, siendo este uno de los que se abrían por delante y dejando así sus ya generosos pechos a la vista del chico

El castaño siendo un amante de las oppais no tardó nada en comenzar a atenderlos, ya sea amasandolos o chupando los pezones rosados de estos

Esta acción causó que Asia gritara más fuerte de placer al dejarse someter por el chico

Tras un rato jugando con sus pechos, Issei fue bajando por el torso de Asia mientras por el camino dejaba suaves besos hasta que llegó al borde la falda que vestía la chica

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia Asia como pidiendo permiso para continuar. La rubia entendiendo el mensaje tan solo le respondió con un asentimiento

Así que con el permiso de su novia de ojos verdes, el castaño procedió a quitarle la falda a la rubia dejándola con solo sus bragas blancas, en las cuáles se podía ver una pequeña mancha

Issei al ver dicha mancha una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios

-Vaya, no sabía que mi hermosa y linda Asia-chan fuese una pervertida-decía Issei

Asia al escuchar lo que dijo Issei no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza

-E-eso es culpa de Issei-san por haberse ido una semana entera-respondía Asia mirando hacia el lado avergonzada

-Entiendo...¿Supongo que entonces debo tomar la responsabilidad no?-preguntaba de forma retórica Issei

Justo después de esas palabras Issei decidió acariciar con su mano la zona íntima de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremezca

-Issei-san...p-por favor...-

Tras las palabras de la chica, Issei procedió a deshacerse de las bragas de Asia, haciendo que la chica quedara como el día de su nacimiento

El castaño no se molestó en esperar y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Asia, introduciendo así poco a poco su lengua en el interior de su novia

-Aaaah!...mmmm...iyaaaah-eran los gemidos de la rubia de ojos verdes

Con el paso de los minutos, Issei seguía complaciendo a Asia, solo que ahora estaba pellizcando con sus dedos el clítoris de la joven

-Issei-san...yo...yo...-intentaba hablar Asia entre jadeos y gemidos

El joven castaño al escuchar como los gemidos de Asia subían en intensidad el también aceleró el tratamiento que le estaba dando. Incluso introduciendo un par de dedos dentro de la vagina

Eso fue el último impulso que necesito la chica para llegar al clímax y correrse en la boca del chico

-Mmmmm...sabes delicioso Asia-chan-decía el castaño saboreando el néctar de la chica rubia mientras comenzaba a incorporarse

Aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que de repente fue él el que se vio tumbado de espaldas y con Asia mirándolo a los ojos. Issei se dio cuenta de que en los ojos verdes de su novia había un poco de lujuria

-Issei-san...creo que lo más justo...es que te devuelva...el favor-hablaba Asia mientras se desprendía de la única ropa que le quedaba a Issei

Después de desnudar por completo a su novio, Asia procedió a devolverle el favor y comenzó a masturbar con su mano el miembro del castaño

El castaño comenzó a soltar leves gemido ante el fino tacto de la mano de la rubia en su pene, los cuáles fueron a más al sentir como la chica comenzaba a lamer su miembro como si se tratase de una paleta

Durante dos minutos la joven continuó dándole el mismo tratamiento al pene de su novio hasta que decidió subir un nivel más. Ahora la chica comenzaba a introducir el miembro en su boca adoptando un ritmo constante

Varios minutos después, Asia comenzaba a notar que el miembro del castaño estaba a punto de correrse por lo que aceleró el ritmo

-A-asia...yo...gaaaah!-exclamaba Issei dejando toda su carga en la boca de la joven

Durante varios segundos Asia tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de intentar tragar el semen de su novio. Una vez que la chica dio el último trago se sentó encima de Issei, justamente rozando su vagina con el miembro del chico

-Issei-san...seamos uno ya...-era el pedido de Asia que de forma inconsciente se movía de tal forma que su vagina se frotaba contra el pene de Issei

-¿E-estas segura Asia?-preguntaba Issei resistiendo sus instintos

La chica solo pudo sonreír con ternura al ver que aún en esta situación el chico seguía poniendo por delante los deseos de ella antes que los suyos

-Muy segura Issei-san-respondía Asia entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Issei mientras que con la otra alineaba el miembro del castaño con su vagina

Poco a poco la chica bajaba mientras sentía como su interior se abría ante la presencia del pene de Issei. Asia al sentir el dolor decidió introducirlo de golpe, rompiendo así su himen y dejando salir un grito de dolor

Con rapidez, Issei acercó a Asia hacía él mientras unía sus labios con los de la chica en un intento por distraerla del dolor que estaba experimentando, lo cuál funcionó al ver como ella respondía al beso

Durante un par de minutos la pareja estuvo besándose hasta que Asia comenzaba a mover manera suave su cadera. Issei entendiendo el mensaje comenzó también a moverse

-...Issei-san...-gemía la chica sientiendo como el castaño aceleraba su ritmo con cada penetración

Asia decidió incorporarse sobre el cuerpo de Issei, comenzando a cabalgarlo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de este

Mientras tanto, el castaño al ver la nueva postura de su novia no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavase en los pechos de la ojiverde, los cuáles rebotaban por el movimiento. Guiado por la lujuria llevó una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de Asia para comenzar a apretarlo, mientras que la otra la llevó a la cintura de la chica para a acelerar aún más la velocidad de las estocadas

-...I-issei...aaaah...

-Asia...no voy a aguantar más

-Dentro! Por favor...Issei-san lo quiero dentro!-exclamaba la joven rubia

-Asia!/Issei!-gemían a la vez la pareja llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo

La rubia de ojos verdes agotada se dejó caer encima del pecho de su novio sintiendo la semilla del chico llenar su interior. Cuando pensó que podía descansar notó como en un movimiento muy rápido el castaño la había colocado a cuatro

-Issei-san...espera, e-esta posición es un poco...vergonzosa-decía Asia mirando por encima de su hombro como Issei estaba a punto de volver a penetrarla

Aunque mentiría si ella en el fondo no se encontraba excitada por continuar siendo una con Issei

-¿Acaso tu no quieres continuar Asia?-preguntaba el chico aprovechando la posición de su novia para disfrutar del trasero de esta

-S-si quiero...kyaaaaah!-exclamaba la chica al sentir a Issei penetrándola por completo de una estocada

Y con un ritmo rápido y constante el castaño penetraba sin parar a Asia

Issei estaba disfrutando de ver como con el choque entre sus cinturas los glúteos de su novia se movían, eso combinado con los gemidos que soltaba Asia provocaba apretara más su agarre en la cintura y aumentara aún más la velocidad de sus estocadas

-Más...Issei-san...más...-pedía la chica hundida en el placer

-Asia...-hablaba el castaño sintiendo como las paredes internas de su novia apretaban su miembro, aumentando más aún el placer

-Asia me corro...tomalo todo!-gritaba Issei dando una última gran estocada para depositar la semilla en lo más profundo

-Kyaaaa!-exclamaba la rubia sintiendo como el chico llenaba bañaba su interior

Tras unos segundos más que el castaño tardó en vaciar su descarga. La pareja cayó agotada sobre el colchón de la cama

Lemon acaba

-Muchas gracias Issei-san, estoy tan feliz-decía Asia mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Issei y cerraba sus ojos cayendo dormida del agotamiento

-Descansa, mi linda Asia-hablaba el chico acariciando la mejilla de la chica y también cayendo en un sueño

Varias horas después, el resto de las chicas de Issei llegaban a la residencia Hyodo un poco antes que los padres de Issei, dispuestas a intentar pasar un poco de tiempo con Issei, eso hasta que las hermana nekomatas captaron cierto olor

-Nee-sama ¿Tu hueles eso?-hablaba Koneko

-Si, parece que alguien se nos adelantó Shirone nya-respondía Kuroka a la pregunta de su hermana menor

El resto de chicas miraban atentas la conversación entre las hermanas nekomatas, aunque cuando mencionaron lo de que alguien se les había adelantado y sabiendo que faltaba una de ellas en el grupo sabían de sobra lo que había pasado

-Ara ara parece que Asia-chan se nos ha adelantado

-Asia, estoy tan orgullosa de ti...pero a la vez también celosa-decía Xenovia mientras se mordia el labio

-Lo mismo digo!-exclamaba Irina apoyando a su amiga de pelo azul y mechón verde

-Vamos chicas, todas tendréis vuestro momento con Ise. Ahora vamos a esperar a Okaa-sama y Otou-sama para cenar y así también dejamos descansar a Issei y Asia-tomaba la palabra Rias haciendo su función de regente del harem de su esposo

Y así se acabó un día más en la humilde ciudad de Kuoh

Listo! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo dedicado a Asia

La siguiente chica será...la sensual Akeno Himejima!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Issei x Akeno

Hola de nuevo a otro one-shot de esta serie. Como podéis ver en el título, la protagonista será...la sensual Akeno Himejima!

Sin mas dilaciones...EMPECEMOS!

-Vamos Anata, di "aaah"-decía con una sonrisa Akeno que sostenía un par de palillos que tenían un trozo de carne entre ellos

-A-aaah!-cumplía Issei la pequeña orden de la ojivioleta, aunque este estaba un poco nervioso y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su sien y cuello

¿El porqué? Pues muy sencillo

Justo detrás del castaño se encontraba su esposa pelirroja soltando su aura carmesí del poder de la destrucción. Ella también quería tener su lindo momento con su esposo pero se quedó un par de minutos más, ocasionando que la chica de ojos violetas le ganase la partida

-Ufufufu Rias si no dejas de fruncir el ceño te van a salir arrugas-decía con su eterna sonrisa teniendo como reacción que a la pelirroja le comenzara a temblar una ceja

-Akeno...¿Tu sabías que hoy sería yo quien alimentara a Issei...verdad?-preguntaba Rias intentando calmarse y no caer en las provocaciones de su mejor amiga

-Oh vaya ¿Era hoy? Usaría un refrán muy popular, pero creo que sería algo irrespetuoso para Asia-chan, Xenovia e Irina-hablaba Akeno

-Pero eso da igual. Hoy que es sábado disfrutaré de mi día con Anata-volvía a hablar muy feliz la chica ansiosa de disfrutar el día de hoy junto a su futuro esposo

Ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, Rias solo pudo dejar que un suspiro saliese de su boca. Las chicas y ella habían hecho un trato que decía que cuando Issei y la pelirroja llegaran de su luna de miel el castaño pasaría al menos un día con cada una de ellas

-Esta bien...-accedía la pelirroja a regañadientes

Varias horas más tarde, podemos ver como Issei estaba esperando en el salón de la residencia Hyodo a Akeno

El castaño vestía una camiseta blanca, por encima de esta una chaqueta deportiva negra con jeans negros y tenis morados

Tan solo tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos más cuando comenzó a escuchar como alguien bajaba las escaleras

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Anata-escuchaba Issei hablar a Akeno

Este giró para responder a su pregunta pero no pudo al ver lo hermosa que se veía su novia de ojos violetas

La pelinegra vestía un simple vestido negro que llegaba hasta un poco por encima de sus rodillas, el cuál acentuaba todas y cada una de sus curvas

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Anata?-preguntaba Akeno poniendo una pose sexy y disfrutando de como el chico la contemplaba de arriba a abajo

-S-si...estas hermosa-respondía ya más compuesto el chico

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, ¿Empezamos ya nuestra cita?-preguntaba Akeno

-Por supuesto-respondía el castaño levantándose del sillón en el cuál estaba sentado

Tras esa acción le ofreció el brazo a Akeno que aceptó encantada aferrandose a él y comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial de Kuoh para disfrutar de la cita

-Bueno Anata ¿Tienes algo planeado?-preguntaba de forma curiosa Akeno caminando junto a Issei

La pareja ya habían llegado al centro comercial, por supuesto eran el centro de atención, sobretodo Akeno ya que cada hombre que pasaba al lado de estos, los cuáles la miraban con ojos que no reflejaban buenas intenciones

Issei comenzaba a irritarse, estaba experimentando la misma situación que cuando en su luna de miel Rias y el iban a la playa, y por supuesto la pelirroja Gremory se llevaba toda la atención de los hombres al ver su figura en bikini. Por lo que decidió seguir el mismo plan que usó con Rias

Movió su brazo que estaba siendo abrazado por Akeno, extrañando a esta. A continuación usó dicho brazo para rodear la cintura de la pelinegra y acercarla hacia él, aprovechando así para plantarle un apasionado beso descolocando a la joven pero esta rápidamente correspondió al beso rodeando el cuello del castaño

Tras varios segundo, la pareja se separó dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas y algo sonrojados

-¿Y este beso Anata?

-¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo?-preguntaba Issei haciendo que Akeno suelte una pequeña risita y vuelve a abrazarse al brazo de Issei para seguir caminando

-Por supuesto que puedes, de hecho me encanta que lo hagas pero...¿No habrás hecho esto para dejar en claro que soy tu mujer, no Anata?-preguntaba la chica y sonriendo al sentir como por un par de segundos el chico se tensó

-N-no sé de que me hablas-respondía Issei mirando hacia otro lado

-Ufufufu que lindo de tu parte Anata, que ellos miren todo lo que quieran porque solo tu eres el único que puede tocarme-susurraba Akeno de forma seductora en el oído del castaño haciendo que este se sonroje por la insinuación

-Además esto también me sirve a mi para dejar en claro a las chicas que te miraban que tu eres mio, al menos durante el día de hoy-decía la pelinegra desconcertando a Issei

-¿Algunas chicas me estaban mirando?-preguntaba algo sorprendido el castaño, después de todo estaba tan atento en intentar que los hombres dejasen de mirar a Akeno que ni se fijó en ese detalle

-¿Por qué no se iban a fijar en ti?

-Bueno no sé, entendería que en el mundo sobrenatural llamara más la atención pero en el humano no soy alguien que destaque mucho-respondía el castaño

-Eso es lo que tu crees Anata, pero desde que has entrado en la universidad llamaste la atención de muchas chicas

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio-respondía la chica a la pregunta de su novio-de hecho un día que tu estabas ausente una chica de la clase en la que estamos Rias y yo consiguió una foto tuya con el torso desnudo y recién salido de las ducha-explicaba la chica que en estos momentos tenía un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-exclamó el chico ante la información que le acaba de dar Akeno

El castaño estuvo un par de minutos con la sorpresa en su cara hasta que su rostro mostró una cara inexpresiva

-"Matsuda y Motohama"-pensó para si mismo el chico sabiendo que algunas veces sus dos amigos intentaban algo contra él, aunque por alguna razón tenía una ligera sospecha de que Aika estaba también metida en el asunto siendo quién repartía la fotografía entre algunas estudiantes y por supuesto llevándose algún tipo de beneficio

-Pero no te preocupes Anata, esas fotos ya no están en circulación-volvía a hablar Akeno

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba un tanto curioso Issei

-Rias y yo nos emcargamos personalmente de deshacernos de todas y cada una de esas fotos

Al escuchar lo dicho por la pelinegra el castaño no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se dibujase en sus labios

-Ooooh ¿Ahora quién trata de de dejar en claro quién es su hombre?-preguntaba Issei disfrutando de ver como la ojivioleta desviaba la mirada mientras ponía un lindo puchero

-Hmph! Teníamos que dejar en claro que nosotras y el resto de las chicas somos las únicas con derecho a verte de esa forma-explicaba la joven para después volver a mirar a su novio con otra sonrisa socarrona-¿O acaso que harías tu si alguna de nosotras hubiera sido fotografiada desnuda y esas fotos hubieran llegado a las manos de los chicos de la universidad?

...

...

...

-Tsk! Esta bien...ahí me pillaste-respondía Issei mirando a Akeno

Por varios segundos se miraron el uno al otro para luego comenzar a reírse

-Entonces Akeno ¿Que te parece ir al arcade y luego un helado?-preguntaba Issei proponiendo un plan para la cita

-Ufufufu encantada de seguir ese plan si es contigo Anata-decía la chica con una sonrisa

Así ambos se dirigieron hacia el arcade del centro comercial. Una vez allí la joven pareja se estuvo divirtiendo por un par de horas, incluso el chico después gastar una buena cantidad de monedas consiguió ganar un peluche de un Pikachu para Akeno en el juego del gancho

-Akeno ¿Te apetece jugar al billar?-preguntaba Issei viendo que había una mesa de billar libre

-Me encantaría pero no sé jugar Anata

-Entonces yo te enseñaré, de eso no te preocupes-respondía el castaño convenciendo así a la pelinegra

Tras pagar lo marcado para jugar una partida de billar y colocar correctamente las bolas, Issei comenzó a enseñarle a Akeno como jugar

-Muy bien Akeno, el taco de billar se coge de esta forma-explicaba Issei poniéndose a espaldas de la chica

-Ahora coloca tu mano derecha en la parte de abajo del taco y la izquierda en la de arriba. Después inclinate hacia delante para golpear la bola blanca-instruia el castaño a la pelinegra

Akeno siguió las instrucciones y se inclinó junto a Issei, el cuál, repitió la misma acción de la chica para no perder la postura inicial, pero en ese mismo momento Issei sintió como el trasero de Akeno rozó contra la entrepierna del castaño

El castaño no pudo evitar tragar duro al sentir el suave trasero de su novia pelinegra, sobretodo al ver la postura en la que estaban su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginando a ellos dos haciendo cosas nada santas encima de la mesa del billar

Por otra parte, Akeno también sintió ese pequeño roce contra la entrepierna del castaño y se le ocurrió una idea, así que poniendo una sonrisa traviesa la pelinegra puso en práctica su naturaleza de ángel caído

-¿Así está bien Ise-sensei...o debería decir Anata-sensei?-preguntaba con voz seductora la chica inclinandose un poco más, ocasionando así que su trasero volviera a rozarse con la entrepierna de su novio

-S-si...así está muy bien. Ahora arrastra el taco hacia atrás y golpea con fuerza la bola blanca-explicaba como podía Issei

-De acuerdo-respondía la chica para realizar la acción que le dijo su novio pero de nuevo haciendo que su trasero volviera a tocar la entrepierna de Issei pero ahora la chica consiguió notar de forma leve un pequeño bulto

La pelinegra sonrió orgullosa al ver la reacción que provocaba en el castaño

Tras ese momento, Akeno golpeó la bola blanca rompiendo así el rack y consiguiendo entronerar una bola lisa

-Buen golpe Akeno!-felicitaba Issei a la ojivioleta

-Gracias Anata, se lo debo al buen sensei que tengo-decía Akeno con una sonrisa y un guiño para el castaño

Unos minutos después...

-Akeno...¿Estás segura que no sabías jugar al billar?-preguntaba con ojos entrecerrados Issei mientras miraba a una Akeno sonriente

Todo se debía a que el castaño perdió en el billar contra Akeno

-Por supuesto Anata. De seguro que solo ha sido la suerte del principiante-aseguraba la pelinegra con una sonrisa inocente

-Si...seguro que fue eso...-seguía diciendo el castaño manteniendo la mirada en la joven

-Venga Anata, vayamos a tomar ese helado que prometiste y así podré pensar mi recompensa por haber ganado

-Espera...¿Desde cuándo acordamos que habría una recompensa?-preguntaba Issei curioso

-Siempre tiene que haber una recompensa para el ganador o la ganadora en cualquier juego

-¿Cualquier tipo de recompensa?

-Cualquiera...-decía Akeno mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del castaño

El castaño correspondía a la acción de la ojivioleta posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica. A continuación, la pareja cerró el poco espacio que había entre ellos para juntar sus labios en un beso

Durantes veinte segundos la pareja estuvi besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro mientras juntaban sus frentes

-Creo que necesito ese helado más que nunca...-decía Issei sin apartar su mirada de los orbes violetas de Akeno

-Ufufufu ya somos dos-hablaba la pelinegra

En ese momento ambos compartieron una pequeña risa para poner camino al puesto de helados más cercano

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado Akeno?-preguntaba Issei una vez llegaron a la heladería

-Mmmm...me apetece uno de fresa-respondía la joven pelinegra

-Estupendo. Ahora mismo voy a pedirlos ¿Que tal si tu vas cogiendo algún asiento en la terraza?

-Hai!

Así fue como Akeno se sentó en una de las mesas de la terraza de la heladería

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su novio volviera, un grupo de tres pandilleros se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba la pelinegra

-Hola hermosa ¿Como alguien como tu está por aquí sola?-preguntaba el que parecía el líder en un intento de seducir a Akeno

Aunque por fuera la pelinegra mostraba una sonrisa forzada, por dentro tenía otros pensamientos

-"¡¿Por qué tenían que llegar gentuza como esta a estropear mi cita con Anata?!"-exclamaba la joven en su mente en un intento por pensar en como ahuyentarlos y poder seguir esta gran cita sin ningún inconveniente más

-Tan solo esperando a mi novio. Así que me gustaría que no me molestarais más. Gracias-respondía Akeno manteniendo la sonrisa forzada aunque una de sus cejas comenzaba a temblar al ver que estos seguían a su lado

-Oh vamos! No seas tan ruda preciosa ¿Que te parece si vienes a pasar un buen momento con nosotros, unos verdaderos hombres, ahora que ese noviecito tuyo no está aquí?-preguntaba el segundo de ellos con una sonrisa lasciva mirando el gran pecho de la ojivioleta

Aunque esa sonrisa cambió a una expresión de confusión cuando escuchó como la pelinegra comenzó a soltar una leve risa

-¿Verdaderos hombres? ¿Hoy en día se le llama así a los insectos que intentan intimidar a una mujer yendo en grupo? Mi novio es mucho más hombre que vosotros tres juntos, ni siquiera le llegáis a la suela del zapato ni sois dignos de pisar el mismo suelo que pisa el-hablaba Akeno con voz fría y aún manteniendo su sonrisa

Akeno no estaba dispuesta a que unos don nadie ningunearan a su novio

Los tres pandilleros sintieron como un escalofrío de miedo recorría toda su espalda tras escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra

A los pocos segundos, el primer en salir de ese estado era el que aparentaba ser el líder de los otros dos

-Oye zorra! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si no vienes por las buenas con nosotros, vendrás por las malas!-exclamaba el líder levantando su mano para golpear y luego llevarse a Akeno

Todo eso habría funcionado sino fuera porque cierto castaño se hizo presente

-Ya tengo nuestros helados Akeno!-exclamaba Issei saliendo de la heladería y sosteniendo una copa de helado en cada mano. Uno de fresa y otro que parecía de vainilla

-Estupendo Anata-hablaba Akeno con un tono de voz más animado y alegre

El castaño le cedió el de fresa a la chica mientras que se quedaba con el de vainilla, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse el líder de los pandilleros volvió a hablar

-¡¿Ahora tu quién mierdas eres?! No me digas que eres el novio de esta zorra!-exclamaba iracundo el líder

-Oh perdón! No os había visto, aunque claro, suelo ignorar a los insectos

-¿Eh?-fue lo más inteligente que salió de los labios del líder ante las palabras

Y cuando vio que el castaño se acercaba hacia él y sus dos compañeros con una expresión tranquila no pudo evitar tener la sensación de querer huir de ahí

-Si insectos, insectos que se atreven a levantarle la mano a una mujer. Os recomiendo que os largueis de aquí cuanto antes...porque si veo que le levantas de nuevo la mano a mi mujer...desearas no haber nacido-decía Issei con un tono frío y amenanzante consiguiendo ahuyentar a los tipejos que molestaban a Akeno

Pero lo que no vio el castaño fue el efecto que tuvo su amenaza a los pandilleros en su novia pelinegra

La chica al oír como Issei la reclamaba su mujer no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, y a eso hay que añadirle que tras oír también la amenaza del castaño a esos tipos su sonrojo aumentó un poco y también...se excitó

-Espero que no te hayan molestado mucho esos tip...-iba a decir el chico solo para ser interrumpido por un corto pero apasionado beso de su novia pelinegra

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba algo aturdido por la repentina muestra de afección por parte de Akeno

-Una pequeña recompensa por defenderme. Además de que viéndote actuar de forma tan varonil contra ellos...me excitó bastante-explicaba la pelinegra susurrando la última parte en el oído de Issei, provocándole un sonrojo

Issei decidió no responder y se centró en comer su helado de vainilla. Akeno también siguió la misma acción solo que con un semblante más feliz de lo normal

Y así fue como la cita de Issei y Akeno estaba llegando a su fin, hasta que, por azares del destino acabaron en un lugar algo conocido para ellos

-Akeno...¿Esta calle...es la de los "love hotels"?-preguntaba un tanto nervioso el castaño al estar caminando por dicha calle junto a la pelinegra

-Eso parece Anata

-Creo que deberíamos desviarnos por otro sitio...-hablaba el chico intentó tomar un camino diferente pero fue interrumpido por la ojivioleta

-Ne ne Anata...¿Por qué no entramos en uno de ellos?-preguntaba con voz sugerente la chica y pegando su cuerpo al de su novio

-¿Q-que?

-¿No crees que sería excitante? La esposa esperando en casa a su marido mientrs este está pasando un gran rato con su amante-decía Akeno pegándose a Issei aún más y pasando sus suaves manos por el cuello del chico

Por supuesto el castaño captó la intención de Akeno. La esposa era Rias, el marido él y la amante Akeno. El chico sabía desde hace mucho de esta pequeña fantasía y siendo sinceros a Issei también le excitaba un poco pero sentía como si traicionara a Rias

Algo muy raro, ya que después de todo tanto Rias como Akeno eran dos chicas de su harem

-¿Que dices Anata? ¿No te excita la idea?-preguntaba de nuevo Akeno

-N-no es eso pero...creo que sería mejor avisar a Rias...de que quizás lleguemos tarde-proponía Issei

-Pero eso estropearia todo!-exclamaba con un pequeño puchero Akeno, como si fuera una niña pequeña-además allí podríamos darnos nuestras recompensas sin preocuparnos por el resto de las chicas-seguía hablando la pelinegra queriendo tener su momento especial con su novio y futuro esposo

También la chica decidió usar un arma fatal para cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra...los ojitos de cachorro

Issei hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer ante esa mirada...pero en el fondo también quería tener su momento con Akeno al igual que Rias y Asia tuvieron el suyo

Por lo que tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta tomó una decisión

-Esta bien...pero solo por unas horas-aceptaba Issei provocando una gran sonrisa en Akeno y que esta lo llevara casi a rastras hasta el love hotel

Unos minutos después, una de las puertas de las habitaciones del hotel fue abierta por una pareja que estaba besándose de forma apasionada

Dicha pareja eran Issei y Akeno, los cuáles llevaban besándose de esa manera desde que la chica se colgó de Issei en el ascensor, abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas

El castaño ya no soportó más y se dejó llevar por sus instintos

La oareja no dejó de besarse hasta que Issei dejó a Akeno encima de la cama y el se posó encima de ella

-Anata...no aguanto más...-decía Akeno entre jadeos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración

-Yo tampoco...Akeno...

-Entonces dejémonos llevar por la pasión Anata-hablaba la chica deshaciéndose de su vestido y quedando solo en su ropa interior de encaje negra

Siendo como era, Issei no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo el sensual cuerpo de su novia de ojos violetas. Tenía que admitir que de todas sus chicas Akeno era la que tenía la figura más sexy y sensual, todo debido a su herencia de ángel caído y ser reencarnada en un demonio

-Ufufufu Anata...¿Te vas a quedar mirando toda la noche?-preguntaba la chica acercando a Issei hacia ella

-Por supuesto que no-respondía Issei atacando el cuello de la chica

Lemon inicia

La pelinegra comenzó a gemir al sentir su cuello siendo besado por su novio

Poco a poco el castaño fue bajando hasta llegar al valle que de entre los enormes pechos de su novia

-Ara ara ¿Estás ansioso por jugar con ellas Anata?-preguntaba Akeno con una sonrisa seductora

A continuación, la chica se llevó las manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador, dejando así libre sus grandes pechos. A su vez, Issei se liberaba de la chaqueta y camiseta quedando solo con sus pantalones

Issei se quedó unos segundos hipnotizado al ver como los pechos de la ojivioleta rebotaban levemente hasta que se lanzó a besarlos y amasarlos, sacándole así gemidos a Akeno

-A-anata! Sigue...por favor...-pedía la chica abrazando la cabeza contra sus pechos, animándolo a seguir con su acción

El castaño estaba ahora mismo con ambas manos atendiendo los dos pechos de sus chica, usaba sus dedos para jugar con el pezón del pecho izquierdo y su boca para chupar el pezón del pecho derecho

Esto provocaba que la pelinegra se retorciera de placer. También comenzó a sentir algo duro rozar contra su vientre

Durante varios minutos Issei siguió jugando con los pechos de Akeno

-Anata...vamos a cambiar...de posición-decía como podía entre gemidos

En un movimiento rápido la chica tumbó a Issei, el cuál no se esperaba la acción de Akeno

-Ahora es mi turno de complacerte Anata-hablaba Akeno mientras desabrochaba y se deshacía del pantalón y ropa interior del castaño, haciendo que la erección de su novio quedara libre

-¿Que tal si probamos una nueva posición?-seguía hablando de nuevo la ojivioleta con una sonrisa seductora

Esta se posicionó encima del castaño pero a la inversa, quedando así en la posición del 69, donde la cara de Akeno estaba a centímetros del erecto miembro del chico y la húmeda vagina de la pelinegra muy cerca de la cara de Issei

-Itadakimasu~-hablaba Akeno comenzando a dar pequeños besos en la punta del miembro de Issei

Poco a poco, esos besos se fueron convirtiendo en lamidas por todo el pene del chico hasta que la chica comenzó a tragar y chuparlo a un buen ritmo

Mientras tanto, el castaño a la vez que intentaba aguantar sus gemidos, también amasaba las nalgas de su novia y tenía el ángulo perfecto para ver como la vagina de la chica se contraia y se humedecía aún más

-Anata...vamos, no es justo que solo tu estes recibiendo placer-se quejaba Akeno mientras seguía atendiendo el pene del castaño

-L-lo siento Akeno-se disculpaba Issei para afirmar su agarre en el trasero de su chica y empezar a atender su vagina, sacándole gemidos a esta

-Aaaah!...si Anata...sigue por favor...-pedía Akeno para volver a atender el erecto pene del chico con más ímpetu

Varios minutos después, la pareja seguía en la misma posición, como si estuvieran compitiendo para ver quién llegaba al clímax antes

Issei decidió subir un peldaño más y dejó de lamer la vagina de Akeno para introducir dos dedos en ella, mientras usaba ahora su boca y lengua para lamer y mordisquear levemente el clítoris de esta, ocasionando que la pelinegra soltara un gran gemido

La chica al ver como su novio subía la intensidad ella decidió hacer lo mismo. De un momento a otro la chica enredó el pene de Issei entre sus pechos para después moverlos de arriba a abajo y lamer la cabeza del miembro cuando este se asomaba. La acción de Akeo provocó que Issei gruñera entre dientes intentando aguantar su clímax

Continuaron de esta forma por algunos minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite

-Akeno...me corro!

-Anata!

Así ambos llegaron a la vez a sus clímax, derramando sus fluidos en la boca del otro

Akeno tragaba por completo el semen de su novio con experiencia, sin dejar que se derramara ninguna gota. Por su parte, Issei también intentaba que ninguna gota se derramara

-Mmmm~, el sabor de Anata es tan varonil~-decía Akeno excitada tras haber probado la semilla de Issei

-Tu eres muy dulce Akeno-hablaba ahora Issei

En un momento, Akeno se quitó de encima de Issei pero se quedó en cuatro mientras miraba por encima de su hombro y con una de sus manos abría su vagina

-Por favor Anata~. Te necesito dentro de mí-decía Akeno balanceando su trasero de lado a lado

-¿Estás segura Akeno?-preguntaba Issei soportando las ganas de hacer suya a la ojivioleta

-Hai...no lo soportó más Anata. Quiero me hagas tuya...y que seas rudo desde el principio-pedía Akeno

Esas palabras de la pelinegra fueron el detonante para que el castaño introdujera de una sola vez su pene en la vagina de Akeno, rompiendo el himen de la chica y haciéndola gritar

-¿Estás bien Akeno?-preguntaba con un tono de voz preocupado Issei tras haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos y no haber sido más gentil

-Hai Anata...no te preocupes-decía Akeno con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a Issei

En ese momento, el castaño se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para capturar los labios de su novia pelinegra en un suave beso, por supuesto Akeno correspondió sin dudar a la muestra afectiva por parte de su futuro esposo

-Anata...puedes moverte ya...-pedía Akeno después de separarse del beso

El chico asintió al oír lo dicho por la ojivioleta. Con ambas manos agarró firmemente la esbelta cintura de su novia y comenzó a dar suaves estocadas contra ella

Con el paso de los minutos, el castaño comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones, causando que Akeno apretara las sabanas y los dientes en un intento por reprimir sus gemidos

-Anata sigue, por favor...más fuerte...más duro!-exclamaba perdida en el placer Akeno

Issei cumplió con las palabras de la pelinegra y aumentó más la velocidad. A continuación, con uno de sus brazos abrazó la cintura de su novia, consiguiendo levantarla y haciendo que la espalda de esta y su pecho estuvieran pegados, la mano sobrante fue hacia uno de los pechos y comenzara a apretarlo fuertemente

Akeno ante la nueva posición, no pudo evitar que sus gemidos aumentasen, sobretodo por el nuevo ángulo en el que sentía como el pene de Issei la llenaba

-Akeno...no creo que aguante mucho más...-decía entre jadeos Issei

-Lo quiero d-dentro Anata-pedía la pelinegra

-Tomalo todo Akeno!-exclamaba Issei soltando su semilla en el interior de la ojivioleta, la cuál soltó un gran gemido al sentir como su futuro esposo la llenaba

Tras unos segundos más Issei descargó por completo su primera carga en el interior de su novia

Cuando el castaño iba a hablar se vio sorprendido al ser empujado, acabando bocarriba y con Akeno sentada encima de él

-¿A-akeno?-hablaba el chico

-Vamos Anata...¿Acaso me dirás que solo una ronda te satisface?-preguntaba Akeno a su novio con ojos que demostraban amor y pasión pero también mucha lujuria

-B-bueno...etto...-intentaba decir algo Issei pero no podía por los nervios de ver a Akeno más excitada de lo normal

-Además te recuerdo que tengo una pequeña competencia personal con Rias sobre cuál de las dos tendrá a tu primer hijo o hija. Ella me lleva una semana de ventaja...así que es justo que yo quiera aprovechar hasta el último segundo que tengo ¿No crees Anata?-preguntaba Akeno mientras movía sus caderas contra el miembro del chico, consiguiendo así una nueva erección de su novio

Por alguna razón el que Rias y Akeno se pelearan por tener a su primer retoño le excitaba pero también le conmovía, nunca se imaginó que dos hermosas chicas como ellas se pelearan por ese derecho y eso sin olvidarse de sus otras diez novias

-Gaaah!-exclamaba Issei al sentir como Akeno comenzaba a cabalgar su pene

-Vamos Anata. Aún tenemos la habitación para algunas horas más disponibles-decía la chica mientras comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad y apoyaba sus manos sobre el torso de Issei

-Claro Akeno-decía Issei para posar ambas manos de nuevo en la cintura de la chica y coordinar sus estocadas con los movimientos de la pelinegra

Y durante unas horas más, lo único que salía de la habitación de la joven pareja eran los distintos gemidos de un chico y una chica entregándose el uno al otro

Unas horas atrás...

Baraqiel se encontraba tranquilo firmando unos importantes documentos para Grigori en su despacho hasta que su ceño se frunció y el bolígrafo que estaba usando se rompió por la fuerza que hizo en su mano

-Por alguna razón deseo matar a Hyodo Issei-eran las palabras del cadre, vicegobernador de Grigori y padre de Akeno

Listo! Hasta el capítulo de Akeno. El siguiente capítulo estará protagonizado por la loli neko favorita de muchos...Koneko Toujou!

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Issei x Koneko(Shirone)

Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro one-shot de esta serie. Hoy ha llegado el turno de cierta neko loli que es la favorita de muchos...Koneko Toujou o Shirone como también es conocida

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Kuoh, dando lugar al esperado fin de semana

Y en cierta residencia, mas concretamente en el salón de esta, se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño sentado en el sofá. En su regazo se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco corto y cuerpo que todavía estaba desarrollándose, pero la principal característica de esta joven eran las dos orejas de gato al igual que una cola blanca que salía de su espalda baja

Esta chica era Koneko Toujou, también conocida por el nombre de Shirone. Aunque las únicas personas que la llamaban así eran su hermana Kuroka e Issei, este último solo cuando estaban ellos dos solos

En este mismo momento, Issei tan solo estaba mirando lo que daban en cada canal mientras que Koneko comía unos pocos dulces, aunque si uno se fijaba un poco más, en rostro de la joven se podía ver una muy pequeña sonrisa

Issei sabiendo lo inexpresiva que algunas veces podía ser Koneko, decidió buscar la respuesta a su duda

-Koneko-chan ¿Por qué estás alegre hoy?-preguntaba Issei haciendo que la neko de pelo blanco girase su cabeza para responderle

-Hoy no están ni la pajarraco ni la kitsune, por lo que el regazo de sempai es mío durante todo el día

Si, la competencia por el regazo del castaño continuaba, solo que ahora había una rival más, la cuál era Kunou

Issei se dio cuenta de que lo dicho por la nekomata era verdad ya que recordó que tanto a Ravel como Kunou les costó marcharse este fin de semana porque querían pasar algo mas de tiempo con él

Para convencerlas tuvo que prometer que en las siguientes vacaciones pasaría un día con cada una de ellas, ocasionando así que ambas chicas se fueran más alegres a cumplir con sus respectivos deberes

-Aparte de que tampoco está Nee-sama para intentar robarme a sempai-seguía hablando Koneko solo que esto lo había susurrado

-¿Que ocurre con Kuroka, Koneko-chan? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que ella me aleje de ti?-preguntaba con un tono burlón intentando avergonzar a la nekomata de cabello blanco

Pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe y pellizco en sus piernas

-OUCH!-exclamaba Issei al sentir un poco de dolor ante el golpe de Koneko

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la chica neko solo para ver como esta la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, dando un aire un tanto intimidante

-Hmph! Toda la culpa es de sempai. Primero tengo que compartir mi regazo con la pajarraco y la kitsune. Y después tengo que ver como Nee-sama te seduce usando sus pechos...y los míos aún no han crecido lo suficiente-hablaba Koneko mientras susurraba lo último

Y es que parece que el cuerpo tardaría en madurar por completo un par de años más debido al poco uso de senjutsu. A diferencia suya, su hermana Kuroka llevaba usando senjutsu mucho más tiempo por lo que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado

Ante las palabras de la joven nekomata, el castaño no pudo decir nada a su favor. Después de todo era muy cierto que la nekomata de pelo negro lo seducia usando su mayor debilidad

-¿Y el pellizco por qué fue?-preguntaba con tono de duda el castaño por el pellizco que le había dado Koneko justo después de golpearle la pierna

Tras la pregunta de Issei, la nekomata se sonrojo y bajó sus orejas demostrando un poco de vergüenza

-Eso fue porque...porque sempai no me llamó como le dije que podía llamarme cuando estuviéramos a solas-explicaba la chica con un suave tono de voz

Issei solo pudo sonreír recordando ese pequeño momento con la pequeña nekomata

-Lo siento ¿Me perdonas...Shirone-chan?-preguntaba Issei abrazando a la chica por su pequeña cintura, ocasionando que el sonrojo de la peliblanca aumentara

-H-hai-respondía la chica acurrucándose en el pecho del chico comenzando a ronronear cuando este empezó a acariciarle la cabeza

-"Kawaii"-pensaba Issei al sentir como la peliblanca ronroneaba al sentir sus caricias

Así fue como la pareja estuvo viendo diferentes programas de televisión durante toda la tarde

Horas más tarde siendo casi de noche, Issei se dirigió hacia el baño que solo el y sus chicas podían usar, el cuál tenía el tamaño de un onsen

-Haaa~...esto es vida-decía el castaño mientras entraba para disfrutar del agua caliente

El chico estaba tan relajado que no escuchó como la puerta corrediza del baño se abría, dejando pasar a cierta peliblanca de pelo corto que usaba una toalla para esconder su figura

-¿Sempai?

-Oh hola Koneko-chan...¡¿Koneko-chan?! O sea Shirone-chan ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tan solo venía para lavarle la espalda a sempai-explicaba la chica dejando a la vista sus características gatunas

Aunque la razón principal del porqué Koneko se encontraba ahora mismo en el baño era porqué quería tener un momento con su sempai, y así adelantarse a su hermana Kuroka pero sobretodo también adelantarse a Ravel y Kunou, sobretodo a la primera

-Oooh entiendo...s-supongo que está bien-decía Issei

En ese momento, el castaño se salió del onsen para sentarse en un taburete esperando a que la peliblanca comenzara su labor

Koneko dejó caer la toalla, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo todavía en desarrollo. La nekomata se situó detrás de Issei y con una esponja con jabón comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de su novio

Tras unos minutos enjabonando y lavando la espalda del castaño, Koneko no podía evitar mirar alguna que otra de las heridas y cicatrices que Issei tenía en su espalda

Desde su punto de vista a ella le parecían muy atractivas, todo debido a su sangre de nekomata. Esa herencia suya le hacía buscar un hombre fuerte con el que procrear su especie, y para ella no había hombre más fuerte que el que la ayudó a salir de ese trauma con su parte nekomata y el senjutsu y por sobretodo la persona que consiguió que Kuroka y ella volvieran a estar en buenos términos

Por lo que con una expresión avergonzada y tímida esparcio un poco de jabón sobre sus modestos pechos, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Issei y pegó su pecho contra la espalda del chico

-S-shirone-chan!-exclamaba Issei al sentir los pechos de la nekomata presionados contra su espalda

-T-tan solo lavando la espalda...de la misma manera queblo haría una esposa-respondía Koneko para luego comenzar a frotar sus pechos de arriba para abajo

Issei no pudo evitar el que poco a poco comenzara a excitarse al sentir los pezones de su novia nekomata de pelo blanco en su espalda, notaba como sus instintos de dragón le gritaban de hacerla suya ahora mismo

Algo muy parecido le ocurría a Koneko. Ella también comenzaba a sentir como sus instintos primarios de su raza le gritaban que se apareara con él

-Sempai...-decía de forma suave Koneko mientras acercaba su boca al cuello del chico y comenzaba a besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo

La peliblanca poco a poco se iba dejándose guiar por su parte nekomata

-Shirone-chan...-decía Issei suprimiendo algún gemido cuando comenzó a sentir la atención que le estaba dando Koneko en su cuello

Poco a poco, la chica comenzaba a acariciar el torso del castaño con sus manos y de forma muy suave, excitando aún más a Issei

La nekomata ya no soportando más cambió su posición y se puso delante de su novio y como era costumbre se sentó en su regazo y selló sus labios con los de él en un suave beso

Issei no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder al gesto de la peliblanca y rodeó la pequeña cintura de esta con sus brazos, mientras Koneko también usaba sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su amado

El beso fue subiendo de tono cuando el castaño aprovechó un pequeño momento para morder el labio inferior de la nekomata, usando ese mismo momento para usar su lengua y provocando que Koneko comenzara a gemir en su boca

Tras un minuto entero besándose, la pareja tuvo que separarse si querían recuperar un poco de aire para sus pulmones

-Sempai...ya no aguanto más...yo también quiero ser una contigo...quiero tener muchos gatitos contigo como Nee-sama...quiero ser una buena esposa para sempai...-confesaba Koneko acurrucandose en el pecho de Issei mientras miraba a este a los ojos

-Shirone-chan...¿Estás segura?-preguntaba con leve tono de preocupación el castaño

-Hai...aunque aún no tengo un cuerpo del gusto de sempai-hablaba la peliblanca con voz un poco triste

Lemon inicia

Al escuchar lo dicho por la nekomata de pelo blanco, el chico sonrió de forma cálida y acarició la cabeza de la joven

-Eso ahora no me importa, quizás al Issei del pasado si, pero te puedo asegurar que mi yo actual no se fija solo en eso. Puedo esperar un poco más, por eso te hice la pregunta pero si en verdad quieres entonces yo no soy quien para decirte que no...mi linda y hermosa gatita blanca-hablaba Issei mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la nekomata

-S-sempai...-gemia Koneko tanto por las palabras de Issei como por la atención que este ahora le estaba dando en el cuello

-Nyaaaa!~-exclamaba la chica al sentir las manos del castaño comenzaban a jugar con uno de sus pechos y la otra amasaba una de sus nalgas

Durante algunos minutos, la pareja se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que la joven nekomata sintió contra su estómago el miembro erecto de su pareja

Aprovechando su fuerza como una torre, Koneko empujó a Issei haciendo que este quedase sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y ella quedó en cuatro y con su cara cerca del pene de su novio

-"Así que esto estuvo dentro de Asia-sempai, Akeno-sempai y Rias-neesan..."-eran los pensamientos de la peliblanca al saber que ella sería la siguiente

-¿Shirone-chan...?

-Dejamelo a mí...senpai-fueron las palabras de Koneko para luego rodear con una de sus manos el pene de Issei y comenzar a masturbarlo a la vez que daba tímidas lamidas en la cabeza de este

-Shirone-chan...-hablaba Issei aguantando sus gemidos y gruñidos ante la acción de Koneko

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nekomata de pelo blanco comenzó a tragar y chupar con más fuerza el miembro erecto de Issei, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y el placer a la vez que ella comenzaba a masturbarse por sí misma introduciendo un dedo en su intimidad

-S-shirone-chan...lo haces muy bien-decía el chico que animaba a la peliblanca acariciando su cabeza junto a sus orejas

Koneko no pudo evitar un pequeño ronroneo saliese de su boca por las caricias que le daba su novio

-No voy a...aguantar mucho...más...Shirone-chan-advertía Issei a la chica de que su clímax estaba cerca

Koneko al oír lo dicho por el castaño intentó tragar todo lo que podía del miembro del chico

-Shirone-chan!-exclamaba Issei llevando sus manos inconscientemente a la cabeza de su novia y forzando a que esta tragara un poco más de su pene

La peliblanca podía sentir como el castaño derramaba toda su semilla en su pequeña boca pero ella dejó que alguna se derramara y acabara cayendo en su cuerpo

-Lo siento Shirone-chan-se disculpaba el castaño tras haberse dejado llevar

-N-no pasa nada...la leche de sempai...-decía Koneko excitada mientras recogía una poca que se le cayó en su pecho y se la llevaba a la boca

Al ver dicha escena Issei no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo, haciendo que su pene se volviera a levantar

La peliblanca decidió que ya era hora del siguiente paso

-Por favor sempai, seamos ya uno-pedía Koneko tumbandose con su espalda tocando el suelo y abriendo levemente sus piernas, invitando así a Issei

El castaño accedió al pedido de su novia de pelo blanco pero antes de introducir su miembro se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos de la chica

-Esto puede llegar a dolerte bastante Shirone-chan, así que si quieres parar tan solo dilo ¿De acuerdo?-advirtió el chico logrando un asentimiento de Koneko

Después de haber avisado a Koneko, Issei alineó su pene con la entrada de la nekomata peliblanca y comenzó a presionar

-Nghhh-eran los quejidos de la chica al sentir como poco a poco el miembro de su novio iba abriendo sus paredes hasta llegar a una barrera

Issei cruzó su mirada con la de Koneko, esta con una sonrisa asintió haciendo entender de que podía seguir

Tras ese gesto de la nekomata, el castaño rompió de una estocada rápida rompiendo así la barrera

Antes de que Koneko pudiera lanzar algún grito o gemido de dolor, Issei se encargó de comenzar un beso con ella para distraerla de ese dolor

Dicha acción de su novio tuvo el efecto deseado e hizo que la nekomata de cabello blanco empezara a relajarse y corresponder también al beso

Tras un par de minutos, Koneko comenzó a mover sus caderas haciéndole entender a Issei que podía moverse

Sin dudarlo, el castaño comenzó con suaves penetraciones provocando que la chica soltara suaves gemidos

-Nyaaaa~!...s-sempai!-exclamaba la peliblanca de placer

Al escuchar los gemidos de placer de su novia, Issei comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte

-Shirone-chan...tu interior...es tan apretado...

-Sempai...no pares, por favor

Durante varios minutos más ambos se dejaron llevar sus instintos primarios

-Shirone-chan...me corro!-exclamaba Issei cambiando a un ritmo lento pero con estocadas más fuertes

-Dentro sempai! Déjalo dentro!-exclamaba Koneko abrazando fuertemente con sus brazos y piernas a Issei

-Shirone-chan!-gritó el chico para vaciar su segunda descarga del día pero esta vez en el interior de la nekomata

-Nyaaaaa~!-gemia Koneko corriendose al mismo tiempo que su novio

Unos segundos después de que el castaño se corriera en el interior de la peliblanca, este sacó su miembro de la vagina de la chica, provocando que un poco de semen cayera afuera

-Dentro de mí...hay mucha leche de sempai-decía Koneko algo exhausta

A los pocos segundos a la nekomata peliblanca se le ocurrió una idea, la chica dejó que sus labios dibujasen una leve sonrisa sabiendo que con lo que tenía planeado tanto Issei como ella disfrutarían aún más

-Sempai cierra los ojos, por favor-hablaba Koneko

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Shirone-chan?-preguntaba con tono de duda el chico ante la petición de su kouhai y novia

-Solo hazlo-repetía de nuevo la nekomata

-De acuerdo, lo haré-respondía el chico accediendo al pedido de la peliblanca

Ya una vez conseguido el que Issei cerrara sus ojos, esta dejó escapar un leve suspiro de su boca y también cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, así al par de segundos toda su figura comenzó a brillar durante unos segundos

-Sempai ya puedes abrir los ojos-escuchaba Issei la voz de la peliblanca, le pareció que sonaba algo más madura

El castaño abrió los ojos como le dijo la chica solo para abrirlos aún más al ver lo que había delante suyo

Lo que Issei vio fue la versión adulta de Koneko, lo que antes llamaban su modo Shirone. Siendo sinceros se había olvidado por completo de que la nekomata podía acceder a ese modo debido al momento que estaba viviendo la pareja

La chica sonrió al ver como el chico no podía sacar sus ojos de su figura

-¿Te gusta sempai?-preguntaba con una voz suave Koneko manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa

-S-si...-era lo único que podía decir Issei

-En un tiempo tendré esta forma definitivamente y podré ser una mejor esposa para ti, mejor que Nee-sama-decía Koneko abrazando a Issei y aún muy decidida en superar a su hermana

Después de lo dicho por la peliblanca, el castaño no pudo evitar imaginarse a él en una noche de pasión con ambas hermanas nekomata

-Jejeje...-reía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa boba y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

Koneko al ver la expresión de su novio afilo su mirada, que ahora había adquirido rasgos más felinos, a la vez que inflaba un poco sus mejillas sabiendo que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Issei

-OUCH!-gritó Issei de dolor al sentir como la nekomata le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente

-¿Que pensamientos pervertidos estabas teniendo sempai?-preguntaba Koneko

-N-ninguno Shirone-chan...tan solo pensaba en...unas cosas-se inventaba como podía una excusa el chico

Koneko podía asegurar que tipo de pensamientos estaba teniendo en ese momento su futuro esposo, pero decidió ignorarlos esta vez porque tenía otros planes

-Entonces deja de pensar en eso ¿Acaso no quieres saber como se siente esta forma?-preguntaba Koneko a Issei con tono seductor y pegando su ahora desarrollado pecho contra el torso del castaño

Parece que pasar más tiempo con Kuroka influenció en algunas cosas para Koneko

-¿Mi linda gatita blanca no quedó satisfecha?-preguntó Issei abrazando la cintura y disfrutando de la expresión tímida de su novia

-Aunque tengo que admitir que yo quiero seguir-seguía hablando el chico

-Entonces continuemos-respondia audazmente la peliblanca para derribar a su novio tumbandolo en el suelo mientras ella se subía a horcajadas

Con ayuda de una de sus manos, Koneko alineaba el pene de Issei con su entrada, una vez hecho eso la joven se dejó caer haciendo que el miembro de su novio llegara hasta lo más profundo

-Sempai!-exclamaba Koneko al sentir de nuevo a Issei en su interior

Tras eso, Koneko comenzó a cabalgar el miembro de Issei. Por su parte, el castaño estaba hipnotizado viendo como los pechos de la nekomata peliblanca rebotaban de arriba a abajo, y tras no soportarlo más llevó sus dos manos a los pechos de la nekomata peliblanca, haciendo que esta se excitara más

A continuación, Issei decidió sentarse mientras mantenía a Koneko todavía en su regazo. En esa nueva posición, el chico aprovechó para llevar su boca al pecho izquierdo de la chica y comenzar a jugar con él

-S-sempai! Nyaaa~!-gemia Koneko al sentir la lengua de su novio jugando con su pezón

Esto provocó que la peliblanca abrazara la cabeza del chico contra su pecho, animandolo a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo

Durante varios minutos, la pareja se mantuvo en esa posición, a veces intercambiando cortos pero apasionados besos entre ellos

-Sempai...más...más fuerte...

-Shirone-chan...me vengo!

-Nyaaaaaaaaa!~-exclamaba de placer la joven al volver a ser llenada una segunda vez por Issei

Tras vaciar de nuevo su semilla en Koneko, ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento para recuperar el aliento

-C-creo que sería mejor que fueramos ya a dormir-sugería el castaño tras vivir un gran momento su novia de pelo blanco

-Hai...muchas gracias sempai-agradecía la chica para darle un casto beso y luego quedar dormida del agotamiento

El chico solo pudo sonreír hacia la figura de la nekomata para llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación

Lemon finaliza

Ya siendo totalmente noche, un círculo mágico se hacia presente en el pasillo de la residencia Hyodo, del círculo salió una chicas con pelo negro y rasgos de gato. Esta chica era Kuroka, la cuál ahora mismo tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

-Quizás tenga suerte y después de una larga misión por fin podré tener mi apasionado momento con Ise-nya-decía Kuroka lamiendose los labios pensando en dicho momento

Una vez llegó a la habitación donde todas dormían con Issei entró lentamente para darle una sorpresa al chico

-Ise-nya tu linda gatita ha vuel...-eran las palabras de Kuroka antes de ver que Issei estaba durmiendo junto a Koneko

Por unos segundos se quedó sin palabras, ya que al momento pudo sentir el olor a sexo que desprendían ambos

Pero en vez de mostrar una expresión de celos o enfado mostró una sonrisa

-Muy bien hecho Shirone. Admito que perdí la batalla pero yo seré quien gane la guerra por ser la gatita favorita de Ise-nya y darle muchos gatitos-tras esta declaración de "guerra" Kuroka salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación para no molestar a la pareja

Listo! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de Koneko, algo corto en comparación con los tres anteriores pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

La siguiente chica será...Xenovia Quarta!

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Issei x Xenovia

Bienvenidos un día más a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Hoy es el turno de...Xenovia Quarta!

Sin más interrupciones...EMPECEMOS!

En cierto hogar de la ciudad de Kuoh, mas concretamente en el gimnasio de la residencia Hyodo estaba teniendo lugar un pequeño combate

-Aaaaaah!-era el grito de guerra que lanzaba Issei en contra de Xenovia

Este llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes roja junto a unos shorts negros, todo pensado para estar cómodo durante el entrenamiento

Ahora mismo, el castaño estaba siendo entrenado por su prometida de pelo azul en combate con espadas para así aprender a blandir mucho mejor a Ascalon y Ascalon II

La diferencia entre ambas espadas era que mientras la primera combinaba aura sagrada manteniendo su poder de "dragon slayer" pues la segunda era una espada larga que aunque también poseía una aura sagrada podía sentirse que su aura de "dragon slayer" era más predominante, haciéndola todavía más peligrosa contra los dragones y algunas otras criaturas que la propia Ascalon

De vuelta al pequeño combate de sparring. Xenovia con su Ex-Durandal y Avalon bloqueaba el ataque de Issei y con un rápido movimiento consiguió desarmar a Issei, teniendo como resultado que este perdiese su agarre en Ascalon II

Para cuando Issei intentó contraatacar con Ascalon no fue lo demasiado veloz ya que sintió como tenía a Ex-Durandal en el cuello

-Creo que vuelvo a ganar Ise-hablaba Xenovia, la cuál iba enfundada en un sujetador deportivo junto a unos shorts negros

-Supongo que todavía me queda mucho ¿No?-decía Issei soltando unos suspiros de cansancio

-No tienes que desanimarte. No lo estás haciendo nada mal para alguien que apenas peleó con espadas-hablaba Xenovia no queriendo que Issei se deprimiera

-Gracias Xenovia-decía el castaño con una sonrisa mientras cogía una par de toallas limpias para quitarse el sudor de encima y le pasaba una a la peliazul del mechón verde

-No es nada Ise, para mí es todo un placer ayudar a mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos-hablaba la joven para después comenzar a temblar-al menos tu no tuviste que pasar por el entrenamiento de Griselda

Issei ante las palabras y el estado de Xenovia no pudo evitar que una gotita nerviosa se escurriese por su nuca. Tanto Irina como Xenovia siempre se ponían de esa forma cuando recordaba algún momento de su formación de exorcistas junto a Griselda

-¿En serio fue para tanto ese entrenamiento?-preguntaba Issei a la chica sabiendo lo que era un duro entrenamiento tras ser entrenado por el exrey dragón Tannin

Ante la pregunta formulada por el castaño, la peliazul se giró con una expresión de horror en su cara

-P-por favor Ise...no me hagas recordar esa época-suplicaba la chica

-Vale! Vale! Esta bien! L-lo siento Xenovia-se disculpaba Issei no queriendo que pasara lo mismo que pasó con Irina la última vez que salió ese tema

Aún recordaba como la pobre murmuraba cosas como "no otra vez ese castigo no", "por favor todo menos eso" o "no volveré a fallar en las katas Griselda-sama"

-¿Que te parece si vamos a relajarnos a la piscina?-preguntaba Issei en un intento de hacer que su prometida no entrara en ese estado

-Si...c-creo que será lo mejor, necesito distraerme

El chico dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al evitar que Xenovia empeorara

Un par de horas después, tanto Issei como Xenovia se encontraban acostados en unas tumbonas. El castaño vestía un bañador de color negro y la chica un bikini verde oscuro

El chico estaba muy cómodo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba el ruido de la Nintendo Switch que la chica se había comprado hace unas semanas. Por lo que decidió abrir los ojos para ver a la chica revisando varios folletos

-¿Que es lo que estás viendo Xenovia?-preguntaba con curiosidad Issei al ver a la chica muy concentrada en dicha labor

-Mirando escuelas privadas para nuestros hijos Ise-respondía la peliazul con su vista todavía pegada al folleto que revisaba ahora mismo

...

...

...

-¿Perdón?-preguntaba Issei pensando que había escuchado mal

-Ya te lo dije en el Rating Game contra Dulio. Quiero que nuestros hijos estudien en una escuela privada con la mejor educación posible. Después de eso también hay que organizar la boda en el Vaticano y por supuesto elegir los nombres de nuestros cinco hijos-iba nombrando la joven del mechón verde

Tras lo dicho por Xenovia, Issei recordó aquel día donde varios de los padres de sus novias vinieron para organizar las diferentes bodas que tendrían con sus hijas

Su boda con Rias ya tuvo lugar en Kyoto, Asia la quería en Japón, Akeno vestiría un shiromuku que es el traje de novia tradicional japonés, Irina quería que su boda fuera en el Cielo y por último Xenovia decidió que fuera en el Vaticano

También recordó la parte sobre los hijos en la confesión de Xenovia hacia él en pleno Rating Game, donde la chica quería cinco hijos, 3 niños y 2 niñas

Issei solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa por las acciones de su novia de pelo azul

-Xenovia...¿No crees que estás apurando demasiado todo esto?-preguntaba el chico

-Tan solo quiero que todo salga como está previsto que debe pasar-explicaba Xenovia

-Lo sé Xenovia, pero creo que te estás precipitando con todo esto

-¿Tu crees? Quizás tengas algo de razón...pero tan solo quería darles a nuestros hijos una educación mejor que la yo tuve y ser una buena madre...-decía algo cabizbaja la chica mientras se sentaba en la tumbona

Issei al escuchar las palabras de su novia de mechón verde recordó que la infancia de Xenovia no fue de las mejores, la figura materna o de hermana mayor más parecida que tuvo fue Griselda por lo que entendía su misión de ser una gran madre

El castaño se levantó de su tumbona para sentarse junto a la joven y abrazarla

-Y créeme que serás una gran madre. Con todo esto ya lo estás demostrando pero solo creo que estás anticipando demasiado las cosas-hablaba Issei

La peliazul se acurruco contra el pecho al encontrarse cómoda entre sus brazos

-Muchas gracias Ise

-¿Gracias?

-Si...nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor...sobretodo conmigo amenazando a Asia de esa manera-confesaba la peliazul

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado Xenovia-decía Issei intentando animar a la joven

-Lo sé pero aún así...tu pudiste guardarme rencor y no aceptarme en el grupo...pero nunca hiciste eso. Le pediste a Michael-sama si podía retocar el sistema de tal forma que demonios reencarnados como Asia y yo pudiéramos seguir rezando...ese pequeño gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal-decía Xenovia mirando fijamente a Issei

-Bueno...pensaba que era muy injusto que las excomulgaran por esas razones-decía Issei haciendo referencia a las razones por las que la iglesia decidió expulsar a Xenovia y Asia

La peliazul por haber conocido el secreto de que el Dios bíblico había muerto se le acusó de hereje y la rubia por haber usado su SG para sanar a un demonio, que acabó siendo Diodora Astaroth, y por eso la tacharon de bruja tras ver que era capaz de curar también a demonios

-Aún así, puedo asegurarte que para Asia y para mí fue un hermoso gesto. Desde ese momento, fui aprendiendo lo que es verdaderamente el amor...incluso varios mesese después me sentí avergonzada por mis primeras...aproximaciones...hacia ti-hablaba Xenovia mientras un leve sonrojo de vergüenza coloreaba sus mejillas

Issei soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y también un pequeño sonrojo recordando uno de los momentos en donde casi pierde su virginidad si no hubiera sido por el resto de las chicas del club

-Por eso y más cosas es por lo que te doy las gracias Ise. Muchas gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado todo este tiempo-seguía hablando Xenovia cuando cerraba sus ojos y selló sus labios en beso con Issei mientras abrazaba su cuello

Dicho beso poco a poco subía de intensidad, ahora ambos introducían la lengua en la boca del otro en busca de quien dominaria el beso

Parecía que ninguno quería rendirse hasta que Issei subió una de sus manos que se habían situado en la cintura de Xenovia, en el transcurso el chico usó la mano para acariciar levemente la suave piel de la chica haciendo que tuviera pequeños escalofríos por la agradable sensación

Poco a poco subió su mano hasta su destino, uno de los pechos y comenzó a amasarlo

Xenovia al sentir como Issei amasaba uno de sus pechos no pudo evitar que un gemido saliese de su boca. El caataño aprovechó ese momento para tumbar a la chica y dominar el beso

Xenovia intentó ganar dominio pero no podía debido a la atención que le estaba dando Issei a uno de sus pechos

Después de un par de minutos, ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva y dando grandes jadeos para recuperar el aire

-Hiciste...trampa...-decía Xenovia como podía entre jadeos

-No sé...de que...me hablas...-respondía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa y en el mismo estado que su novia de pelo azul

Hubo un pequeño silencio cómodo entre la pareja hasta que habló Xenovia

-Ise...¿Tu ya lo has hecho con Rias, Asia, Akeno y Koneko...verdad?

-Pues si...¿Por qué la pregunta?-preguntaba Issei entendiendo lo que quería decir la chica

De pronto, no supo el porqué pero sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver como Xenovia tenía una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos poseían un brillo extraño

-Entonces...todavía no lo has hecho con Irina-decía Xenovia con tono de afirmación y no de pregunta

-N-no...

-Jujujuju...eso está bien

-¿X-xenovia...?

En un rápido movimiento la chica aprisiono a Issei que aunque seguía encima de ella tenía las piernas de la chica en su cintura y los brazos de esta alrededor del cuello

-Supongo que era inevitable que ellas se adelantaran a mí...pero no dejaré que Irina me supere-eran las palabras de Xenovia

"Por alguna razón...esto me recuerda a la rivalidad entre Rias y Akeno...creo que Xenovia pasa demasiado tiempo con ella"-pensaba el castaño al recordar que últimamente Xenovia adoptaba un método similar al de Akeno para seducirlo

-Me gustaría ver la cara de la autoproclamada ángel cuando le diga que nosotros ya hemos comenzado a poner en práctica el hacer bebés-susurraba Xenovia en el oído a Issei para comenzar a besar el cuello de su novio

-"Definitivamente Xenovia ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Akeno!"-gritaba mentalmente Issei cayendo poco a poco ante las caricias y besos de Xenovia

-Espera Xenovia...e-este lugar...no es el adecuado

-Cierto...vayamos a la habitación-y antes de que el castaño pudiera hablar la chica creó un círculo mágico hacia la habitación de Issei

Una vez la pareja apareció vía círculo mágico encima de la cama de la habitación, Xenovia aprovechó ese momento para cambiar posiciones siendo ella ahora la que estaba encima de Issei

Xenovia seguía dando besos y suaves mordidas por el cuello de Issei a la vez que este comenzaba a apretar el trasero de la chica ganándose leves gemidos por parte de esta

-Tienes el torso de todo un guerrero Ise...-comentaba Xenovia, la cuál comenzaba a bajar por el torso del chico besando y acariciando cada cicatriz

Estas acciones que realizaba la chica estaban comenzando a volver loco a Issei

En ese mismo momento, la peliazul se quitó su bikini, quedando igual que vino al mundo

-Parece que tu amigo de aquí ha despertado y está listo-decía en tono seductor la peliazul de mechón verde

Y así la chica empezó a bajar el bañador de su novio, revelando así el miembro erecto del castaño

Lemon inicia

Usando su mano derecha la chica comenzó a bombear de arriba a abajo el pene de Issei a la vez que lamía la base de este

-X-xenovia...ugggh-gemia Issei sintiendo la lengua de la peliazul recorriendo su miembro

La peliazul de mechón verde al oír los gruñidos y gemidos de su prometido le motivó a subir más la intensidad. Por lo que comenzó a chupar el pene del castaño todo lo que podía

Issei al sentir el cambio de ritmo en Xenovia inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de la chica animándola a seguir con dicha acción

Durante varios minutos, el castaño estaba casi listo para descargar su primera carga en la boca de su novia pero sintió como esta paró de repente

-¿Xenovia...?-preguntaba Issei con un muy pequeño tono de frustración al no haber podido llegar a su clímax

La peliazul solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al chico

-No te preocupes Ise...esto te gustará mucho más-hablaba Xenovia

A continuación, la chica aprisionó el miembro de Issei entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba a abajo

Issei se excitó aún más al ver que Xenovia había comenzado a hacerle un paizuri. Ante la firme y suave sensación de los grandes pechos de su chica tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para agauantar, después de todo quería disfrutar este momento

-Se que no son tan grandes como los de Akeno...pero espero que te esté gustando-hablaba la peliazul mientras seguía el paizuri, aunque ahora comenzaba a atender el miembro de Issei con su boca cada vez que la cabeza de este asomaba entre sus pechos

Issei ahora si que no lo soportaba y tras unos pocos minutos más llegó a su clímax

-Xenovia...me vengo!-exclamaba Issei vaciando su semilla en la boca de la peliazul de mechón verde

La chica intentó tragar toda la semilla de su novio pero no puedo evitar que una poca acabara derramándose sobre sus pechos

-Mmm...es amargo pero no del todo mal...-comentaba Xenovia para ahora alinear el pene todavía erecto de Issei con su vagina

-¿Estás segura de querer seguir Xenovia?-preguntaba Issei aunque conociendo como era la chica ya sabía de antemano la respuesta

-Más que segura Ise, no pienso dejar que Irina se me adelante-respondía con bastante convicción para luego dejar caer su cadera, haciendo que el miembro del chico entrara de golpe

-Aaagggh!-gruñia de dolor la chica al sentir como sus paredes se abrían e intentaban acostumbrarse al pene de Issei

El castaño notó que no había ninguna barrera y supuso que después de tanto entrenamiento físico cuando era una exorcista junto a Irina. El chico tuvo tuvo que resistir un gruñido al sentir como las paredes de su novia apretaban fuertemente su pene

Solo unos pocos segundos después Xenovia comenzó a dar sentones soltando varios gemidos mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en el torso de su novio

-Aaah...mmm...Ise~-era lo que decía una y otra vez Xenovia mientras poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus sentones

Issei no queriendo quedarse atrás también comenzó a mover su cintura mientras agarraba y amasaba el trasero de la peliazul de mechón verde, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba del ver como los pechos de Xenovia rebotaban de arriba a abajo y ya planeaba el como iba a jugar con ellos

Tras algunos minutos en la misma posición, Issei aprovechó un momento para agarrar las piernas de Xenovia y así cambiar de posiciones, siendo que acabaron en la del misionero

-Kyaaaa!-gritaba la chica al no esperarse el movimiento hecho por su prometido

Ya en la nueva posición, la cara de Isseu mostraba una leve sorpresa tras escuchar el "kya" que soltó su prometida

Después de todo, Xenovia no era de ese tipo de chicas

-Vaya Xenovia...ese "kya" sonó muy lindo-hablaba Issei con una pequeña sonrisa burlona consiguiendo avergonzar a la chica

-C-cállate Ise...y continuemos-pedía la joven

-Por supuesto Xenovia-decía el castaño para capturar los labios de su chica en un beso con lengua y a la vez comenzaba a penetrarla

A continuación, Issei llevó sus manos a los grandes pechos de la chica y comenzó a amasarlos, consiguiendo gemidos de parte de la peliazul pero estos eran suprimidos por el beso de la pareja

Así estuvo la pareja hasta que el castaño cortó el beso con la chica

-...¿Ise?-hablaba Xenovia con un pequeño tono triste al ver que su novio terminaba con el beso

Pero esa tristeza solo duró unos pocos segundos tras sentir como Issei comenzaba a chupar y mordisquear sus pechos mientras seguía penetrándola sin pausa

-Ise...no pares-decía la chica entre jadeos-sigue...haz con mis pechos lo que quieras...son solo tuyos-seguía hablando la chica que ahora abrazaba la cabeza de su novio contra sus pechos

El castaño se tomó muy en serio las palabras de Xenovia y pasó a jugar con los pezones de la chica, ya sea usando sus dedos, su lengua o sus dientes

-Iyaaaah!...y-ya no aguanto más...ISEEEEE!-exclamaba Xenovia llegando a su clímax

Issei al ver que intentaba recuperar la respiración después de haberse corrido le dejó que recuperara el aliento, después de todo el todavía no había acabado

Por eso cuando vió que Xenovia ya se había recuperado de su clímax no tardó ni un segundo en darle la vuelta, dando como resultado que la chica quedará en cuatro

-Lo siento Xenovia...pero yo todavía no he llegado-decía Issei excitado por ver a su novia peliazul en esta postura

-E-entiendo Ise...-hablaba Xenovia también con algo de excitación en su voz por saber como de bien se sentiría esta nueva posición

La chica no pudo pensar mucho más tiempo sobre eso debido a que el castaño ya había comenzado a moverse, dando grandes estocadas mientras aferraba su agarre en la cadera de la joven

-I-ise!...estoy aún...muy sensible...-decía como podía la peliazul del mechón verde entre gemidos

Las palabras de la chica cayeron en oídos sordos, pues Issei seguía penetrándola con más fuerza

Tras varios minutos, el castaño sentía como su pene estaba a punto de correrse por lo que se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su torso en la espalda de Xenovia, aprovechando también la postura para volver a agarrar los senos de la peliazul

-Xenovia estoy a punto de venirme...¿Donde lo quieres?-preguntaba Issei susurrando en el oído de la chica

-Dentro! Lo quiero dentro Ise y así tener a nuestros hijos!-exclamaba la chica

-Entonces...tómalo todo Xenovia!-exclamaba Issei descargando su semilla en lo más profundo después de sentir como las paredes de la peliazul le apretaban

-Iyaaah!-gemía la chica al sentir como era llenada por su prometido

Lemon finaliza

Tras vaciar su carga en Xenovia, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, uno justo al lado del otro

-Eso fue...increíble Ise-decía Xenovia abrazando a Issei

-Si...-hablaba el castaño rodeando con uno de sus brazos a la peliazul

-Jujujuju...ya quiero ver la cara de Irina cuando le diga de esto

-N-no creo que sea una buena idea jejeje...-decía Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

El instinto de supervivencia del castaño le decía que debía de evitar si o si el estar en medio del choque entre Ex-Durandal, Avalon y Hauteclere...nadie en su sano juicio querría recibir el impacto de esas tres armas

-Está bien...supongo que puedo no decirle nada...pero solo a cambio de una cosa

-¿Que cosa?-preguntaba el castaño solo para ver como la peliazul volvió a ponerse encima de él

-¿Estás listo para otra ronda Ise?-preguntaba Xenovia provocando a Issei pegando sus pechos contra el torso del joven

Durante algunas horas lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación eran los gemidos de una joven pareja entregándose el uno al otro durante varias horas

Listo! Hasta aquí el capítulo de Xenovia

El siguiente capítulo estará protagonizado por la autoproclamada ángel de Dxd...Irina Shido!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Issei x Irina

Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic. Hoy la protagonista será la autoproclamada amiga de la infancia de Issei, y esa es...Irina Shido!

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

(N/A: El siguiente one-shot que leerás está situado justo después del Rating Game entre Issei y Dulio en la copa Azazel, el cuál tuvo lugar en el volumen 23 de las novelas. Esto no pertenece a la línea temporal que seguí en los anteriores)

A altas horas de la madrugada, en una azotea de una de las casas de Kuoh, más concretamente en la de la residencia Hyodo, se podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos violetas

Esta joven respondía al nombre de Irina Shido, también como la autoproclamada ángel o amiga de la infancia de Issei Hyodo

En este preciso momento, se puede ver como la chica está mirando la noche estrellada de la pequeña ciudad mientras repasaba algunos eventos sucedidos unas horas atrás

-Aún no me creo que Xenovia se confesara a Darling de esa forma-hablaba para ella misma la chica

Si, solo unas horas atrás y en pleno Rating Game, la excaballero de Rias Gremory, Xenovia Quarta que ahora es la caballero de Issei Hyodo le pidió a gritos a su rey que la hiciera una de sus esposas

Pero todo no quedó ahí, sino que la peliazul de mechón verde también confesó que quería tener cinco niños con él y que todos estos estudiarían en una buena escuela privada

Todo esto dejó a la as de Michael impactada, tanto que había perdido la capacidad de formular alguna palabra en ese momento

Todos los participantes en el partido estaban de la misma manera, incluso el equipo de Dulio tras el inesperado momento que dio la joven

Por supuesto Issei prometió aceptar a Xenovia como una de sus esposas, después de todo el la amaba al igual que al resto de chicad. Esto dio lugar a que la peliazul obtuviera mucha más fuerza de voluntad para seguir enfrentándose al as de Uriel, Nero Raimondi pero no consiguió vencerlo

Al final, el Rating Game finalizó con la derrota del equipo de Issei por solo dos puntos frente al equipo del joker del cielo

De vuelta a la azotea, Irina tan solo veía con un rostro triste el horizonte

-Estoy siendo superada por todas las chicas-decía Irina recordando que no solo Xenovia la había superado sino que también Asia, y varios días atrás ya había sido superada por Rias y Akeno

Por supuesto estaba feliz por todas ellas pero a la vez también estaba algo celosa, el porqué era sencillo de explicar

Ella no tenía ningún momento disponible en declarar cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Issei, pero cuando vio que algunas de las chicas hablaban sobre que formas usarían para complacer al castaño era cuando surgía el problema

La joven al ser una ángel reencarnada adquiría muchas características de los ángeles puros, una de ellas sería la posibilidad de "caer" por tener pensamientos impuros

El resto de las chicas podían acercarse de una forma más íntima hacia Issei, pero en su caso ella debía de ser muy cuidadosa o podría pasar a ser una miembro más de Grigori

Temía que poco a poco Issei la dejara de lado por no ser tan cercana a él como el resto. Aún sí el pomo que había recibido de manos de su padre le daba la oportunidad de ser más cercana al castaño seguía sintiendo como un vacío en su interior

Es por eso que en alguna hora libre que tenía intentaba buscar más información sobre el como nació el niño milagro del cielo, Teodoro Legrenzi

Teodoro Legrenzi era conocido por ese título debido a que había nacido producto de la unión entre un ángel y un humano, los cuáles mantuvieron relaciones sexuales. Debido a eso, los ángeles mantuvieron una investigación sobre que podía haber causado tal fenómeno

La ojivioleta intentó averiguar todo lo que podía sobre este caso y el ser el as de Michael le ayudaba a tener acceso a algunos documentos

Tras encontrarlos se dispuso a revisarlos y vio que al parecer ambos padres del joven se amaban de forma pura, este hecho la dejó pensando bastante

Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que amaba por completo a Issei desde muy pequeña, incluso llegando al hecho de hacerse pasar por un niño para estar a su lado por miedo a que este no la aceptase siendo una niña

Después llegó uno de sus días más tristes, el cuál fue el mismo día que se marchó de Kuoh, donde tanto Issei como ella habían llorado, aunque la chica se iba con la pequeña victoria de haberle dado como a la vez de obtener el primer beso de Issei el día anterior a su marcha...a pesar de que el castaño estaba dormido en ese momento

Durante todos esos años en los que la joven estuvo lejos de Issei, mas concretamente en Inglaterra, estuvo entrenando para ser exorcista, también había conocido a amigas y amigos, pero ella ya tenía un objetivo en mente

Dicho objetivo era completar su entrenamiento de exorcista para luego aprovechar la mínima oportunidad que tuviera para volver a Kuoh y comenzar una vida junto a Issei, después de todo al ser una exorcista de la rama protestante de la iglesia, como su padre, esta podía formar una familia

Pero todo eso se truncó cuando tuvo que volver a Kuoh junto a Xenovia debido a la misión de recuperar las Excalibur robadas por Kokabiel. Por supuesto iba a aprovechar esta misión para también visitar a Issei solo para enterarse de que ahora era un pervertido y que vivía con sus padres y dos chicas, una pelirroja y una rubia

Algo le decía que toda la vida que había planeado tener junto a Issei se iba a acabar y no iba malencaminada

El hecho de que fuera un pervertido no le molestaba, ya que tras pasar varios días pudo ver que todavía seguía siendo ese chico amable y dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesitara

Así fue pasando el tiempo en donde varios eventos tuvieron lugar, uno de los más importantes fue el como Irina era reencarnada en la nueva as de Michael

Tras ese evento la joven pensó varias veces en que hacer con dichos sentimientos, llegando casi al extremo de decidir ocultarlos para ella y ver como su amigo era feliz con las chicas que estaban dispuestas a compartirlo entre las que incluso estaba Xenovia

Cuando parecía que esa decisión iba a ser permanente llegó una de las peores noticias de su vida, la muerte de Issei a manos de Shalba cuando este usó la sangre de Samael contra el chico

Ni siquiera la chica sabía cuantas horas había pasado llorando en su habitación tras haber visto que lo único que había vuelto fueron las ocho piezas de peón

Fue en ese momento donde se arrepentia de no haber decidido darle una oportunidad a compartirlo junto a las otras chicas y le rezaba a Michael y al resto de serafines que por favor Issei volviera

Y gracias a Ophis y Great Red, Issei logró resucitar y ayudar a las fuerzas del inframundo contra los invasores de la ciudad de Lilith

Desde ese momento hasta la actualidad la chica se propuso a si misma a ser más cercana a Issei pero cuando quería llegar a un nivel más íntimo sus alas de ángel comenzaban a cambiar entre blanco y negro

Pero siempre le llegaba la duda de si Issei la amaba de la misma forma que ella lo hacía

-Por fin te encuentro Irina-escuchaba la chica una voz detrás suya asustándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Kyaaa! I-issei-kun...no me asustes de esta forma-hablaba la chica sobresaltada

-Gomen gomen pero no te vi durmiendo con el resto por lo que te estuve buscando ¿Te ocurre algo Irina?

-Que va Issei-kun, todo está bien-decía Irina en un intento por evitar más preguntas

-¿Seguro? Porque yo no pienso igual

-¿Q-que te hace pensar eso?-preguntaba la ojivioleta nerviosa

-Pues básicamente me acabas de llamar dos veces por "Issei-kun" cuando desde hace unos meses atrás me llamabas "Darling"-respondia Issei haciendo que la chica abra los ojos al permitirse ese pequeño desliz

-Por favor Irina...si te ocurre algo dímelo-seguía el castaño con un tono preocupado que surtía efecto en Irina

La chica solo bajó la cabeza, demostrando su estado decaído. Esta era su oportunidad para decirle a Issei todo lo que quería, era ahora o nunca

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi?-preguntaba de forma repentina Irina

¿Que?

-¿Me amas de la misma forma que a Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia y el resto de chicas?-seguía la ángel reencarnada con sus preguntas

-Irina yo...

-Porque yo...yo...yo también te amo!

Te amo de la misma forma que todas ellas pero...siendo una ángel reencarnada me limita hasta cierto punto, por culpa de eso muchas veces me siento insegura y que llegue el día en que me rechaces...eso...eso acabaría conmigo. Yo también quiero ser una de tus esposas-contaba Irina con mares de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

Issei no soportaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba ahora mismo su amiga de la infancia, y todo por culpa suya

Por lo que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a la chica y llevar la cabeza de esta hacia su pecho, dejando que se desahoge por completo

-Lo siento Irina, por mi culpa...-decía el chico pero la chica le interrumpió

-Después de oír todo esto...¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?-preguntaba Irina limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de su rostro

-Mi respuesta es que yo también te amo Irina, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pensé que eras un chico después de que volvieras y revelaras que siempre fuiste una chica no tenía palabras, o sea, durante mucho tiempo tuve una hermosa chica como amiga de la infancia-hablaba el chico alegrando a Irina que estaba siendo correspondida

-Hay muchas cosas que me encantan de ti, lo animada y risueña que eres teniendo siempre una sonrisa ante cualquier circunstancia. Siendo sinceros te considero como mi hermosa ángel de la guarda y me encantaría que fueras una de mis esposas-decía Issei para unir sus labios con los de las pelicastaña clara en un casto beso

Irina abrió los ojos de incredulidad ya que no esperaba ese gesto de parte del chico pero tampoco se quejó y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos

Una vez se separaron del beso, ambos se encontraban levemente sonrojados por la acción hasta que el chico volvió a tomar la palabra

-Además Irina...debes tomar la responsabilidad por robar mi primer beso-hablaba Issei fingiendo un tono avergonzado pero que fue creíble para la ángel ojivioleta

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-exclamaba con un sonrojo más grande la joven-e-eso debería decirlo yo después de que me vieras desnuda mientras espiabas Darling-contraatacaba la joven avergonzada y que sin darse cuenta había vuelto a llamar a Issei como "darling"

Esto sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Issei al ver que consiguió que Irina volviese a ser la de siempre

-Y pienso tomar la responsabilidad-hablaba con seriedad Issei

Y antes de que Irina pudiera hablar, el castaño la besó, lero este beso era mucho más apasionado que el anterior. En un momento donde Irina soltó un pequeño gemido el chico aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven cogiéndola desprevenida

La pelicastaña clara, poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por el beso de su ahora novio y comenzó a corresponder como podía

Después de un minuto, la pareja cortaron el beso con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios

-Irina...quiero que tengamos nuestra primera vez juntos-confesaba Issei sorprendiendo enormemente a la chica

-Pero...¿No era que Rias sería quién tuviera tu primera vez?-preguntaba la joven tras ver varias de las peleas que tenían Rias ante Akeno por ver quién sería la chica que tendría la primera vez del castaño

-Quiero demostrarte de cualquier forma que te amo y que va en serio, asumiré cualquier castigo sobre mí

La chica no sabía que decir aunque debía de admitir que ella quería tener también la primera vez de Issei y ahora tenía una gran oportunidad, sobretodo después de comprobar que él tambien sentía el mismo amor puro que ella por él y no por su cuerpo

-E-esta bien...pero vayamos a mi habitación-aceptaba Irina pidiendo ir a su habitación

Después de todo, en la de Issei se encontraban el resto de las chicas dormidas ya, bien sea porque algunas querían descansar tras el Rating Game de hoy y otras porque mañana tenían un partido ante el equipo de Vali

Gracias a que la ángel reencarnada usó un círculo mágico llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a la habitación de esta

-Mmmm...etto...¿Como...empezamos?-preguntaba avergonzada la joven

-C-creo que lo mejor sería...quitarnos la ropa...e-eso sería al menos un comienzo-hablaba intentando aparentar valentía el castaño

Por supuesto Irina pudo ver que Issei también estaba nervioso, eso al menos la relajaba sabiendo que no era ella sola la que se sentía de esa manera

Con un asentimiento de parte de Irina, tanto Issei como ella fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas

Issei quedó solo con unos boxers negros e Irina con sujetador y panties naranjas

-"Siendo sinceros...Irina tiene un cuerpo perfecto para ser una ángel caído"-eran los pensamientos pervertidos de Issei

-E-es vergonzoso si te quedas m-mirando tan fijamente Darling-decía Irina con vergüenza aunque por dentro le alegraba que Issei la considerara atractiva

-Lo siento...¿C-continuamos?-hablaba Issei

-H-hai

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes se acercaron. Issei posó sus manos en la cadera de Irina mientras que ella los pasaba por el cuello del castaño

Poco a poco, los labios de ambos iban acortando distancia hasta que se fundieron en un nuevo beso, aunque este comenzó a ser desbordar pasión desde el principio

Mientras la pareja estaba enfrascada en el beso, las manos de los dos recorrían y tocaban todo lo que podían del cuerpo del otro

Issei aprovechó que tenía sus brazos en la cadera de la ángel para a continuación acercarlas hacia el trasero de esta y comenzar a apretarlo, provocando algunos gemidos en la chica pero estos eran acallados por el beso

Irina también lentamente dejaba caer sus manos por el torso del chico obteniendo pequeños escalofríos del chico

Siguieron de esta forma hasta que Issei se dio cuenta de una cosa

-Espera Irina, debes poner el pomo que te dio Michael-sama para estas...situaciones-decía mientras interrumpía su beso con la ángel reencarnada

-No lo voy a usar-informaba la chica al castaño, sorprendiendo en gran medida a este último

-¡¿COMO?! Pero Irina si haces eso peligras en caer y convertirte en una caído...y no quiero que por mi culpa dejes de ser un ángel-hablaba Issei hasta que su cabeza acabó entre los pechos de Irina debido a que esta lo abrazó

-Baka, no tienes que preocuparte por eso y te explicaré el porqué

En ese momento, Irina le hizo un resumen a Issei de todo lo que había investigado estos meses atrás

-Lo que quieres decirme es que ahora que ambos sabemos que lo que sentimos por el otro es un amor puro...¿No necesitarás ese pomo?-preguntaba el castaño tras haber digerido todo lo que le contó Irina

-Hai Darling ¿No te has fijado que ni siquiera mis alas salieron y parpadeaban como en Kyoto mientras nos besabamos y me tocabas?-preguntaba la chica algo avergonzada al nombrar lo último-te lo mostraré-seguía hablando la joven tomando una posición de rezo y dejando que sus cuatro alas de ángel aparecieran

El chico no era la primera vez que veía las alas de Irina, pero si era la primera vez que las veía brillando de un blanco más puro que de costumbre

-Irina...¿Es normal ese brillo en tus alas?

-Al parecer si que es, o al menos en las investigaciones que pudo ver-respondía Irina a la duda de su novio a la vez que hacía desaparecer sus alas-¿Continuamos donde lo dejamos Darling?-preguntaba la ángel reencarnada queriendo seguir lo que habían empezado

No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de ser más cercana e íntima a Issei. Por lo que volvió a sellar sus labios con los del castaño, incluso llevando una de las manos del chico hacia uno de sus pechos

Issei correspondió al beso de su novia y al sentir uno de los pechos de Irina en su mano comenzó a ser más agresivo

Lemon inicia

Ahora la pareja se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama. Irina estaba encima de Issei y seguían besándose

-¿Quieres sentirlas más Darling?-preguntaba Irina aguantando como podía los gemidos que al sentir como el castaño apretaba sus pechos

-Si-respondía con sinceridad el castaño queriendo sentir más a su ángel

-Está bien-decía la pelicastaña clara llevando sus manos al cierre de su sujetador haciendo que suene un suave "click" dejando al aire su generoso busto

Issei atacó repentinamente los pechos de Irina, acabando acostados de nuevo en la cama solo que con el chico encima de Irina

-D-darling!-gemía la pelicastaña clara ante el repentino ataque de Issei

Issei ahora mismo se encontraba repartiendo besos entre los dos pechos de la joven hasta que decidió ponerle un poco de atención a los pezones de la ángel

-Ngghh...Darling...e-esto...se siente bien...-hablaba Irina al sentir como su novio ponía atención a sus pechos, esta abrazaba la cabeza del chico no queriendo que esa atención acabase

Sin que Irina lo notara, una de las manos de Issei iba bajando lentamente hacia la zona íntima de la joven

-Hyaaaa!-exclamaba la chica al sentir como su novio acariciaba con uno de sus dedos su vagina

El chico lentamente fue bajando desde el pecho de su novia hasta la parte inferior de esta, donde pudo ver una pequeña mancha en ellas

-No sabía que mi hermosa ángel fuera un poco pervertida-hablaba el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-N-no soy pervertida, es todo culpa tuya Darling-hablaba la joven ángel mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada

Aunque no duró mucho cuando sintió como el chico comenzaba a lamer su intimidad por encima de sus panties

-D-darling no...eso está...sucio-hablaba como podía entre pequeños jadeos Irina

-Es imposible que mi ángel esté sucia-decía el castaño provocando un sonrojo en la joven al oír como la llamaba "mi ángel"-pero puedo parar si esto te incomoda

La joven ángel se quedó unos segundos pensando para al final darle permiso a su novio con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza

Issei procedió a continuar con lo que estaba por hacer. Poco a poco fue bajando los panties de la ángel hasta que esta acabó desnuda por completo

El chico tragó el pequeño nudo de nerviosismo que se le había formado en su garganta. De hecho, el estaba siguiendo poco a poco el guión de muchos mangas y animes hentai que leyó y vió junto con Matsuda y Motohama, y ahora quería ponerlos en práctica con Irina y hacer que sentir bien a esta

Tras la pequeña pausa, el castaño bajó su cabeza hasta la intimidad de la chica para comenzar a lamerla

-Mmmhp...ngghhh...Darling...-se le escuchaba a Irina aguantar sus gemidos poniendo su mano derecha en su boca

Issei tomó esos gemidos como señal de que por el momento lo estaba haciendo bien, eso lo llevó a ser un poco más agresivo, por lo que aumentó su ritmo y comenzó a apretar el clítoris de la ángel con sus dedos

En el momento que comenzó a hacer eso provocó que la joven comenzara a tener leves espasmos por el placer y excitación que estaba experimentando

Durante cinco minutos, Issei no paró de darle placer a su novia, la cuál estaba llegando a su clímax

-Darling...a-algo viene...Hyaaa!-hablaba Irina sintiendo como su clímax llegaba corriéndose en la boca de su novio

Unos segundos después de llegar a su clímax, la ángel reencarnada jadeaba intentando recuperar su respiración

-¿Que tal Irina?-preguntaba Issei que estaba limpiándose un poco de los fluidos de su novia

-S-se sintió...muy bien-respondía de forma sincera la chica para después fijar su mirada en la entrepierna del castaño-aunque creo que no es justo que solo yo sea la que disfrute

Issei se sonrojo levemente al ver que Irina se dio cuenta de su erección

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto Darling-respondía la ángel reencarnada para que esta bajara si boxer dejando al descubierto el miembro de su novio

Ahora era Irina quien estaba preocupada de si conseguiría hacer sentir bien a Issei o no

Pero a su mente llegó un recuerdo vergonzoso para ella. Cuando aún estaba en pleno entrenamiento para ser una exorcista le tocó hacer un poco de limpieza en la casa en la que vivía junto a sus padres

Ese día la joven se había encontrado una caja que aparentaba ser bastante vieja y que le pertenecía a su padre, Touji Shido, dicha caja tenía cierto contenido bastante explícito

A pesar de haberse convertido en un sacerdote, el padre de Irina seguía siendo un poco pervertido y mantenía algún tesoro de su juventud

El pensamiento de Irina en un primer momento fue quemarlas, pero luego dedujo que quizás dentro de ellas habría algo que la ayudaría en el futuro que ella planeaba tener en ese momento con Issei

Se puede decir que esos fueron unos días bastante difíciles para la joven pelicastaña clara

De vuelta al presente, se podía ver como la chica comenzaba a atender el pene de Issei masturbándolo con una de sus manos mientras de forma suave y un poco torpe

Issei apretaba fuertemente las sábanas de la cama

-I-irina...-soltaba un gemido el castaño

Irina se animó a chupar más fuerte el miembro de su novio, tragándolo poco a poco a la vez que bombeaba su cabeza de arriba a abajo con más velocidad

Los minutos pasaban e Issei ya no soportaba más y notaba como estaba por venirse

-Irina...no creo...aguantar más-informaba Issei a la ángel pero esta seguía atendiendo su miembro

-Guuuh!-exclamaba el joven al correrse dentro de la boca de su novia, la cuál estaba desprevenida y tragó como pudo alguna de la semilla de Issei pero alguna le había caído sobre su cuerpo

-Perdón Irina-se disculpaba rápidamente Issei ya que no le avisó a la chica de que había llegado a su clímax

La chica no dijo y solo limpió de su cuerpo el semen que se había derramado sobre ella

-Darling...quiero que seamos uno ya...-pedía Irina al castaño tumbada mientras abría un poco sus piernas, invitando a su novio

El castaño de forma inconsciente se fue a acercando hacia ella hasta que quedó encima, sus partes íntimas estaban a centímetros de la otra

-Esto dolerá Irina-decía con una voz suave Issei

-Lo sé Darling pero lo soportaré-hablaba ahora la ángel dándole un pequeño beso a su novio gracias a la cercanía entre sus rostros

Issei teniendo el permiso de su novia, alineó su pene con la entrada de esta y lentamente fue empujando

La ángel reencarnada aguantaba como podía los quejidos de dolor al sentir como sus paredes se abrían debido al miembro de Issei

Por otra parte, Issei también apretaba sus dientes al notar como las paredes internas de su novia apretaban su pene

Siguió avanzando hasta que sintió que llegaba al himen de su novia. Un cruce de miradas entre la pareja sirvió para que ambos entendieran lo que el otro decía

El chico comenzó a retroceder un poco hacia atrás para luego de una veloz estocada romper la barrera, ocasionando que ahora la virginidad de Irina era suya

-Kuuhg...-se le podía escuchar a Irina soltar varios quejidos por el gran dolor que sentía

Issei al ver eso decidió distraer a la chica, por lo que procedió a besarla y amasar suavemente sus pechos mientras se acostumbraba a esta nueva sensación

Durante un par de minutos la pareja no dejó de besarse hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder coger aire

-Ya puedes moverte Darling-avisaba Irina que movía levemente sus caderas, provocando a su novio

Tras las palabras de la ángel reencarnada, el castaño movió su cadera hacia atrás para volver a hundirla dentro de su novia, llevando un ritmo constante

-M-mas fuerte...Darling

Con esas palabras, el chico aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones sacando numeroso gemidos de su novia ángel

Durante varios minutos, la pareja seguían enfrascados en su actividad

-Irina...n-no creo que aguante mucho más

-Y-yo tampoco Darling...abrázame...bésame...-pedía la chica

Issei no se opuso al pedido de su novia y la abrazó y de nuevo ambos sellaron sus labios en un apasionado beso

-Voy a correrme Irina-decía Issei haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aguantar su clímax

-Lo quiero dentro Darling! Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo...quiero tener 2, un niño y una niña!-exclamaba fuertemente Irina el mismo deseo de tener hijos con Issei, tal y como había hecho Xenovia el día del Rating Game frente a Dulio

Tras esa declaración, Issei e Irina se tomaron de sus manos para cruzar sus dedos con los del otro

-IRINA!

-DARLING!

La pareja llegó al clímax al mismo tiempo. Issei llenó por completo el interior de Irina con su semilla y la chica dejaba salir sus fluídos sobre el miembro de su novio

Un par de minutos después, se podía ver como los dos jóvenes estaban acostados y abrazándose entre ellos

-Muchas gracias Darling-agradecía Irina a Issei

-No, tengo que ser yo quién os dé las gracias, tanto a ti como al resto por aparecer en mi vida-decía Issei con un sonrisa hacia la ángel, la cuál se sentía conmovida por las palabras del castaño

Un par de minutos de un cómodo silencio pasaron hasta que la ángel tomó la palabra

-Ne Darling...¿No te apetece tener...otra ronda?-preguntaba algo avergonzada la ángel reencarnada

La joven acababa de descubrir lo bien quevse sentía hacer el amor con su amado, y quería aprovechar un poco más de la noche

-Irina...no sabías que era una pequeña pervertida-decía Issei con una sonrisa socarrona

-Y n-no lo soy! Es todo cul...-iba a responder la ángel para ser callada por Issei con un beso

Durante un par de horas más, los diferentes gemidos tanto de Issei como Irina eran los que salían de esa habitación

Lemon finaliza

Ese mismo fin de semana, Issei se armó de valor y le contó a Rias y el resto de sus chicas

Lo cuál llevó a la escena de Issei en la habitación que compartía con las chicas en posición de seiza, siendo rodeado por sus chicas, entre ellas Irina, y estas le iban a decir cuál sería su castigo Algunas de estas lo miraban de forma seria y otras algo...¿Avergonzadas?

Por supuesto la que estaba más molesta era Rias, siempre creyó que ella sería la primera vez de su Ise aunque muchas veces se encontraba con que Akeno aprovechaba cualquier mínimo momento para tenee sexo con él

Eso llevó a que vigilara más de cerca a su reina pero parece que se centró tanto en ella que alguien se les adelantó, pero nunca pensaron que ese alguien sería Irina

La pelirroja al menos se sentía aliviada de que fuera una de sus compañeras que tenía sentimientos por él y no cualquier fulana interesada que lo animaban en la copa Azazel

-¿Cual va a ser mi castigo...Rias?-preguntaba con leves temblores el chico, no quería recibir mil azotes como lo que soportó Saji cuando ayudó con el caso de las Excalibur robadas

Ante la pregunta de su peón, la pelirroja dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Ise, las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando sobre que castigo es el adecuado para ti y hemos llegado a la decisión de que si correspondiste por completo a los sentimientos de Irina...también debes encargarte de los nuestros-decía la heredera Gremory mientras se desvestia quedando solo en su ropa interior

-¡¿R-rias?!-exclamaba el castaño al ver lo que hacia Rias y no era solo ella sino que también el resto de sus chicas hacían lo mismo

-Has sido muy malo Anata si me lo hubieras pedido a mí podrías haberme hecho cualquier cosa-hablaba Akemo mientras se relamia sus labios

-Y-yo también quiero ser más cercana a Issei-san!-exclamaba Asia mientras se quitaba su jersey

-Me parece muy mal que hayas comenzado a tener hijos con Irina antes que conmigo Ise-hablaba ahora Xenovia

-L-lo siento Darling...-decía Irina

-¡¿Todas vosotras estáis también de acuerdi en esto?!-preguntaba Issei que ni podía evitar su amigo de ahí abajo comenzara a hacerse presente

-S-si quiero ser la esposa de sempai en el futuro...tengo que hacer esto-decía algo avergonzada Koneko dejando sus rasgos de nekomata al descubierto

-Ya te he dicho que quiero tener muchos gatitos contigo y no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-hablaba ahora Kuroka la cuál comenzaba a tener una sonrisa depredadora

-C-como sirvienta t-tuya debo velar por tu bien-era la mala excusa que decía Rossweisse mientras se trababa con sus palabras

-S-si es con Issei-sama...yo...yo...-intentaba decir Ravel que era la más avergonzada de todas

-Mas te vale afrontar tu castigo Ise-decía Rias para lanzarse contra Issei

Durante todo el fin de semana ni Issei ni ninguna de sus chicas salió de la habitación

Listo! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de Irina, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer este one-shot ya que la confesión de Irina la definiría con el dicho de "culo veo culo quiero", y quedó eclipsada por la confesión de Xenovia y Asia, al menos en mi opinión. Así que espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta versión diferente

Ya hemos llegado a la mitad del más que posible harem canon de Issei, bueno la mitad más uno si contamos a Ingvild, la primer pieza que Issei reclutó por su cuenta y su reina. Espero que sigáis apoyando este fic como el resto de los que tengo

La siguiente chica que disfrutará de su turno es mi waifu de Dxd y una hermosa valkiria...y ella es Rossweisse

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Issei x Rossweisse

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Hoy le ha llegado el turno a mi waifu y la valkiria más hermosa del anime...Rossweisse!

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

(N/A:Este one-shot retoma la línea temporal que llevaba siguiendo antes del capítulo de Irina. Dicho esto disfrutadlo!)

-¿Inquieta y nerviosa Rose?-preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto Issei! Hoy es el día de inauguración de la mi tiende de 100¥ en Asgard!-exclamaba feliz la valkiria tras haber realizado uno de sus sueños

El castaño recordó los meses anteriores de dura negociación que tuvo Rossweisse con el dueño del local en Asgard, la cuál acabó exitosamente para la peliplatina, porque consiguió reducir el alquiler por mes del lugar

Luego de eso en tiempo récord consiguió siete empleados que ya tenían su contrato formalizado por completo junto a un salario digno

-"Sinceramente creo que Rose, junto a Ravel, es la mejor sucesora de ser la administradora del dinero que gano con el Oppai Dragon"-eran los pensamientos viendo como la alegre Rossweisse estaba ocupada con el círculo mágico que los llevaría a la casa de Göndul

El porqué de que tanto Issei como Rossweisse se iban a ayudar a los nuevos empleados los primeros días con la organización de la tienda. Aunque en la mente de Rossweisse el plan era un poco diferente, ya que desde el Rating Game contra Vidar todo el pueblo asgardiano vio con otra luz a Issei

Eso provocó que su prometido y futuro esposo comenzara a ser admirado por muchos niños de Asgard. Llevar al Sekiryuutei a su tienda sería una gran publicidad, sobretodo porque le salía gratis al se este si prometido

Sin duda Rossweisse tenía una mente muy aguda y astuta para los negocios

-¿Estás listo Ise?

-Cuando quieras Rose-respondía el chico a su novia valkiria

Esta activó el círculo mágico con rumbo hacia la casa de su abuela

La pareja apareció justo en el porche de una humilde casa en la ciudad de Asgard. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del hogar llamando al timbre

Tan solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que una mujer de pelo platino como Rossweisse y que vestía una capa de color azul oscuro

-Es bueno veros de nuevo Rose y novio-kun ¿O debería decir prometido-kun?-preguntaba con una sonrisa la exvalkiria

-Creo que Issei sería la mejor opción-respondía con una sonrisa el castaño ante las costumbres de la abuela de Rossweisse

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Asgard-daba la bienvenida Göndul a su nieta y al novio de esta

Los tres entraron a la casa para posicionarse en la mesa de salón mientras que la abuela de la valkiria les servía unas bebidas

Los tres estuvieron hablando de temas triviales o contando alguna anécdota que les había ocurrido meses atrás, todo iba bien hasta que Göndul tomó la palabra

-Entonces...¿Para cuando podré disfrutar de mis bisnietos o bisnietas?-preguntaba sin ninguna discreción la abuela de la peliplatina

Esta pregunta provocó que tanto Rossweisse como Issei se atragantaran con sus bebidas, o en el caso del castaño acabó escupiéndola por el suelo

-Mormor! N-no preguntes tan de repente!-exclamaba muy sonrojoda la valkiria mientras Issei trataba de recuperar la respiración

Por supuesto la joven quería tener hijos desde la declaración que le hizo el castaño en pleno Rating Game frente al equipo de Typhon, al cuál pertenecía Vidar, el hijo de Odín con el que los dioses nórdicos la habían comprometido en aquel entonces

Ella nunca tuvo un interés especial en tener hijo en un futuro pero desde el incidente de Euclid Lucifuge comenzó a sentir interés amoroso hacia Issei

Pero eso llegó a ser más fuerte que un simple interés cuando se enteró de su compromiso con Vidar, aún si el dios nórdico no estaba interesado en ella y el mismo ya tenía su propio harem. Este le dijo a Issei que el tema del compromiso se solucionaría en el Rating Game

Justo la noche antes del partido, la valkiria fue hasta la habitación del chico vestida con solo un camisón queriendo pasar una primera y muy probablemente última noche con Issei, conociendo quiénes formaban parte del equipo de Typhon ella veía imposible el ganar y casi estaba asumiendo el tener una vida infeliz

De nuevo Issei a través de su palabras de apoyo y ánimo la convencía poco a poco de que había una pequeña posibilidad pero lo que consiguió cambiar sus pensamientos fue la declaración de Issei, dónde decía que no permitiría la separara de su lado

Tras escuchar esas palabras a la peliplatina se le aceleró el corazón. Desde ese momento supo que el castaño era el hombre con quien quería compartir su vida, al igual que el resto de las chicas

En ese momento tanto el uno como el otro estaban por besarse hasta que dos hermas nekomatas los interrumpieran

-Ise-nya hagamos gatitos!-proclamaba Kuroka entrando en la habitación encontrándose con el panorama

-Parece que Rossweisse-sensei se nos adelantó nee-sama-hablaba Koneko al ver la escena de la peliplatina y el castaño a punto de besarse

-¡¿Kuroka?! ¡¿Koneko-chan?!-exclamaba Issei al ver a las dos nekomatas en su habitación

No pudo evitar que un hilillo de sangre se asomase de su nariz, todo porque las dos chicas venían prácticamente sin nada

-E-esto...yo...-intentaba hablar Rossweisse para dar una razón del porqué se encontraba en esa situación

-Parece que Rossweisse-sensei también ama a sempai-decía de nuevo Koneko

-Pues...eso...

-¿Tu crees Shirone? ¿También has caído en las redes de Ise-nya? Dime Rossweisse-nya-preguntaba ahora Kuroka

-Yo...tan solo...-queria hablar la valkiria pero la vergüenza se lo impedía

Se suponía que esta noche sería para Issei y ella, incluso le pidió permiso a Rias para hacer esto y ella aceptó entendiendo a la chica

-Oh bueno, Rossweisse-nya si ya has acabado de hablar con Ise-nya...¿Podrías marcharte y dejarnos a Shirone y a mí aprovechar nuestro tiempo con Ise-nya?-preguntaba Kuroka

Al oír las palabras de la nekomata de pelo negro, Rossweisse apretó muy fuerte sus manos y se mordia el labio. No iba a permitir que le quitaran un pequeño momento que tenía con Issei

-"Vamos...admite que te gusta Ise-nya"-pensaba Kuroka viendo a la valkiria

-No...no voy a irme...no voy a irme porque a mi también me gusta Issei! Ya está, ya lo he dicho-exclamaba la chica rodeando en un repentino abrazo al castaño, donde la cabeza de este acabó entre los pechos de la chica-a-además...yo seré quien duerma con él hoy-seguía hablando la chica pero ahora en un tono más avergonzado

-Ya veo...bueno, que se le va a hacer. Entonces dormiremos las tres con él-respondía animada Kuroka subiendo a la cama junto Koneko

Al día siguiente con mucho esfuerzo el equipo de Issek consiguió vencer al equipo de Typhon, el cuál perdió ante Ddraig que pudo salir de la Boosted Gear después de que Issei pudiera aguantar la amrita que le dio Indra. Con eso invocó una cuenta atrás y cuando esta llegó a cero hizo que el gran dragón rojo pudiera salir a combatir de nuevo

A partir de ahí Issei se encargó de Vidar, consiguiendo ganarle y la victoria después de que Ddraig consiguiera derrotar a Typhon. A partir de ese día Rossweisse se convirtió en una de las prometidas de Issei

Después de una pequeña discusión las tres chicas llegaron al acuerdo de dormir con Issei. Kuroka y Rossweisse se situaron a los lados del castaño mientras que Koneko estaba encima de su pecho

La joven valkiria salió de sus recuerdos tras oír la voz de su abuela

-¿A que hora es la inauguración de tu tienda, Rose?-preguntaba Göndul dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Pues más o menos en unos 45 minutos mormor. Espero que no te importe si Issei y yo salimos a dar un paseo antes de la apertura-decía Rossweisse a su abuela

-Claro que no tortolitos, adelante-respondía Göndul

Así la pareja se despidió de la exvalkiria para dar un pequeño paseo por Asgard antes de la inauguración

Unos diez minutos de paseo disfrutó la pareja hasta que vieron unas caras conocidas

-Bienvenidos a Asgard Rossweisse, Issei Hyodo-saludaba una valkiria que comandaba una pequeña patrulla de valkirias

Esta valkiria respondía al nombre de Brynhildr, la comandante del cuerpo de valkirias

-Ha sido un tiempo sempai-correspondía Rossweisse al saludo de quién fuera su superior cuando servía en el cuerpo de valkirias

-Hola Brynhildr-san-saludaba ahora Issei

-He oído que hoy es la inauguración de esa tienda tuya Rossweisse. Enhorabuena-felicitaba

-Muchas gracias sempai ¿Vosotras estáis de patrulla?-preguntaba la valkiria a Brynhildr y al resto de chicas con las que entrenaba algunas veces cuando venía a Asgard

-Exacto, nosotras cinco estamos de patrulla ahora mismo-respondía la valkiria comandante

Issei y Rossweisse se miraron un poco confundidos hasta que el castaño tomó la palabra

-No quiero ser grosero Brynhildr-san pero...solo veo a cuatro de ustedes-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa el joven

-¿Cuatro?-preguntaba con expresión dudosa la valkiria claramente somos...-hablaba Brynhildr hasta que miró a su patrulla y vio que efectivamente solo eran cuatro-Ortlinde...-decía Brynhildr comenzando a notarsele la vena de la cabeza

Al escuchar ese nombre Issei y Rossweisse reaccionaron de formas muy distintas

Rossweisse apretaba sus puños en señal de ira tras oír el nombre de esa valkiria, todo debido a que esa chica desde el Rating Game frente a Vidar había adquirido cierto nivel de atracción por SU ahora prometido

La reacción de Issei fue muy distinta a la de su prometida, este se tenso y si uno se fijaba bien podía ver que gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por su sien. Reconocía ese nombre ya que pertenecía a la valkiria que lo estuvo acosando durante la copa Azazel

No negaba que dicha chica era guapa pero no era muy cómodo el que en cualquier momento como alguien se aferraba a tu brazo o intentaba seducirte, y sobretodo si eso lo hacía justo delante de sus chicas

Hubo veces en que el pobre castaño temió por su vida

La última vez que la había visto fue la anterior vez que vino a Asgard para algunos preparativos de su boda con Rossweisse

-No sé donde puede estar, hace menos de cinco minutos estaba a mi lado-explicaba una de las valkirias a Brynhildr

El chico salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que su brazo izquierdo era aprisionado por dos grandes objetos

-Bienvenido a Asgard de nuevo~ Sekiryuutei-sama~!

Issei se quedó estático y poco a poco giró su cabeza para encontrarse con quien se temía

Ahí estaba una joven valkiria, un poco más baja que Rossweisse pero con una figura envidiable, pelo de un tono azul oscuro atado en un cola de caballo y que miraba al chico con ojos de admiración y una sonrisa

-H-hola Ortlinde-san...-saludaba un tanto nervioso el castaño a la chica

-¿Y que le trae por Asgard Sekiryuutei-sama?-preguntaba Ortlinde presionando un poco mas sus pechos contra el brazo

Antes de que Issei respondiera, otra persona se le adelantó

-Obviamente me acompaña a la inauguración de mi tienda. Después de todo el será MI esposo-respondía Rossweisse con una sonrisa sujetando a Issei por el brazo que tenía libre y remarcando la palabra "mi"

-Oh ¿Estabas aquí Rossweisse? No te había visto-decía la valkiria de pelo azul oscuro

-Si...eso suele ocurrir cuando le echas el ojo a algo...o alguien durante demasiado tiempo-eran las palabras de la peliplatina hacia la otra valkiria

Ambas comenzaba a desprender un poco de sus auras mientras que el pobre castaño se encontraba en el medio de esa catástrofe

No quería sufrir un "Gate of Babylon" versión Rossweisse

Por eso pedía ayuda con la mirada a Brynhildr y su patrulla, las cuáles también miraban preocupadas por lo que podría pasar

Tomando un paso hacia adelante, la comandante valkiria tomó la palabra

-Ortlinde! Tenemos que seguir patrullando-ordenaba Brynhildr a la joven de pelo azul oscuro

Ortlinde solo pudo fruncir el ceño al tener que seguir cumpliendo con su deber

Con una rápida mirada afilada hacia Rossweisse, la chica soltó el brazo de Issei

-Si me necesita sabe donde encontrarme Sekiryuutei-sama~!-exclamaba Ortlinde mientras se despedía de Issei con un guiño y un leve movimiento de caderas

-Esa tipa...-susurraba entre dientes y con rabia Rossweisse por la insinuación que la peliazul que le acababa de mandar a Issei

-Etto...Rossweisse...¿Que tal si seguimos?-preguntaba Issei con cuidado no queriendo que esa furia cayese sobre él

-Si, vamos ya-decía cortante Rossweisse reanudando de nuevo su agarre en el brazo de su prometido

Así la pareja llegó al establecimiento donde los empleados y empleadas ya estaban listos para recibir órdenes y trabajar

Rossweisse atendía a los clientes en la caja mientras que Issei estaba en el medio de la tienda tanto ayudando como firmando algún que otro objeto que le pidiera la gente que fuera hacia allí

Justo cuando Issei estaba acabando de firmarle a un niño asgardiano escuchó una voz que se le hizo conocida

-Hey Issei Hyodo, mucho tiempo sin vernos

El castaño se giró curioso tan solo para ver la figura de un joven asgardiano de pelo de un color blanco puro, ojos color dorado y una pequeña barba

Aunque lo que hizo que una gotita anime se le escurriera por la nuca era que este llevaba una de esas gafas que tiene una nariz grande y bigote

-¿No me reconoces, verdad Issei Hyodo?-preguntaba aquel joven con una sonrisa ladina y disfrutando del "éxito" de su disfraz

-Es un placer verte de nuevo también Vidar-san-saludaba Issei al hijo más joven de Odín y hermanastro de Vali

-Lo sabía mi disfraz es...ESPERA! ¡¿Como me has reconocido?! Si ni siquiera el resto de la gente pudo hacerlo-exclamaba realmente sorprendido el dios nórdico

La gota en la nuca del chico creció más ante las palabras de Vidar. Issei comenzaba a pensar que la ceguera era una característica hereditaria en muchos de los habitantes de Asgard

O al menos esa era su teoría al ver que muchas de las valkirias estaban solteras, eran vírgenes o nunca habían tenido un novio

Aunque pensándolo una segunda vez eso le había beneficiado, gracias a varias de esas circunstancias pudo conocer a Rossweisse

-¿Como es que has venido hasta aquí Vidar-san?-preguntaba Issei ganándose la atención del peliblanco

-Siendo sinceros...quería escabullirme de que mis chicas me usaran de sujetabolsas aparte de que me enteré de la inauguración de esta tiene y me dije "¿Por qué no venir?" y aquí estoy-respondía Vidar a la pregunta del castaño

-Te comprendo perfectamente-hablaba Issei, el sabía de primera mano lo que se siente ser una mula de carga

Ambos seguían entablando una conversación normal hasta que vieron una escena, una que a Issei en especial no le gustaba

Unos minutos antes...

-Muchas gracias por su compra y esperamos que vuelva pronto-se despedía Rossweisse de una pareja tras haberlos atendido

La valkiria estaba feliz de lo bien que estaba yendo la inauguración de la tienda

Si esto seguía así, el día de hoy sería un rotundo éxito...pero a veces el destino es caprichoso

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos...-decía una voz masculina

Rossweisse se tenso un poco al oír esa voz porque reconoció que era una de su doloroso pasado

-¿Por qué estás aquí...Olson?-preguntaba con el ceño fruncido la valkiria no queriendo ver a esta persona de su pasado

El ahora conocido como Olson era un hombre joven de pelo rubio y ojos morados, y en la actualidad es un eimherjar

Y es que cuando era pequeña y todavía estaba en la escuela admitía que tuvo lo que se denomina un "crush", pero eso acabó rápidamente cuando los niños de su clase comenzaron a burlarse de ella, entre ellos Olson

Fue a partir de ahí que decidió renegar de la vida normal de una chica joven para dedicarse al estudio intensivo de la magia, llegando a tal extremo que fue ella quien planteó la teoría para el nuevo sello que mantendría al Trihexa

-Me agrada que todavía me reconozcas Rossweisse-hablaba el ahora conocido como Olson con lo que parecía un tono seductor

-¿Has venido a comprar algo o no Olson?-preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada y falsa la peliplatina, no queriendo hacer ningún numerito en el día de la inauguración

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a una antigua amiga? Dime ¿Que te parece si después de que cierres nos vamos a una taberna y nos ponemos al día?-preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa intentando tocar el cabello de la chica

Con un rápido movimiento, Rossweisse detuvo el brazo del ojimorado. Tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza para que Olson entendiera que no quería ser tocada por él

-Lo siento, pero eso nunca pasará. Después de cerrar pienso tener una gran velada con mi prometido y futuro esposo-respondía Rossweisse deseando que Olson desistiera ya de su intento de flirteo con ella

-¿Prometido? Oh! ¿Te refieres al Sekiryuutei?-preguntaba el chico dejando salir una risa

-Si. El es mi prometido y me gustaría que no te rieras de él-advertía la valkiria mirando fijamente a Olson

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso el Oppai Dragon me atacara? Jajajaja. En serio...no sé ni como ese tipo puede tener un harem de chicas hermosas y que tu seas una de ellas ¿Por qué no le dejas y vienes con alguien mucho mejor como yo?

-Tu...-decía en voz baja Rossweisse

No iba a permitir que un tipo como él se burlara de Issei, alguien que ha conseguido algunas proezas por su cuenta y otras con la ayuda de otros

Poco a poco, en la mano de la valkiria aparecía un círculo mágico

Unos momentos antes con Issei...

Tanto el castaño como Vidar miraban disimuladamente la escena entre Rossweisse y Olson

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-preguntaba con voz de enfado Issei al ver como ese tipo intentaba algo con su prometida

-Mmmm...no sé, pero la armadura que lleva lo delata como un einherjar-tomaba la palabra Vidar

Los dos hombres seguían viendo la con mucha atención la conversación que Rossweisse estaba teniendo con el sujeto

Todo iba bien hasta que el hombre rubio intentó tocar el pelo a la chica

-Ahora si que no-decía dispuesto a enfrentarse al rubio de ojos morados

Los instintos posesivos de dragón aparecían haciendo que Issei no permitiera que nadie que no fuera familiar o conocido tocara a sus chicas

Cuando se disponía a ir, sintió como alguien había agarrado su brazo. El castaño giró su cabeza para ver que había sido Vidar quién lo había agarrado

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Tu que crees? Ese tipo intentó tocar a Rossweisse-decía Issei entre dientes

-Entiendo que por tus instintos de dragón quieras ir a defender a tu pareja, pero piensa con la cabeza fría ¿Acaso quieres que el día de inauguración de la tienda de Rossweisse se vaya al garete por ese simple tío?-preguntaba Vidar a Issei haciendo que este comenzara a calmarse e intentara pensar con más claridad

-Por supuesto que no...-respondía Issei con un tono de voz más tranquilo

-Exacto! Deja que Rossweisse se encargue de ese tipo, ambos sabemos de sobra que ella puede defenderse sola-seguía hablando el dios nórdico

-Si...tienes razón...

-Por supuesto, tu sigues los consejos de tu sempai en chicas y harem-decía Vidar con una deslumbrante sonrisa y apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar de su mano derecha

-...claro...por supuesto...-respondía Issei con una gota anime en la nuca

-De seguro que Rossweisse maneja todo esto sin problemas. Ella nunca ha sido una persona muy iras...

BOOOOOOOM!

-...cible...

Al escuchar esa explosión, tanto Issei como Vidar decidieron ver que había pasado para tan solo quedarse asombrados y que su quijada tocase el suelo

La culpable de que ahora mismo en una de las paredes de la tienda tuviera un agujero con forma humana era Rossweisse, la cuál tenía un círculo mágico en una de sus manos

Ahora mismo veían como la chica caminaba hacia la calle hasta el lugar en el que cierto hombre rubio estaba a las puertas de la inconsciencia

-Que te quede bien claro una cosa Olson. Ni se te ocurra a volver a hablar de mi prometido de esa forma, y mucho menos en mi presencia. Quizás Issei no sea el hombre más apuesto o inteligente del mundo...pero es el hombre que me hace feliz, tanto a mi como al resto...y no permitiré ni una sola burla sobre él-decía Rossweisse con voz muy seria al rubio de ojos morados

De vuelta con el castaño y el dios nórdico, estos seguían sorprendidos al ver esta faceta de la valkiria

-Vaya...se nota que está muy enamorada de ti-hablaba Vidar

-El sentimiento es mutuo...-decía Issei conmovido por las palabras de la peliplatina y con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno Issei Hyodo. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo pero debo de irme ya...o mis chicas comenzarán a sospechar. Nos vemos en otra ocasión!-se despedía el dios nórdico

-Hasta otra ocasión Vidar-san-correspondía Issei a la despedida para luego dirigirse hacia Rossweisse, la cuál volvía a la entrada de la tienda

-¿Todo bien Rossweisse?-preguntaba el castaño aún mirando hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado el cuerpo de Olson

-Por supuesto Issei-respondía con una sonrisa la valkiria a su prometido, aunque se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraba este-tan solo estaba sacando la basura...¿Volvemos al trabajo?-preguntaba la chica empujando al castaño adentro de la tienda para seguir atendiendo a los clientes

Varias horas más tarde, Rossweisse e Issei llegaron a la casa de Göndul, se encontraban cansados pero satisfechos por el éxito que tuvo la inauguración de la tienda de la valkiria

-Issei usa tu el baño primero mientras yo decido que hacer para la cena-proponía Rossweisse al castaño

-Esta bien Rose-respondía Issei mientras se adentraba más a la casa

Mientras tanto la valkiria se dirigía a la cocina, su atención se desvió hacia la mesa de la habitación donde vio una nota que tenía la letra de su abuela

-"He quedado con unas amigas para recordar viejos tiempos. No me esperéis despiertos. Aprovecha mi querida Rose y dame unos bisnietos"-era el mensaje escrito en la nota que Göndul había dejado

-Mormor...-susurraba con la cara roja de vergüenza de que su abuela hiciera esto para que Issei y ella tuvieran más intimidad

Aunque mentiría si dijera que eso no formaba parte de su plan ya que iban a pasar un par de días más en Asgard

Así fue como la pareja disfrutó de una agradable cena cocinada por Rossweisse, la cuál hizo un par de platos tradicionales nórdicos para que Issei probase. Para su alegría, al chico le pareció deliciosa

Ahora mismo se podía ver a Issei ya tumbado en la cama de la habitación de Rossweisse, esperando a la peliplatina

-¿I-issei?

El castaño giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde escuchó la voz de la peliplatina

-Si Ro...se...-iba a hablar Issei para quedarse boquiabierto ante la imagen que tenía delante suya

Rossweisse estaba vistiendo un sexy neglige de color morado oscuro, provocando que Issei observara sin pausa y de arriba a abajo la figura de la valkiria

(N/A: Esta misma escena me suena suena de algo...no sé por qué...)

-¿Te g-gusta Issei?-preguntaba la valkiria de pelo platino

-S-si...

-Eso es bueno porque...quiero avanzar un paso más en nuestra relación al igual que el resto de chicas-anunciaba Rossweisse no viendo una oportunidad mejor que esta mientras se acercaba hacia Issei

-¿Estás segura Rose?-preguntaba el chico comenzando a acercarse de igual manera a la valkiria

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida-respondía la chica para fundirse en un suave beso junto a Issei

Lemon inicia

Poco a poco el beso entre Issei y Rossweisse iba aumentando de intensidad

El castaño pasaba sus manos suavemente por el cuerpo de Rossweisse, a menudo haciendo contacto la piel desnuda de la chica haciéndola estremecer

En un momento ambos se despojaron de sus prendas, quedando la valkiria con sus panties e Issei con sus boxer

Al mismo tiempo las manos del castaño fueron subiendo hasta los pechos de la peliplatina y comenzó a amasarlos consiguiendo leves gemidos de parte de la chica

-Isseiiii!-exclamaba la peliplatina al sentir como su prometido comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones de vez en cuando

-Rose...tus gemidos son tan lindos...-decía Issei mientras se acercaba a Rossweisse y la empujaba para tumbarla de espaldas en la cama y comenzaba a lamer el pecho derecho de la chica mientras seguía manoseando el izquierdo

Durante varios minutos Issei se encargó de complacer a la valkiria turnando lamer sus pechos y sus pezones junto a pequeñas mordidas

Issei decidió subir un nivel más, poco a poco fue bajando su mano derecha hacía la zona íntima, mientras seguía atendiendo el pecho derecho de la chica. Cuándo consiguió llevar su mano hasta su objetivo comenzó a acariciarlo la vagina de Rossweisse sobre sus panties

-Iyaaaa!-soltaba un gran gemido la peliplatina al inesperado contacto de la mano de Issei en esa zona

El castaño sentía como su erección crecía mientras oía los gemidos y jadeos que dejaba escapar la chica

Tras unos minutos, Issei decidió subir otro nivel más y deslizo su mano bajo las bragas de Rossweisse para luego introducir dos de sus dedos

Rossweisse reaccionó a la nueva sensación con un grito de placer mudo

Tras eso, el chico iba bajando poco a poco a la par que dejaba besos por todo el torso de la joven hasta que su cara quedó enfrente de la intimidad de la peliplatina

-I-issei...-hablaba un poco ansiosa Rossweisse teniendo una idea del siguiente paso que daría su prometido

Y no tardó mucho en suceder que el castaño le quitara la última prenda que tenía y comenzara a usar su lengua para atender la vagina de la valkiria

-Hyaaaa!-gemia la peliplatina ante la mueva sensación de placer que estaba experimentando

Durante varios minutos, Issei no paró de complacer a su prometida, tampoco se olvidaba de atender el clítoris de esta con sus dedos

-I-ssei...ya...ya no...

-Vamos Rose, déjalo salir-hablaba Issei para aumentar la velocidad de su lengua en el interior de Rossweisse

-HYAAAAA!-gritaba Rossweisse corriendose y arqueando la espalda ante el inevitable placer que le daba su prometido

Mmmm...sabes dulce Rose-decía el chico aunque no se esperó que fuera derribado de un empujón acabando ahora el tumbado

-Ahora e-es mi turno de complacer a m-mi rey y prometido-decía Rossweisse, la cuál procedió a bajar los boxers que ya llevaban soportando un tiempo la erección del chico

Delante de la vista de la chica se encontraba el miembro del castaño. La valkiria estaba sonrojada por la excitación y los nervios de si podría complacer o no a Issei

Rossweisse decidió ir poco a poco y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas en la cabeza del miembro de Issei para después lamer todo el largo del miembro, a la vez que lo bombeaba lentamente con su mano

-S-se siente muy bien Rose-decía Issei conteniendo algunos gruñidos

Después de un par de minutos Rossweisse decidió comenzar a chupar el pene de Issei de forma más agresiva provocando más gemidos de parte del chico, los cuáles motivaban aún más a la peliplatina

-R-rose...no creo que aguante mucho...mucho más-decía Issei que inconscientemente se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza de la valkiria y comenzó a mover su cintura

A la chica no le molestó la acción de su prometido. En ese momento la peliplatina tuvo una idea

Conociendo los gustos de Issei por los pechos grandes, la valkiria decidió rodear el miembro erecto de Issei

La acción de la chica hizo que el castaño tuviera que suprimir sus gemidos y gruñidos al sentir los suaves senos de su prometida

La acción continuó varios minutos hasta que Issei no pudo más

-Me corro Rose!-exclamó el castaño soltando toda su carga en la boca de la valkiria, que por acto reflejo comenzó a tragarla como pudo aunque una poca se había derramado

-P-perdón Rose-se disculpaba el chico ya que se vino en la boca de la peliplatina sin avisar, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta a una Rossweisse sentada encima suya

-Ise...ya...no...aguanto más-anunciaba la chica que al igual que Issei ya estaba excitada para comenzar el acto principal

-¿Estás segura de esto Rose?-preguntaba de nuevo Issei

-Ya te lo he dicho Ise, estoy más que lista-respondía Rossweisse para alinear su vagina con el miembro del chico

La valkiria se mordía el labio suprimiendo un gruñido de dolor al notar como el miembro de Issei poco a poco se iba adentrando en su interior y separaba sus paredes hasta llegar a la última barrera

A su vez, Issei también intentaba aguantar sus gemidos al sentir como las paredes de Rossweisse lo apretaban, aparte de tener que soportar sus instintos de dragón

-Gaaah!-soltó un pequeño grito de dolor Rossweisse al sentir como el miembro de Issei invadía por completo su interior

El castaño reaccionó y se sentó y rápidamente la besó para distraerla del dolor

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, s-solo duele un poco. Déjame estar así un poco-respondía Rossweisse que abrazaba el cuello de Issei

Un par de minutos después Rossweisse comenzó a mover sus caderas, dándole la señal a Issei de que podían continuar

Las penetraciones comenzaron de forma suave, donde Rossweisse subía hasta solo dejar la punta del pene de Issei para después dejarse caer. Con el tiempo la velocidad fue aumentando más y más

-I-ise...n-no pares-gemia excitada la valkiria que sentía como las manos de su novio se aferraban a su cintura y se impulsaban para arriba justo en el momento exacto en el que ella bajaba, provocando un gran placer para ambos

-R-rose...no voy a aguantar mucho más-decía Issei que comenzaba a aumentar más la velocidad y llevó sus manos hacia los senos de su prometida

-Dentro Ise! P-por favor-gemia Rossweisse

El castaño dio unas últimas estocadas antes de volver a soltar una nueva carga de semen dentro de la chica

Rossweisse al sentir como Issei bañaba su interior abrazó fuertemente tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas el cuerpo del castaño

Cuando el orgasmo del castaño finalizó ambos intentaban recuperar un poco de aliento

-Ise...esto fue...magnífi...kyaaa!-intentaba decir la valkiria pero en un movimiento rápido, Issei la posicionó en cuatro y con un Issei que la miraba con una mirada ente amor y lujuria

-Lo siento Rose, pero aún no estoy satisfecho...-decía Issei que guiado por sus instintos alineó de nuevo su miembro en la entrada de la peliplatina

-E-espera Ise! A-al menos déjame desc...iyaaaah!-gemia la chica al sentir de nuevo el pene de Issei en su interior y dejándose llevar por el placer

El castaño agarró fuertemente la cadera de su prometida mientras la embestia una y otra vez

Por su parte, Rossweisse no podía evitar gemir más fuerte al estar muy sensible de su previo orgasmo

Varios minutos pasaron y ahora Issei había llevado sus manos hacía los pechos de la valkiria, haciendo que la espalda de la chica y su torso se pegaran

-I-issei...-gemia la peliplatina ante el placer que le estaba proporcionando el castaño

-Rose...no creo aguantar mucho más...-decía Issei

Cuando ambos sintieron que sus clímax iban a llegar, aún con la postura en la que estaban consiguieron sellar sus labios en un beso

Justo en ese momento ambos se corrieron. Rossweisse bañó el miembro de su prometido con sus fluidos mientras que Issei derramaba su semilla en el interior de su prometida asgardiana

Lemon finaliza

Tras finalizar la pareja cayó rendida sobre la cama, ambos intentando calmar sus respiraciones después de una intensa sesión

-Te amo Issei-hablaba Rossweisse acurrucandose contra el cuerpo del castaño

-Yo también te amo Rose-decía Issei a la vez que usaba uno de sus brazos para rodear a la valkiria

Y así fue como ambos cedieron ante el sueño...aunque hay que decir que la joven pareja volvieron a tener relaciones a la misma hora en los otros dos días que estarían en Asgard

Todo gracias a las barreras mágicas que usó Rossweisse para insonorizar la habitación en la que dormían

Listo! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de Rossweisse, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

La siguiente chica en tener su momento será una sexy y traviesa nekomata...Kuroka!

Hasta la próxima


	9. Issei x Kuroka

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Hoy es el turno de una sexy y traviesa neko...Kuroka!

Sin más interrupciones...EMPECEMOS!

Tan solo habían pasado unos días desde que Issei y Rossweisse habían vuelto de Asgard y el castaño ya estaba de nuevo en otro lugar que no fuera la residencia Hyodo

Esta vez se estaba dirigiendo hacia la la localización de la facción youkai del Este, la cuál era liderada por Nurarihyon y se encontraba hacia las afueras de Tokyo

Y este lugar también era el hogar de las poca población de nekomatas que había, las cuáles eran lideras por una nekomata de ocho colas de nombre Magari

También era el sitio al que tuvieron que venir cuando el líder de esta facción había secuestrado a la pequeña Kunou con la ayuda de Retsuza y Kumowatari

Tras varios incidentes, Issei y compañía consiguieron liberar a Kunou tras superar obstáculos como el de Issei al soportar a una Koneko y Kuroka en pleno período de apareamiento provocado por Magari. Cabe destacar que fue también ahí donde Kunou activó por primera vez su "Fox Dragon Mode" gracias a la influencia de Ophis

Para luego enterarse de que todo esto había sido una prueba para ver como actuaba el grupo Dxd y evaluar así el entrar en la alianza o no, a la cuál se unieron

Aunque eso no le libró de la furia de Ophis al enterarse de que su amiga Kunou había sido secuestrada. Al final Nurarihyon recibió un "pequeño" castigo de parte de la dragona del infinito

Ahora mismo la pareja se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lugar donde residía Magari, para el entrenamiento de Kuroka y quizás algún día en el que la pareja puedo dar un paseo por el lugar

Ambos recibían alguna que otra mirada curiosa de los youkais de la zona mientras los que reconocían lo saludaban, algunos reconocían al castaño como uno de los salvadores de la líder Yasaka

Tras varios minutos, ambos llegaron al lugar donde habitaban Magari junto al resto de nekomatas

Issei pudo apreciar claramente de que la gran mayoría de la población era del género femenino y vio a muy pocos hombres entre ellos

También pudo notar como alguna de las nekomatas le enviaba alguna que otra mirada depredadora y seductora, haciendo que tragara duro el nudo de su garganta

Tan solo esperaba que no fuera violado por alguna en medio de la noche

El castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la nekomata pelinegra

-¿Que te parece el lugar Ise-nya?-preguntaba la chica apretando su agarre en el brazo de su novio

Ella quería que las nekomatas del lugar les quedara bien claro que Issei era SU territorio

-La verdad es que es un lugar hermoso y asombroso, una pena que no pudiera fijarme más a fondo la primera vez que vinimos-respondía Issei a la pregunta hecha por Kuroka

-Si...el viejo ese puedo ser muy insoportable muchas veces...y sobretodo la vieja...-hablaba Kuroka refiriéndose a Nurarihyon y Magari respectivamente

-¿Decías algo Kuroka?-preguntaba una voz delante de la pareja

-NYAAAAAA!-exclamó sobresaltada la nekomata pelinegra, haciendo que diera un salto y cayese en los brazos de Issei como una princesa

Al parecer Kuroka no iba prestando mucha atención y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la nekomata mayor

-H-hola Magari-sama-saludaba un tanto nerviosa pero con respeto la pelinegra a la líder de su raza

-Hola Kuroka y a ti también Sekiryuutei-respondía al saludo Magari al igual que lo hacía el castaño, solo que este lo hacía con un asentimiento

Minutos más tarde los tres ya se encontraban en el salón de la residencia de la nekomata mayor

-Estos pocos días que estaréis aquí os quedareis en la habitación que una vez perteneció a tu madre Kuroka-hablaba Magari ganándose un asentimiento de la pareja

-Kuroka ¿Podrías quedarte para poder hablar sobre que ejercicios haremos en el entrenamiento?-preguntaba la líder nekomata a la pelinegra

-Esta bien. Ise-nya no te importa ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Kuroka-respondía Issei para dirigirse hacia la habitación que ocuparían ambos

Una vez que el castaño salió de la habitación, Magari dirigió su mirada hacia Kuroka

-Cuéntame Kuroka ¿Que tal estáis Shirone y tu con el joven Sekiryuutei?-preguntaba la líder nekomata

La nekomata pelinegra solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro, sabiendo mas o menos que clase de conversación iban a tener ambas

-Ise-nya es un buen hombre que se preocupa por nosotras...no como...él-respondía a la pregunta de Magari, remarcando el "él"

-Ya veo. Me disculpo si te ha ofendido mi pregunta pero siempre me preocupo por la gente de mi raza, sobretodo si son las hijas de una de mis mejores amigas-hablaba la nekomata mayor recordando a la madre de Kuroka y Shirone, Fujimai

-Lo sé, por eso digo que Ise-nya no es como él. Ese tipo usó a mi madre, aprovechándose del hecho de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él para usarla tanto a ella como a nosotras para esos experimentos suyos-decía Kuroka refiriéndose sobre los experimentos para la creación de superdemonios para el clan Nebiros, una rama de la casa Naberius

-Si...y por eso tanto ella como él murieron en uno de los experimentos y vosotras acabasteis en manos del clan Naberius-continuaba Magari

Un pequeño silencio se dominó de la sala en la que se encontraban ambas nekoshous hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra la nekomata líder

-Ella estaría muy orgullosas de vosotras, y sobretodo de haber encontrado a alguien que os respeta y os cuida-hablaba Magari con una pequeña sonrisa

-El puede ser bastante pervertido cuando quiere, pero es una buena persona-decía Kuroka con una tierna sonrisa para luego cambiarla por un puchero-pero Shirone se me ha adelantado

-Cuando dices que se te ha adelantado te refieres a...

-Si, ellos ya lo han hecho. Shirone ha ganado una batalla pero no la guerra. Seré yo quien sea la gatita favorita de Ise-nya-hablaba con determinación la nekomata de pelo negro

Ante las palabras mencionadas por Kuroka, Magari no pudo evitar que una gotita de sudor se resbalase por su nuca junto a un suspiro al ver el tipo de competición en el que encontraban ambas hermanas

-Bueno dejemos de irnos por las ramas y comencemos tu entrenamiento-hablaba Magari para levantarse y marcharse hacia otra zona del lugar siendo seguida por Kuroka

En otra parte de la residencia de Magari, se podía ver como un castaño entraba a la habitación en la que se quedarían por unos tanto Kuroka como él

Este pudo admirar como la habitación tenía un estilo japonés puramente tradicional

Tras entrar Issei decidió buscar por los armarios para ver si había algún futon para poder acomodarse mucho mejor

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo en el armario, pero no fue lo único que encontró. En ese mismo armario también encontró una fotografía de una hermosa nekomata de largo cabello blanco, la cuál sostenía a un bebé de pelo blanco también y sentada a su lado había una niña de pelo negro

Extrañamente ambas niñas se asemejaban mucho a Kuroka y Shirone

-Un momento! Esas son Kuroka y Shirone de pequeñas...kawaii-decía con una pequeña risa-y la mujer que está con ellas debe de ser la madre, creo que se llamaba Fujimai-deducía Issei recordando que la madre de ambas nekomatas tenía pelo blanco

-Lo tengo que decir de nuevo: Viva la genética del mundo sobrenatural!-decía el castaño al ver la belleza que poseía la madre de las nekomatas-y pensar que ese bastardo se aprovechó de alguien como ella y planeaba usar a Kuroka y Shirone como simples conejillos de indias...-hablaba Issei con rabia al recordar el momento en el que conoció la historia de las hermanas nekomata mas a fondo cuando usaron el Ungaikyou para invocar al espíritu del padre de ellas

Sobretodo cuando tuvo la desfachatez de preguntar si sus investigaciones habían sido un éxito

Dejando que un suspiro saliese de su boca, el castaño comenzó a tranquilizarse, ya no merecía la pena enfadarse por las acciones de ese hombre. El cuidaría de la mejor forma posible a Kuroka y Shirone

Con una actitud más calmada, Issei decidió guardar la foto, por si alguna de las hermanas quería conservarla como un recuerdo

A continuación, el joven estiró su futon para tumbarse en él, cogió su móvil y se puso a decidir el como pasar el tiempo

-Mmm veamos que puedo leer...Goblin Slayer...Arifureta...Oh! nuevo capítulo del nuevo manga de Fairy Tail, ya estoy deseando ver como lidia Natsu con su acosadora y así sepa como nos sentimos Gray y yo-divagaba Issei para sí mismo mientras continuaba mirando el qué hacer hasta que llegara Kuroka

Una horas más tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo y dos nekomatas habían acabado justo en este mismo momento su sesión de entrenamiento

-Has mejorado mucho en tu senjutsu y youjutsu desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, al igual que tu Kasha y tu Touki. Enhorabuena-felicitaba Magari a Kuroka tras el entrenamiento

-Muchas gracias-respondía Kuroka a la felicitación de la líder nekomata-ya estoy deseando poner en marcha mi noche romántica con Ise-nya

-¿Noche romántica?

-Hai! Tengo pensado hacerle la cena a Ise-nya, pasar una gran velada y luego...comenzaremos a tener muchos gatitos nyaaa~-decía feliz la nekomata pelinegra

Aunque esta al estar caminando por delante de Magari no pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa y algo malvada que tenía la líder

-Ya veo...una cosa más Kuroka

-Hmmm ¿Que ocu...NYAAAA!-exclamaba Kuroka al sentir como Magari presionaba su mano contra la nuca de la hermana de Shirone

-¿Por qué has hecho e...?-intentaba preguntar la nekomata para luego comenzar a sentir un gran calor en su cuerpo, el cuál hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo

-E-esta sensación...maldita v-vieja...-hablaba Kuroka con un sonrojo en su cara y comenzando a jadear

-Esto es una pequeña venganza por todas las veces que me has llamado vieja-decía Magari dejando salir su naturaleza traviesa de nekomata-aunque debes darte prisa si quieres pasar esa romántica noche con el Sekiryuutei. Creo que olvidé mencionar que algunas de las más jóvenes nekomatas acaban de entrar hoy en su primera época de apareamiento...y creo que ya sabes lo difícil que puede ser pasar por ella

Ante las palabras de Magari, la nekomata de pelo negro abrió los ojos a más no poder

-Tu...

-Mucha suerte Kuroka! Date prisa o sino alguna chica te quitará al Sekiryuutei!-decía la líder de las nekomatas retirándose de la sala

En unos pocos segundos Kuroka también se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a avanzar de cualquier forma que podía, con el objetivo de llegar hasta la habitación de Issei

-Como se hayan atrevido...a tocar a Ise-nya...-decía Kuroka mientras estaba llegando a la habitación que les había dado Magari

Issei, quién se encontraba tranquilo leyendo el último volumen de Goblin Slayer hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido

El castaño giró su cabeza para ver que la causante había sido Kuroka, la cuál venía jadeando

-Kuroka ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Issei con un tono de preocupación al ver su novia con la cara algo roja y jadeante

-No han venido ¿Verdad?-preguntaba ma pelinegra, la cuál con disimulo pudo cerrar la puerta y sellar la habitación por completo con una barrera

-¿Eh? ¿Quién iba a venir? Aquí no vino nadie, he estado con mi móvil todo este tiempo-respondía el chico a la pregunta

-Ya veo...eso es bueno...-susurraba Kuroka mientras se acercaba a Issei

Kuro...hmmph!-iba a hablar Issei hasta que la chica nekomata no aguantó más y se lanzó hacia él

Issei sentía como Kuroka lo besaba de forma apasionada, húmeda y hambrienta. El chico tardó unos segundo en reaccionar pero no dudó en corresponder a una de sus novias

Las manos de cada uno intentaban explorar el cuerpo del otro. La nekomata aprovechó el momento para deshacerse de la camiseta que llevaba Issei, mientras este seguía amasando sus nalgas provocando que la chica soltara algunos gemidos y ronroneos

-Ise-nya...yo, lo siento...esta noche quería...que fuera más romántica...pero e-esa maldita vieja...me hizo entrar en...en mi época de apareamiento...-hablaba como podía Kuroka ya no soportando casi el calor que tenía

-¡¿Q-que? Así que es por eso que estás así

-Si...lo siento Ise-nya...yo quería hacer de hoy...un día más memorable...-decía la chica con un tono de voz triste

-No te preocupes por eso Kuroka, para mí cualquiera momento contigo y el resto es especial-decía el castaño acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la pelinegra

-Ise-nya...

En ese momento ambos jóvenes volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso

Lemon inicia

Poco a poco, tanto Issei como Kuroka iban aumentando la intensidad del beso

Issei usó ese momento para llevar sus manos a los pechos de Kuroka, la cuál estaba mucho más sensible debido a Magari

-I-ise-nyaaa~-gemia la chica sintiendo como su novio jugaba con sus pechos

El castaño agarró el obi que mantenía cerrado el kimono de Kuroka, una vez quitado el obi la pieza de vestir que llevaba la nekomata cayó al suelo dejándola como el día que nació

-¿Sin ropa interior?-preguntaba Issei que no quitaba su mirada de la hermosa figura de la chica

-Sin ella estoy más cómoda...además de que serían una molestia si quisiéramos un momento íntimo y rápido-respondía Kuroka con un tono seductor y repartiendo besos por el cuello de Issei

Por supuesto el castaño no se quedó atrás y llevó su sus labios hacia los pechos de la nekomata, haciendo que esta se retorciese de placer y abrazando la cabeza de este contra sus pechos para que siguiera atendiéndolos

Esta acción duró algunos minutos hasta que la nekomata empujaba al chico haciendo que la espalda de este tocase el futon que estaba en el suelo

-Demonos más placer el uno al otro Ise-nya-decía Kuroka para darse la vuelta y darle al castaño una buena vista de su trasero y su vagina, quedando en la posición del 69

Mientras Issei admiraba esa parte de Kuroka, la nekomata comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones dejando libre la erección que tenía su novio en ese momento

No pudo evitar excitarse aún más y lamerse los labios ansiosa de llegar hasta el final

Sin pensárselo, la chica comenzó a lamer el miembro de Issei por toda su longitud

El castaño al sentir a la nekomata lamiendo su pene decidió que lo justo era devolverle el favor, por lo que el también comenzó a complacerla atendiendo su vagina con su lengua

-Nyaaaa!-gemia Kuroka sintiendo como la lengua de Issei entraba en su vagina-no pienso perder Ise-nya-decía la chica para comenzar a lamer y chupar el pene de forma más agresiva y rápida mientras lo rodeaba entre sus grandes pechos

-K-kuroka...-gemia ahora el castaño, el cuál decidió subir un nivel más y comenzó a usar sus dedos para complacer a su novia

Varios minutos pasaron en donde ninguno de los dos cesó sus acciones

-Kuroka...n-no voy a aguantar más...-avisaba Issei a la nekomata mientras volvía a insertar su lengua en el interior de esta

-Y-yo también...Ise-nya-hablaba Kuroka que aumentó la velocidad de sus pechos y la atención sobre el miembro de Issei para recibir su semilla

Solo unos pocos minutos más tarde sirvieron para que ambos llegaran a sus respectivos clímax

-Me corro!-exclamó Issei llegando a su clímax y vaciando su carga en la boca de Kuroka

La nekomata recibió como pudo la semilla del castaño mientras sus gemidos de haber llegado al clímax eran silenciados, lo mismo ocurría con Issei

Ya cuando la pareja estaba recuperándose de su primer clímax, la nekomata soltó un pequeño grito cuando Issei la había colocado en cuatro y volvía a tocar sus pechos

-Kuroka...no aguanto más...c-creo que tu epoca de apareamiento...me está afectando...-decía entre jadeos Issei, el cuál sentía un deseo mucho más grande de hacer suya a la nekomata pelinegra

Todo a causa de la feromonas que soltaba sin pausa Kuroka y que hacían que los sentidos de dragón de Issei se alterasen y salieran a flote

-Nyaa!...Ise-nya...y-yo te necesito...dentro por favor...nyaaa!-exclamaba Kuroka de placer sintiendo como Issei jugaba con sus pechos y pezones y a la vez le daba besos en la nuca

-Esta bien Kuroka-respondía el castaño alineando su miembro con la entrade de Kuroka para que dando una estocada rompiera su himen, tomando así la virginidad de su novia nekomata de pelo negro

-Hiii! D-duele...-hablaba Kuroka soportando el dolor que le llegó en el momento que se unió a Issei

-Perdón Kuroka-se disculpaba Issei mientras besaba los hombros desnudos de la chica en un intento de distraerla del dolor

Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos hasta que Kuroka movió levemente sus caderas

-Ise-nya...ya puedes moverte-decía Kuroka

Tras oír esas palabras, Issei llevo sus dos manos a la cadera de la nekomata sacó lentamente su miembro, provocándole algunos gemidos a Kuroka, para luego volver a dar una fuerte estocada

Así fue el ritmo unos pocos minutos hasta que el castaño inconscientemente iba aumentando su velocidad, motivado también por los gemidos que dejaba salir su novia y futura esposa

-Kuroka...estás t-tan apretada...-hablaba el castaño mientras seguía penetrando a la nekomata de pelo negro

-Ah...ah...mmm...Ise-nya...m-más fuerte!-pedía Kuroka

El chico sin ninguna queja cumplió la petición de la chica, por lo que con un agarre más fuerte sobre las caderas de esta comenzó a dar estocadas más profundas

-Kuroka...no c-creo que aguante... mucho más-decía Issei al lado de la oreja de la chica

-D-dentro Ise-nya...quiero tener ya a tus gatitos!-exclamaba la nekomata con la lengua hacia afuera

-Kuroka!-exclamaba Issei llenando el interior de Kuroka con su semilla

-Hyaaa! Ise-nyaaa!-exclamaba ahora Kuroka sintiendo la caliente semilla de su novio bañaba su interior

Lemon finaliza

Tras el clímax, tanto Kuroka como Issei intentaban recuperar el aliento

-Esto...se sintió muy...bien Ise-nya-hablaba Kuroka descansando al lado del castaño

-Opino lo mismo-decía Issei abrazando con su brazo derecho a la nekomata hasta que se acordó de algo-por cierto Kuroka, antes encontré una foto en el armario

-¿Una foto?

-Si y creo que tanto a ti como a Shirone os gustaría mantenerla-decía Issei mientras se levantaba para enseñarle la foto que había encontrado a Kuroka

Esta al ver cuál era la foto a la que se refería el castaño se sorprendió en un primer momento, para luego comenzar a llorar de alegría tras ver uno de los pocos recuerdo que tenía de su madre

-Ise-nya...¿Donde la encontraste?-preguntaba Kuroka a su novia mientras acariciaba con cariño la foto

-La encontré en el armario cuando estaba buscando el futon para estar más cómodo-respondía a la pregunta Issei

-Muchas gracias Ise-nya, en serio, muchas gracias. Antes de irme de este lugar la busqué por todos los sitios hasta que me rendí pensando que no la encontraría-hablaba Kuroka para luego darle un corto beso al castaño

Pero ese beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad para luego convertirse en un duelo de lengua por el dominio

Eso hasta que Issei y Kuroka tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aire

-Ise-nya...creo que mereces una recompensa por encontrar esa foto ¿Tu que crees?-preguntaba con un tono seductor la nekomata pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Issei

Teniendo la posición a su favor, la chica aprovechó y comenzó a mover su cintura, ocasionando que cierta parte de Issei volviera a despertarse

-Eres insaciable Kuroka-hablaba el castaño

-¿Acaso no quieres Ise-nya?-preguntaba la chica tumbandose en el torso de su novio

En un rápido movimiento, Issei tumbó a la nekomata, quedando así el encima de ella

-Tu lo has querido Kuroka...te enseñaré de lo que es capaz un dragón-decía Issei levantando las piernas de la pelinegra y colocándolas en sus hombros

-Nyaaa!~ Que miedo!~-exclamaba Kuroka haciendo como si tuviera miedo, cuando era todo lo contrario

Durante toda esa noche, un dragón y una nekomata se entregaron el uno al otro durante varias horas

Listo! Hasta aquí el capítulo de Kuroka. Espero que os haya gustado

La siguiente chica que disfrutará de protagonismo es una linda maga de Golden Dawn...Le Fay Pendragon!

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Issei x Le Fay

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Hoy le ha llegado el turno a una linda maga...Le Fay Pendragon!

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

-Bienvenido al hogar de mi familia Issei-sama-decía con una sonrisa una maga rubia de nombre Le Fay, la cuál vestía un elegante vestido azul

-Cuando decías que era un palacio de la época victoriana no lo decías en broma...-eran las palabras de Issei, quién vestía un esmoquin, al ver la residencia en donde vivía la familia Pendragon, más concretamente sus padres y hermano más un gran número de sirvientes

Ambos se encontraban ahora mismo a las afueras de Londres. Hoy era un importante día tanto para Issei y Le Fay

El castaño se encontraba en este lugar con el propósito de pedir la mano de Le Fay en matrimonio a los padres de esta

Y aunque no debería estar nervioso ya que hizo lo mismo con el resto de familiares de sus novias, el no conocía de nada a los padres de Le Fay. Tan solo unas pocas cosas que tanto Arthur como la chica le habían hablado

Respecto a la joven rubia de ojos azules, ella sentía felicidad pero también muchos nervios de ver como reaccionarían sus padres cuando el demonio con el que ella hizo un contrato quería casarse con su hija

En pocos minutos, la pareja se posicionó delante de la gran puerta de la residencia Pendragon para llamar a la puerta

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que una maid de la familia les abriera, una que era conocida y muy querida para Le Fay

-Elaine! Me alegra volver a verte!-exclamaba la maga rubia al ver quién era la maid que los había atendido en la puerta

El castaño veía que la sirvienta que les había abierto la puerta vestía un traje de maid estilo victoriano

Era una joven y hermosa chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Le Fay-decía la joven maid mientras compartía un abrazo con la rubia

El nombre de esta chica era Elaine Westcott, maid de la familia Pendragon, descendiente de uno de los fundadores de la organización mágica Golden Dawn y una de las personas que motivó a Le Fay en mejorar su magia

Pero la principal razón por la que Issei reconocía a la chica era lo que Le Fay le había contado. Al parecer Arthur y Elaine estaban enamorados uno del otro y ella fue la razón por la que el joven espadachin abandonó la residencia Pendragon, en un intento para protegerla y no volvería a esta hasta que el padre de este aceptasen la relación de ambos

Tras mucho tiempo, los patriarcas Pendragon llegaron a ver lo mucho que se querían Arthur y Elaine, por lo que en la actualidad ambos convivían en la residencia sin ningún miedo a ninguna represalia hacia ellos

Otra de las muchas razones que la conocía era porque al parecer la joven maid sentía un gran resentimiento hacia Vali

-Por lo que veo no vienes sola Le Fay. Si no me equivoco...¿Usted es el Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo, verdad?-preguntaba Elaine después de saludar a Le Fay

-Si aunque preferiría que no me trataras de "usted". Al fin y al cabo somos casi de la misma edad-respondía Issei de forma amable

-Esta bien Issei-san

-Elaine ¿Onii-sama se encuentra en casa?-preguntaba con curiosidad Le Fay

-¿Arthur? Si, creo que está en el salón principal y estará presente en la reunión

Issei tragó duro al oír que Arthur estaría presente, ahora debería enfrentarse a un padre y un hermano mayor

-Dime Le Fay...¿Esta reunión es para lo que me imagino que es?-preguntaba la joven maid con una sonrisa burlona a la maga rubia

-P-pues...etto...-intentaba terminar la frase pero no lo conseguía

El castaño viendo como Le Fay no dabe contestado a la pregunta hecha por Elaine se dispuso a responderla él

-Pues si lo que crees es que vengo a pedir la mano de Le Fay...entonces puedo decir que imaginas lo correcto Elaine-san-hablaba Issei sin trabarse en ninguna palabra y con seriedad en su voz

-I-issei-sama!

-Me alegro tanto por ti Le Fay! Parece que al final conseguiste hacer que tu ídolo se enamorara de ti-hablaba Elaine avergonzando aún más a Le Fay

-Elaine!-exclamaba con la cara roja la maga de Golden Dawn

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-decía Elaine ignorando lo último dicho por Le Fay y abriendo la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de reuniones de la residencia Pendragon

Allí sentado en uno de los sillones se encontraba un joven de gafas, pelo rubio, ojos azules y con una trenza suelta que colgaba de su hombro el heredero de la casa Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, pareja de Elaine y hermano mayor de Le Fay

Y el cuál, en este mismo momento se encontraba afilando a Caliburn

-Onii-sama ¿Por qué estás afilando a Caliburn?-preguntaba Le Fay aunque la chica ya se hacía una pequeña idea del porqué

-Oh. Bienvenida Le Fay y tu también Issei Hyodo-saludaba formalmente Arthur a su hermana y al castaño-y respondiendo a tu pregunta Le Fay, tan solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo el día de hoy

Issei solo podía maldecir a su mala suerte, ahora no solo tendría que convencer a un padre y un hermano con leves toques de siscon. El caso era que si decía algo que no debía estaba seguro de que Arthur querría hacerle mucha pupa con Caliburn

-Lord y Lady Pendragon están por llegar-informaba Elaine a la pareja y se retiraba con la misión de informar a los patriarcas Pendragon de la presencia de Le Fay e Issei

Después de esperar un par de minutos, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando ver la figura de dos adultos

La primera era una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto pero que dejaba caer un par de mechones sobre el perfil de su cara, esta mujer vestía un vestido negro con detalles en dorado

La segunda era la figura de un hombre con traje de negocios, cabello también rubio pero peinado hacia atrás y con un pequeño bigote

-Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!-exclamaba Le Fay levantándose para saludar a sus padres

-Es un gusto volver a verte Le Fay-tomaba la palabra Lord Pendragon

-Un placer conocerlos Lord y Lady Pendragon-hablaba ahora Issei saludando de forma educada a los padres de Le Fay y Arthur con una leve reverencia

-El placer es nuestro Issei Hyodo. Yo soy Layla Pendragon y el es mi esposo Jude Pendragon-correspondía al saludo la madre de Le Fay y Arthur mientras Jude ofrecía un apretón de manos a Issei como saludo

Tras esto todos los asistentes a la reunión volvieron a tomar asiento, excepto Elaine, la cuál se quedó de pie entre el sofá que ocupan ambos patriarcas Pendragon y el sillón donde estaba Arthur. Mientras tanto, Le Fay e Issei estaban sentado justo en frente de los padres de esta

-Le Fay nos ha dicho que deseabas reunirte con nosotros ¿Para que sería?-preguntaba Jude aunque este junto a su esposa Layla ya se hacían una pequeña idea

-Bueno Otou-sama...Issei-sama quiso reunirse con vosotros para...etto...-hablaba Le Fay pero los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada

Issei al ver como la maga rubia intentaba explicar el porqué del encuentro a sus padres decidió armarse de valor y hablar por ella

-La razón por la que quería reunirme con ustedes es...para pedir la mano de Le Fay Pendragon en matrimonio-hablaba Issei con un tono serio y determinado

Toda la sala se quedó en un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos para que luego Jude tomara la palabra

-Ya veo. Mentiría si dijera que no me esperaba una situación como esta pero...tengo entendido que tienes un harem ¿Cómo sé que mi hija no será solo una más?-preguntaba Jude serio al castaño

-Otou-sama...-iba a hablar la maga rubia pero Issei se adelantó a ella

-Entiendo su forma de pensar. Como todo padre, usted quiere lo mejor para su hija. Sé que mi fama no es la mejor al ser conocido como Oppai Dragon, por supuesto tampoco soy el más apuesto ni el más inteligente pero aún así me siento afortunado por estar con chicas que podrían tener a cualquier hombre pero quieren estar conmigo al igual que yo con ellas...y entre ellas esta Le Fay

Ante las palabras de Issei, la rubia solo pudo sonrojarse y su sonrojo aumentó al escuchar las pequeñas risas de su madre

-Le Fay es una persona muy inteligente, alegre, talentosa en todo tipo de magias y por sobretodo hermosa. Nunca se me ocurriría tratarla como un burdo objeto, pienso amarla con la misma intensidad desde el primer día al último como al resto de mis esposas-proclamaba Issei mirando con seriedad hacia Lord Pendragon

-Issei-sama-hablaba Le Fay alegre y conmovida tras escuchar lo dicho por el hombre que ella amaba

Layla y Elaine tenían pequeñas sonrisas y estaban contentas de que la chica haya encontrado alguien quien esté dispuesto a todo por su hija y figura de hermana pequeña respectivamente

Incluso Arthur, quién muchas veces presentaba una faceta inexpresiva tenía en estos una sonrisa similar a la de su madre y novia. El sabía que Issei decía todo eso con sinceridad tras varios años desde que lo conoció, aún si no eran los mejores amigos sabía que podía confiarle a Le Fay

El único que seguía sin cambiar su expresión era Jude, el cuál todavía veía con un porte y miradas serias al castaño, el cuál comenzaba a tragar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y repasando en su cabeza si había dicho algo que no debía

-¿Cual es tu opinión querida?-preguntaba Jude a su esposa Layla

-Siendo sincera, creo que ambos hacen una linda pareja y al igual que yo, tu también pudiste notar la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Creo que Issei-san es el mejor pretendiente que hay para nuestra niña-respondía Layla a su esposo con una sonrisa

Tras escuchar las palabras de su esposa, Lord Pendragon suavizó su expresión y soltó un suspiro

-Esta bien Issei Hyodo, tendrás la mano de Le Fay-anunciaba Jude haciendo que tanto el castaño como su hija se alegrasen

-Muchas gracias Otou-sama!-exclamaba Le Fay levantándose para ir a abrazar a su padre, quién por supuesto le correspondía el gesto a su hija

-Eso si, como obligues a Le Fay a hacer algo que ella no quiera o se te ocurre hacerle daño...-dejaba Lord Pendragon en el aire la amenaza

-Antes muerto que hacer cualquiera de esas cosas-decía Issei

-Bien...eso quería oír-decía Jude para luego levantarse seguido por su esposa-me disculpo, pero mi esposa y yo debemos atender unos asuntos. Nos vemos Arthur, Le fay-se despedía Jude de sus hijos y se iba de la habitación mientras hablaba con su esposa

-Issei-sama y yo también tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego Onii-sama y Elaine!-se despedía la maga rubia yéndose a través de un círculo mágico con el castaño y con dirección a la residencia Hyodo

Ahora los únicos presentes en la sala eran Arthur y Elaine. Cuando la pareja se marchó, el chico de gafas se levantó de su asiento y guardó a Caliburn

-Me alegra no haber tenido que usar Caliburn en Hyodo-comentaba el heredero Pendragon

Elaine solo suspiró sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era su novio con Le Fay

-Arthur siempre te amaré...a pesar de ser un siscon-hablaba Elaine con una sonrisa

-¡¿Siscon?! Yo no soy como los maous Lucifer y Leviathan!-exclamaba Arthur rompiendo su semblante serio y calmado

-Lo que tu digas querido, el primer paso es la negación-decía la maid para luego salir de la sala

-Elaine!-exclamaba el espadachín siguiendo a su novia

Mientras esto tenía lugar en la mansión Pendragon, Issei y Le Fay regresaban a la residencia Hyodo aún siendo media tarde

Eran los únicos que estaban en la residencia ya que el resto de sus chicas había aprovechado para visitar a sus parientes o tenían tareas que realizar. A su vez, los padres de Issei se habían ido a pasar un fin de semana romántico por su aniversario

Le Fay actualmente se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Ella tenía un plan previsto por si sus padres aceptaban que Issei y ella se pudieran casar

La joven con el asesoramiento y consejos de su amiga Kuroka había preparado todo para tener su momento con el chico que la cautivo

-Le Fay ahora tengo que acabar unas tareas de la universidad pero que te parece si después de que acabe vemos una película ¿Te gusta la idea?-preguntaba el castaño mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Hai Issei-sama! Yo también tengo algunas tareas de la academia-respondía la maga rubia viendo este momento como su oportunidad por lo que ella también se dirigió a su habitación personal a prepararse

Unos quince minutos después, se podía ver al castaño en un atuendo más cómodo y acabando una de sus muchas tareas hasta que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

El chico sabía que todavía Le fay y él eran los únicos en la residencia asi que dejó pasar a la chica mientras el no apartaba la mirada del libro

-Issei-sama yo ya he terminado mis tareas ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntaba Le Fay entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta

La maga de Golden Dawn estaba vistiendo un negligé azul cielo que hacía lucir su pequeña y esbelta figura

-No, muchas gracias Le Fay-respondía Issei sin apartar todavía su mirada de la tarea que estaba realizando

-¿Estás completamente seguro...Issei-sama?-hablaba Le Fay a la vez que abrazaba el cuello del castaño, con un intento de tono seductor pero se le podía notar que estaba nerviosa

Issei al sentir los brazos de la rubia decidió girarse para decirle si ocurría pero a este se le desencajó la boca al ver lo que vestía la chica

Nunca se había imaginado a Le Fay vestida con un negligé pero no podía evitar pensar en lo sensual que se veía

-¿L-le gusta Issei-sama?-preguntaba la maga mirando hacia otro lado al ver que Issei tenía su vista en ella

-Estás...estás hermosa Le Fay-respondía Issei mientras seguía admirando la figura de la joven rubia

-Issei-sama...yo...yo también quiero estar con usted...de la misma forma que lo estuvo Kuroka-sama-confesaba Le Fay con un gran sonrojo en su cara

El castaño no estaba mucho mejor, nunca pensó que alguien como Le Fay fuera a actuar de esta manera

-¿Estás segura de esto Le Fay?

-Si Issei-sama, yo quiero demostrarle que le amo y que siempre estaré con usted-respondía la maga

Lemon inicia

Luego de eso, Le Fay se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de este aprovechando que todavía estaba sentado para sellar sus labios con los suyos

Issei no dudó en corresponder al gesto de su nueva prometida aparte de explorar con sus manos su figura

Comenzando por las piernas y muslos de la maga rubia, admirando lo suave que era su piel. Poco a poco, el castaño subía sus manos y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño apretón al trasero de Le Fay, ocasionando que esta lanzase un pequeño gemido

En ese momento, el castaño aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia y comenzar a dominar el beso mientras continuaba subiendo sus manos, las cuáles comenzaban a subir por la cintura de la chica, después el abdomen y finalmente llegar a los pechos de la maga

Issei siendo quien era aprovechó para amasar ambos pechos de Le Fay sobre la tela. Esto hizo que la maga soltara un grito más fuerte de placer, cortando así el beso que estaba teniendo con el castaño

Tras el beso, tanto Issei como Le Fay jadeaban por la falta de aire

-Issei-sama...-hablaba Le Fay para a continuación atender el cuello del chico con suaves besos

Esto provocaba que el castaño comenzara a excitarse aún más, algo que le ocurría cada vez más a menudo desde su luna de miel con Rias y que fue en aumento cada vez que marcaba a una de sus chicas, o eso le habían explicado Ddraig y Tannin. Esto tan solo se presentaba si Issei y la chica con la que estaba tenían sentimientos mutuos

-Vayamos a la cama-decía Issei para afirmar su agarre en el trasero de Le Fay para levantarla en sus brazos

-Kyaa...Issei-sama...tan fuerte-balbuceaba Le Fay mientras rodeaba la cintura de Issei con sus piernas y seguía besando su cuello

El castaño la cargó hasta la cama, ahí la bajó para luego quedar el encima de ella cruzando sus miradas

-Le Fay...-decía en voz baja para ahora ser él el que comenzaba a besar el cuello de la maga sacándole suspiros a esta

-Issei-sama...por favor...n-no pare-hablaba la maga de Golden Dawn que se retorcía del placer que estaba recibiendo

Con lentitud, Issei fue bajando hasta que llegó a los pechos de la chica. Este deslizó para abajo los tirantes del negligé, dejando al aire los amables pechos de la joven

-Tus pechos son hermosos Le Fay-hablaba Issei antes de comenzar a darle atención a los senos de la rubia como también dándole leves mordiscos

-Hyaa! I-issei-s-sama...aaaah-gemia la rubia de ojos azules al sentir que su prometido comenzaba a lamer y jugar con sus pezones, haciendo que esta abrazara la cabeza del castaño contra su pecho

Issei entendiendo el gesto comenzaba a chupar y mordisquear más fuerte haciendo que Le Fay tuviera que morderse los labios para soportar los gemidos

Varios minutos fueron los que estuvo Issei jugando con los senos de su prometida rubia, hasta que decidió volver a bajar poco a poco hasta que llegó a los panties de la chica

-...Issei-sama...e-espere...esa zona está...sucia aaah!-exclamaba Le Fay sintiendo el roce de los dedos de Issei sobre la zona de los panties que cubría su intimidad

-Le Fay...¿Puedo?-preguntaba Issei resistiendo sus instintos

-H-hai Issei-sama-respondía con vergüenza pero también excitación la rubia esperando como se sentiría lo que iba a hacer el castaño

Ya una vez con el permiso de su prometida, el castaño no tardó en quitarle los panties de la maga de Golden Dawn, pudiendo ver la rosada vagina de Le Fay

A continuación, Issei acercó su boca a la entrada de Le Fay y comenzó a lamer su intimidad

-Issei-sama!-gemia Le Fay sintiendo como la lengua de su prometido se introducía en su interior

El castaño llevó sus manos hacia los muslos de su prometida para más comodidad y empezó a subir el ritmo y atender con su mano derecha el clítoris de la joven

Le Fay seguía jadeando y gimiendo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza de Issei, queriendo disfrutar más este placer

-Yo...Issei-sama...algo viene-hablaba Le Fay

Al escuchar las palabras de la maga rubia, el joven aumentó aún más la intensidad

-Issei-sama...yo me...aaaaah!-exclamaba Le Fay llegando a su clímax y vertiendo su néctar en la boca de Issei

La maga quedó exhausta y jadeante tras su primer clímax

-Me encanta tu sabor Le Fay-hablaba Issei que se acercó hasta la cara de Le Fay para darle a esta un apasionado beso

La maga no se negó al beso, aún si hace unos pocos segundos que ella se había corrido en la boca de su novio

-Issei-sama creo que no es justo que yo sea la única que este desnuda-decía la rubia mientras se deshacía de su negligé quedando desnuda por completo

Tras esas palabras, Le Fay lo había sentado en la cama y quitado la camiseta mientras ella comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello y torso hasta que llegó a los pantalones del chico, donde vio como su miembro buscaba la libertad de esa prisión

Queriendo complacer ella a Issei de la misma forma que hizo este, la maga bajó los pantalones cortos y boxers que estaba usando el chico, dejando al aire libre el pene erecto del castaño

La rubia tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le había formado la garganta por los nervios, con nerviosismo se acercó hasta el miembro de Issei para comenzar a darle tímidos lametones

Esta acción hizo que soltara, de vez en cuando leves gruñidos y gemidos

-Le Fay...lo estás haciendo...muy bien-hablaba el castaño animando a la maga

Al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, la chica tomó valentía y comenzó a lamer y chupar el miembro del chico de arriba a abajo continuamente

El volumen de los gruñidos y gemidos que soltaba Issei estaba aumentando. El castaño disfrutaba de la atención que le estaba dando Le Fay a su miembro

Le Fay conociendo los gustos de Issei, decidió usar sus senos para complacerlo aún más

-Gaah! Le Fay esto...se siente muy...muy bien-decía Issei disfrutando del paizuri que le estaba haciendo la maga

-G-gracias Issei-sama...sabía que esto le gustaría-hablaba Le Fay un momento para luego comenzar a chupar la punta del miembro de Issei

Durante varios minutos, la maga rubia continuaba atendiendo a su prometido hasta que este no aguantó más

-L-le Fay...me corro!-exclamaba Issei vaciando su primera carga en la boca de su prometida

Le Fay se esforzaba en intentar tragarlo todo, al igual que hizo Issei pero alguno se le resbaló cayendo sobre sus pechos

Cuando Issei acabó su clímax, la maga recogió algunas de las gotas que habían caído sobre sus pechos para recogerlas con su dedo y llevarlas a su boca

-Le Fay...ya no aguanto más...quiero que seas mía-hablaba Issei con voz ronca

-Yo también quiero ser una con usted Issei-sama-decía Le Fay

Luego de eso, la maga rubia se tumbó de espaldas en la cama e Issei estaba arrodillado y alineando su pene con la vagina de la chica

-Sea gentil, por favor Issei-sama-hablaba Le Fay con nervios ya que estaba a nada de convertirse en la mujer del hombre al que ama

A la petición de su prometida, el castaño asintió para comenzar a introducir su miembro lentamente

Obviamente Le Fay comenzó a gruñir de dolor al sentir como el pene de Issei iba separando sus paredes poco a poco hasta que llegó a una barrera

Issei también sintió el momento en el que llegó hasta el himen de la rubia. Ambos intercambiaron miradas para que la asintiera dando a entender que todo estaba bien

Con eso Issei retiró un poco hacia atrás su pene para luego dar una estocada, rompiendo así el himen de Le Fay

-Kyaaa! D-duele...-se quejaba la chica de ojos azules clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Issei

-Perdona Le Fay pero el dolor pasará pronto-hablaba Issei para comenzar otro beso con la chica con la intención de distraerla del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Por otro lado la chica correspondía gustosa al beso de su prometido

Asi estuvieron un par de minutos sin moverse hasta que Le Fay habló

-Ya puedes moverte Issei-sama-decía la joven maga

Con un ritmo lento, el castaño comenzaba a mover su cadera de atrás hacia delante, provocando leves gemidos en la rubia de Golden Dawn

-Le Fay estás tan apretada-comentaba Issei al sentir su miembro siendo presionado entre las paredes interiores de la maga

-M-más rápido...Issei-sama-pedía la rubia Pendragon

El chico aferró su agarre en la cintura de la joven y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones aumentando los gemidos en ambos

Tras varios minutos, la pareja cambió de postura. Ahora mismo, Issei estaba sentado y Le Fay estaba sentada a horcajadas en su regazo moviendo su cadera de arriba a abajo

-Issei-sama...más!-exclamaba Le Fay

-Le Fay, quiero que me llames solo Issei...después de todo serás mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos-declaraba Issei apretando el agarre que tenía en el trasero de la maga

-N-no es justo...decir cosas como esas en este momento...

Ante la declaración de su prometido, la joven rubia aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y apretando el pene de Issei en su interior

-Guuuh...Le Fay si sigues así...yo

-Lo quiero dentro...por favor...Issei

-Me vengo Le Fay!-gritaba Issei dando una última estocada y soltando su semilla en el interior de la joven maga

-Y-yo también Issei...hyaaaa!-exclamaba ahora la chica llegando a su clímax sintiendo el caliente esperma de su prometido en su interior

Lemon finaliza

Tras varias sesiones más de mostrarse amor el uno al otro, la pareja se encontraba tumbados y abrazados en la cama

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo...Issei-decía Le Fay acurrucandose en el pecho del chico

-Debería ser yo quien esté agradecido por tenerte conmigo Le Fay-respondía el chico

-Sobre lo de antes...¿Lo decías en serio?

-¿Te refieres a lo de ser mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos? Por supuesto que lo decía en serio-respondía Issei a la duda de la chica

-Ya veo...entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una buena madre y esposa-hablaba Le Fay regalándole una bella sonrisa al castaño

-Y lo serás. Yo también intentaré hacer lo posible por ser un buen marido y padre-decía Issei

Y tras ese momento, la joven pareja quedó dormida tras una grandioso y feliz día para ambos

Listo! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de Le Fay, espero que os haya gustado

El siguiente capítulo estará protagonizado por una Phenex tsundere pero a la vez sexy...Ravel Phenex!

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Issei x Ravel

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Hoy la protagonista será una sexy chica pero a la vez muy tsundere también...Ravel Phenex!

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

Un nuevo y tranquilo día había comenzado en la ciudad de Kuoh

Y en cierta residencia se podía ver al actual Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo, hablando por móvil aunque por el ceño fruncido en su cara parecía que no estaba disfrutando mucho de la conversación que estaba teniendo con la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Como te lo digo! Mi nueva alfil es hermosa Issei Hyodo. Tiene unos grandes pechos y largas y hermosas piernas. Es como combinar a Yubelluna con Xuelan...-esta voz que hablaba por la otra línea pertenecía al tercer hijo de la casa Phenex, Riser Phenex

En estos mismo momentos, el heredero de dicha casa se encontraba presumiendo de su nueva pieza con Issei, quién comenzaba a irritarle un poco la conversación de hoy

Y es que desde el día que ambos intercambiaron números, hablaban casi a diario sobre cualquier cosa o el rubio aconsejaba al castaño en como manejar su harem y más cosas

Pero el castaño podía asegurar que la llamada de hoy era la más irritante que ha tenido con el hermano de Ravel

-¿Y tu que me cuentas Issei? ¿Como te ha ido todo desde que encontraste a tu reina?-preguntaba Riser después de casi veinte minutos sin parar de presumir de nuevo alfil

-¿Sobre Ingvild? Pues todo va bien, las chicas le están ayudando en todo lo que puedan, ya sea sobre la academia o sus deberes como la reina de mi nobleza-respondía el castaño a la pregunta del rubio

-Ya veo ¿Nada más aparte de eso?.

-No mucho más. Solo un par de reuniones a las que debo asistir con Ravel y luego llevarla a nuestra cita-contestaba para luego maldecirse mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir

Por la otra línea del móvil no se escuchaba nada, todo se había sumido en un pequeño silencio hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio Phenex

-Entiendo...¿A dónde iréis para vuestra cita?-preguntaba Riser

Issei no era tonto y sabía que al igual que Sirzechs con Rias, el quería mucho a Ravel pero también sabía que si le decía losblugares a donde la llevaría para su cita, este era capaz de mandar a alguna de sus chicas para seguirlos o incluso ir el personalmente

-No te lo voy a decir Riser-hablaba el castaño respondiendo a la pregunta

-¿Por qué no? Tan solo es por curiosidad...-volvía a hablar el Phenex, aunque el castaño podía notar que estaba a punto de exigirle que se lo dijera

-Perdón ¿Estabas diciendo algo?

-Hyodo...te recomiendo que no cabrearme...-advertía Riser al borde de explotar

-¿Como? Es que...ksss...no te...tsss...escucho muy...ksss...muy bien creo...tsss que hay...ksss...interferencias. Adios!-hablaba Issei mientras hacia el ruido de interferencias para luego colgar con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Que bien se sienta colgarle y dejarle con la palabra al Yakitori-volvía a hablar el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-¿Con quién estaba hablando Ise-sama?-preguntaba Ravel llevando su vestido de siempre

-No era nada Ravel, tan solo estas compañías que intentan convencerte para que contrates sus ofertas-respondía el chico a la rubia Phenex

-Ya veo ¿Está listo para las reuniones?

-Por supuesto, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos tener nuestra cita-decía Issei con una sonrisa para tomar de la mano a Ravel sonrojando levemente a esta por lo que dijo

Así fue como la pareja y el dúo mánager-representado se marchó en un círculo mágico

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Phenex...

-Me ha colgado...ese maldito dragón...-susurraba Riser apretando tanto su agarre en su móvil que este comenzó a romperse y derretirse

-HYODOOOOOOOO!-era el grito del tercer hijo Phenex mientras dejaba salir sus alas de fuego

Tras varias horas de reuniones con algunas de las familias de los 72 pilares para acordar pequeñas giras del "Oppai Dragon" en sus territorios para firma de autógrafos como para espectáculos en directo

Luego de todo eso, ambos volvieron a la residencia Hyodo para prepararse para su cita

Issei vestía unas zapatillas blancas y rojas junto a un pantalón negro y por último una camiseta de color rojo

Por parte de Ravel, esta llevaba una blusa color crema, una falda negra y zapatos del mismo color junto a unas medias que llegaban hasta por encima de su rodilla y que tenían rayas horizontales blancas y negras

-Estás preciosa Ravel-hablaba Issei con una sonrisa

-G-gracias Ise-sama-decía la chica feliz con el cumplido de su prometido

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntaba el chico mientras ofrecía su brazo a la rubia

-Hai!-respondía feliz Ravel abrazando el brazo de Issei y saliendo de casa junto a él, dando comienzo así a su cita

La joven pareja se acercó hasta el centro comercial de Kuoh, allí decidieron ver una película en el cine y compraron un par de entradas para "Kimi no na wa", pero la sesión no empezaría hasta dentro de un par de horas

Por lo que decidieron dar un paseo alrededor de las muchas tiendas que ofrecía el centro comercial

Uno de los establecimientos en los que entraron era una tienda de ropa. Ahí Issei disfrutó de un pequeño desfile privado de Ravel probándose diferentes conjuntos, los cuáles acentuaban su belleza sobrenatural

La parte favorita pero también vergonzosa de Issei fue cuando Ravel se probó algunos conjuntos de ropa interior, donde la joven Phenex estaba determinada a complacer al castaño

Tras elegir algunos conjuntos, Ravel aprovechó que Issei estaba ojeando algo en ka sección masculina de la tienda para coger un sensual conjunto de ropa interior y así darle una grata sorpresa

(N/A: Es lo que viste en la imagen del principio del capítulo)

-¿Ya has comprado todo Ravel?-preguntaba Isseivquebya estaba de vuelta

-Si Ise-sama. Será mejor vayamos a un lugar más apartado para dejar las bolsas en casa a través de un círculo mágico-decía la rubia de ojos azules ganándose un asentimiento del chico

Así la pareja fue hasta uno de los rincones del centro comercial para que Ravel invocase un círculo mágico y metiese las bolsas dentro de este, para que así llegaran a su habitación en la casa

Tras conseguir transportar con éxito las bolsas, la pareja puso rumbo al cine. Una vez allí hicieron cola para comprar un combo de cubo de palomitas grande, un par de bebidas y unas chocolatinas de regalo, ya con todo eso se dirigieron hacia la sala en la que tendría lugar la proyección

Nada más llegar se dispusieron a buscar sus respectivos asientos, los cuáles estaban en una de las últimas filas de la sala

A los cinco minutos de que ambos consiguieran acomodarse comenzó la película

En mitad de la película, a Ravel se le ocurrió cambiar de asiento a su lugar favorito, el regazo de Issei

-¡¿R-ravel?!-exclamaba en voz baja el castaño ante la acción de la Phenex

-Sssh Ise-sama. Va a molestar al resto de personas que están en la sala-hablaba la chica en voz baja mientras se acomodaba mucho mejor en el regazo de su prometido

Issei daba gracias de que eran los únicos que estaban en esa fila

-Hace mucho que no me sentaba en su regazo y quiero aprovechar que hoy no esta esa gata ladrona...además de que también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...-hablaba la rubia Phenex diciendo la última parte en bajo y con un leve sonrojo

El castaño consiguió escuchar la última frase dicha por Ravel y se dio cuenta de que desde la boda con Rias, la rubia y el no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos

Tras eso el castaño abrazó a la chica por su cintura, sobresaltando levemente a esta por el inesperado contacto

-Lo siento Ravel...sé que desde la boda con Rias no hemos podido tener un momento para nosotros dos dejando a un lado las reuniones-susurraba Issei en el oído de la rubia

-Esta bien Ise-sama...entiendo el que todos queremos pasar un poco de tiempo contigo y...

-Por favor Ravel, déjame terminar-hablaba de nuevo Issei interrumpiendo a la rubia-como iba diciendo, me disculpo si te hice sentir desplazada, pero quiero decirte que pienso cumplir lo que le prometí a tu madre. Pienso cuidarte durante toda nuestra vida casi eterna y no dejaré que nadie me separe de vosotras-hablaba el castaño refiriéndose tanto a Ravel como al resto de sus chicas

-Ise-sama...-decía la rubia Phenex emocionada y conmovida por las palabras de su prometido y futuro esposo

En ese momento, ambos poco a poco fueron acercándose sus labios hasta que estos hicieron contacto

Con los segundos el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Issei comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la pierna de la chica a la vez que iba subiendo hasta su muslo. Por otra parte, Ravel metía sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del castaño tocando el tonificado cuerpo de su prometido

Justo cuando parecía que se iban a dejar a llevar el tono del móvil de una persona sonó en la sala, haciendo que varias personas se quejaran y que la pareja saliera del pequeño trance pasional en el que se encontraban

Tanto Ravel como Issei, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición de las manos de cada uno y de lo que estaban a punto de hacer en público

-P-perdón Ravel yo...me dejé llevar

-N-no tiene pedir ninguna disculpa Ise-sama...yo también...

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio para luego soltar una peque risa, continuaron viendo la película cuando Ravel volvió a su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Issei

Tras finalizar la película, los dos salieron de la sala. Ravel lagrimeaba un poco al emocionarse tras el final de la película, mientras que Issei soltaba pequeñas "lágrimas masculinas"

Ahora mismo la pareja ya había llegado a la residencia. Una vez allí, Ravel al ver que todavía quedaban unas horas para cenar le ofreció a Issei probar algún nuevos pastelito que ella había hecho

Issei aceptó el probarlos y no se arrepentía para nada, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba más delicioso que el anterior

La chica Phenex estaba feliz ante los halagos que le daba el castaño con cada pastelito que probaba

Al final, Issei había comido tantos pastelitos que había perdido el apetito, por lo que no cenó y se fue a poner la ropa que usaba para dormir

Fue ese momento el que Ravel aprovechó para ir a su habitación y vestir el conjunto que había comprado, sonrojándose levemente al ser bastante revelador pero estaba segura de que le gustaría a Issei

Se puso rápidamente el conjunto y se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación de Issei

La rubia Phenex llegó justo cuando Issei estaba cogiendo una camiseta para dormir

Justo antes de que el chico pudiera ponerse su camiseta, este sintió como dos suaves y grandes cosas se apretaron contra su espalda

-Ise-sama...

-Ravel que...-iba a decir el castaño hasta que se quedó embobado viendo la vestimenta de su prometida

Esta llevaba un camisón de tonos rojos con algunos toques en negro, también llevaba unas medias que dejaba ver su figura

Lemon inicia

-¿Le gusta Ise-sama?-preguntaba Ravel inclinándose un poco hacia delante, dándole una gran vista de su escote a Issei

-S-si

Ravel sacó provecho de que el chico todavía estaba en mitad de su trance y lo empujó hacia la cama, haciendo que se sentara en esta

A continuación, ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico y se sentó en el regazo del castaño y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, provocando que cierta parte de la anatomía de Issei despertara

-R-ravel-gemia al sentir como su prometida frotaba lentamente su trasero contra su entrepierna e inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia los muslos y luego la cadera de la joven

-Ise-sama...-decía Ravel sintiendo como las manos de Issei comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo

Lentamente las manos del castaño fueron subiendo por el cuerpo de la Phenex, repasando cada mínimo centímetro de su figura hasta que llegaron a sus senos. Al llegar a esa parte, Issei comenzó a apretarlos y jugar con los pezones de la chica por encima de su ropa, a la vez que comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello y la nuca

-Iyaaah...-gemia la rubia disfrutando de como su prometido jugaba con sus pechos, por eso aún estando de espaldas a Issei esta llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, abrazando así la cabeza del castaño para que siguiera

Durante un par de minutos, la joven pareja mantuvo la misma posición hasta que el chico habló

-Ravel...¿Puedo?-preguntaba Issei jugando con los tirantes del camisón de la rubia

-Por supuesto I-ise-sama...-decía la Phenex bajando ella misma los tirantes, como consecuencia su camisón se cayó dejando los pechos de Ravel al aire

Ni dos segundos después de que la ojiazul, el chico llevó de nuevo sus manos a los pechos desnudos de su prometida, sintiendo por completo la suavidad de estos

Por su parte, la rubia soltó un gemido más fuerte tras sentir el calor de las manos de Issei

Unos minutos más tarde, Ravel no soportó más y se separó de Issei para luego arrodillarse y acercarse a donde el miembro del chico pedía libertad

-Deje que sea yo quien lo complazca ahora Ise-sama-decía excitada mientras agarraba el borde de los boxer y bajándolos poco a poco

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa al ver el pene erecto de su prometido pero se armó de determinación y llevó su mano hacia el miembro del chico, lo rodeó y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente

Issei al ver como Ravel comenzaba a atenderlo ahí abajo, no pudo evitar que de su boca salieran algunos gruñidos ante el tacto de la suave mano de su prometida

La Phenex cogió más confianza al ver que el castaño estaba disfrutando comenzó a darle pequeños besos y lamidas al miembro de Issei

-Ravel...l-lo haces muy bien-hablaba Issei aguantando los gemidos que querían escaparse de su boca al sentir la lengua de la Phenex

-Muchas gracias...Ise-sama-hablaba Ravel mientras continuaba atendiendo el miembro del chico

Durante minutos, la chica chupó el pene de su prometido hasta que se le ocurrió rodearlo con sus pechos, lamiendo la punta del miembro cada que vez que se asomaba entre sus pechos

-R-ravel no creo que aguante...mucho más...-decía Issei dejando escapar algunos suspiros de placer, a su vez acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-Suéltelo Ise-sama...por favor-pedía Ravel poniendo más esfuerzo

-RAVEL!-exclamaba Issei corriéndose en el interior de la boca de la rubia

La chica Phenex abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida pero, poco a poco comenzó a tragar la semilla de Issei aunque una poca se le estaba escapando creando un pequeño rastro en la comisura de sus labios

Tras terminar de vaciar su primera carga en lo boca de Ravel, esta soltó el pene de su prometido para pasar un dedo por el pequeño rastro de semen que se había resbalado

-...un poco amargo...-comentaba la rubia mientras llevaba su dedo con el poco semen a la boca y tragarlo

Después de dicha acción, la joven empujó a Issei acabando este com su espalda contra la cama mientras tenía a Ravel tumbada sobre él, presionando sus bien formados senos contra el pecho de Issei

-Ise-sama...seamos uno...quiero que me haga suya...-hablaba Ravel dirigiéndole una mirada desbordante de amor a Issei

-¿Estás segura Ravel?-preguntaba Issei con un leve tono de preocupación

-Por supuesto Ise-sama, yo quiero contigo por siempre-contestaba la joven mientras se erguía apoyando sus manos en el pecho del castaño. A su vez, Issei estaba disfrutando de ka gran vista del cuerpo de su prometida de ojos azules

-De acuerdo Ravel pero creo que ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme por "Ise-sama". Es demasiado formal aparte de que en unos años edtaremos casados-comentaba Issei mientras llevaba sus manos a los muslos de la rubia Phenex

-Entiendo-concordaba Ravel con el castaño-¿Entonces...puedo llamarte Danna-sama?-preguntaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Danna-sama?-preguntaba Issei sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica

(N/A: Recuerdo que "Danna-sama" tiene dos significados, maestro y esposo mío. Por lo que pensé que sería una buena elección ya que Ravel actualmente es tanto sierva de Issei como futura esposa)

-B-bueno si...Akeno-san siempre le llama "anata" e Irina-san le llama "darling"...así que a mí también me gustaría tener una forma especial de llamarlo-explicaba Ravel a su prometido

Issei dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la razón de la Phenex

-Me parece estupendo, además de que se escucha muy bien cuando lo dices-decía Issei comenzando a masajear los muslos y nalgas de la rubia, la cuál comenzaba a soltar leves gemidos

-Mmmm...D-danna-sama...-gemia Ravel estrenando ya la su nuevo nombre para Issei

Ravel comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera, despertando de nuevo cierta parte de la anatomía de Issei

-Seamos uno ya...Danna-sama...-pedía la rubia que había levantado su cintura y con ayuda de su mano alineó el pene de Issei con su entrada

La rubia comenzó a bajar lentamente y poco a poco el miembro del castaño comenzaba a entrar en su interior, la chica no pudo evitar que algunos gruñidos y gemidos de dolor saliesen de su boca al notar como sus paredes iban separándose hasta que sintió como una pequeña barrera impedía el avance del pene de Issei

La joven pareja se dio una mirada rápida a los ojos de cada uno para luego Ravel de forma rápida introdujo por completo el pene de su prometido, rompiendo así la barrera y ahogando un grito ante el dolor que estaba experimentando mientras la sangre salía de su vagina

-Cuando sientas que estes lista dímelo-hablaba Issei masajeando el cuerpo de la rubia en in intento de distraer a esta del dolor de haber perdido su virginidad

Unos dos minutos después, Ravel comenzó un movimiento lento de sube y baja con sus caderas, donde tanto ella como Issei comenzaban a soltar leves gemidos

Al cabo de unos minutos, la Phenex empezó a aumentar la velocidad con la que montaba el pene de su prometido, dando como resultado que sus pechos comenzasen a rebotar de arriba a abajo

Issei quién tenía sus manos aferradas a la cadera de su prometida estaba hipnotizado viendo como los pechos de Ravel rebotaban

Siendo el amante de pechos que era, el castaño decidió levantarse para quedar sentado en la cama. Uno de sus brazos se mantenía en la cadera de la chica mientras apretaba su trasero y el otro subió hacia uno de los pechos de su prometida usando sus dedos para jugar con el pezón de esta, todo esto mientras también comenzaba a responder con varias estocadas a los movimientos de Ravel

-Iyaaaah!...d-danna-sama...m-más-decía Ravel comenzando a dejarse llevar por la pasión y lujuria

-Ravel...me corro...-advertía Issei mientras aceleraba sus penetraciones haciendo que la Phenex chille de placer

-D-dentro por favor!-exclamaba Ravel rodeando sus piernas en la cintura de Issei

-Guuuuh!-exclamaba el castaño soltando una nueva carga de su semilla en el interior de Ravel

-Hyaaaa!-exclamaba la chica de ojos azules sintiendo como era llenada por Issei mientras llegaba a su primer orgasmo del día

Luego de haberse venido en el interior de su prometida. Issei y Ravek cambiaron de posición, ahora mismo la rubia se encontraba en cuatro y el castaño estaba detrás suya a punto de comenzar una nueva ronda

-E-esta posición es...algo vergonzosa...-hablaba Ravel con vergüenza pero también sentía excitación por ver como se sentiría esta nueva posición

Con una fuerte estocada el castaño penetró a la rubia llegando hasta lo más profundo, esto hizo que ella soltara un gran gemido y que sus brazos temblaran

Durante varios minutos, Issei siendo dominado por sus instintos aceleró mucho más sus penetraciones a la vez que se aseguraba el tener un férreo agarre en la cadera de Ravel, admirando su bien formado trasero en forma de corazón

-D-danna-sama...esto...esto se siente muy bien!-exclamaba Ravel, la cuál ahora tenía la cara apoyada en la cama debido a que sentía como sus brazos se convertían en gelatina por el placer que comenzaba a sentir

-Tu interior se siente tan bien Ravel...-hablaba el chico que ahora se inclinaba hacia delante

Aprovechando su nueva postura, Issei llevó sus manos de nuevo a los senos de Ravel amasandolos fuertemente y consiguiendo llevar a su límite a la Phenex

-Ravel! Me corro de nuevo!-exclamaba Issei bajando el ritmo en sus penetraciones para dar una última estocada y vaciar su segunda carga dentro de la chica

-Danna-sama!-exclamaba la chica llegando de nuevo a su clímax, vertiendo todos sus fluidos sobre el miembro de su prometido

Lemon finaliza

Tras estas intensas sesiones de sexo, la joven pareja cayó rendida en la cama donde ambos intentaban recuperar sus alientos

-¿Te gustó Ravel?-preguntaba Issei abrazando a la mencionada desde su espalda

-Si...Danna-sama-respondía la rubia disfrutando de el abrazo de su prometido

Tras esa pequeña escena, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto en la mansión Phenex situada en el inframundo...

-Ya verás Issei Hyodo...cuando le cuente esto a Ruval-niisama lo de tu cita con Ravel...te faltará planeta para es esconderte kukukuku...jejejeje...MUAHAHAHA-hablaba Riser soltando una malvada risa hasta que fue golpeado en su cabeza por un báculo

-Maldición Yubelluna! ¿A cuento de qué ha venido eso?-preguntaba el rubio Phenex frotando el lugar de su cabeza donde de seguro saldría un chichón en unos segundos

-Riser-sama entiendo que se preocupe por el bienestar de Ravel-sama pero ella está en buenas manos junto al Sekiryuutei-argumentaba la reina de pelo morado-y ahora siga barriendo las cenizas de todos los muebles que USTED quemó-ordenaba Yubelluna con una mirada afilada

-Tch...-fue lo único que dijo Riser ante lo dicho por su reina

El sabía que no debía cabrear a sus chicas, sobretodo cuando todas ellas a pesar de amarte te están dirigiendo miradas afiladas

Listo! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de Ravel, espero que os haya gustado

La siguiente chica que tendrá su momento especial será una hermosa chica vampiro...Elmenhilde Karnstein!

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Issei x Elmenhilde

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Hoy es el turno de una hermosa chica vampiro...Elmenhilde Karnstein!

Sin ninguna interrupción más...EMPECEMOS!

-S-si Lady Carmilla...lo entiendo...iré cuanto antes para allí-decía una suave voz que pertenecía a la novia vampiro de Issei, Elmenhilde Karnstein

Esta chica provenía de un clan de la facción Carmilla de los vampiros, en esta facción eran las mujeres quienes tenían más poder que los hombres, justo al contrario que la facción Tepes, de donde provenía la amiga de la infancia de Gasper, Valerie Tepes

Dentro de la facción Tepes estaban clanes como el Tepes, el Vladi o el Manthar

En la facción Carmilla estaban clanes como el Carmilla, el Vordenburg, de donde provenía Millarca y por último el Karnstein, clan al que pertenecía la novia de Issei

Por supuesto, ambas facciones tenían sus territorios en el país europeo de Rumanía

La joven ahora mismo había terminado de hablar con la líder de su facción, la cuál pedía que se presentara en su territorio para el día de hoy mismo

Esta tras finalizar la conversación comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el solo pensar en volver a ese lugar, que a pesar de ser el mismo en el que ella creció también era el mismo lugar donde Qlippoth había convertido en un caos aquella vez

Ese conflicto la dejó bastante tocada y algo traumatizada. Durante un tiempo, su mejor amiga Millarca Vordenburg la ayudó con su problema e incluso le aconsejó el viajar a otro lugar para ver si eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente

El país al que le recomendó ir fue Japón, en donde Millarca conoció a un chico, Ouryuu Nakiri quién era el heredero del clan Nakiri. Fue en ese país donde se reencontró con quién sería a día de hoy su actual pareja, el Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo

El motivo por el que la chica vampiro se había ido hasta Japón fue por el diverso avistamiento de algunos vampiros, sobretodo en un lugar donde sus habitantes tenían marcas de una mordida en sus cuellos

En esa localidad no solo se había encontrado con Issei sino que también con la heredera Agares, Seekvaira. En un momento en el que ella se distrajo, Issei la salvó de que un rayo de luz sacra le diera, si eso hubiera llegado a hacer contacto con su cuerpo habría sufrido un gran dolor

Allí se enfrentaron a una chica vampiro callejera que usaba productos de Gundam Gunplas y varios. Al final, Seekvaira derrotó a la vampiresa callejera

Luego de todo este conflicto, ella sentía la necesidad de saber el porqué el castaño la había salvado de aquel ataque de antes. Después de todo, ella en el pasado no fue lo que se puede decir amable con él, sino que fue todo lo contrario

Este solo respondió que fue un acto reflejo y que también porque compartían el mismo sentimiento de proteger sus hogares

Tras la respuesta del chico, Elmenhilde solo adoptó un semblante algo tímido y responder que algún día le devolvería su amabilidad y el favor. Lo cumplió cuando decidió entrar a formar parte del equipo del castaño en la copa Azazel

Cuando este le preguntaba el porqué de dicha decisión, esta respondía con un sonrojo y evitaba responder la pregunta

Elmenhilde no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su cara al recordar todos esos momentos

-Elmen ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba una voz que pertenecía a cierto castaño

La vampiresa se sobresaltó levemente ya que no escuchó a su novio llegar

-Oh eres tú Issei, es solo que he recibido una llamada de la reina Carmilla

Al momento de oír eso, el castaño recordó que dicha reina era la líder de la facción Carmilla, a la cuál pertenecía Elmenhilde

-No me digas que ella...-dejaba la frase en el aire el chico, sabiendo mas o menos el como finalizaria

-Si...ella solicitó mi presencia en Rumanía...-respondía Elmenhilde mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños

Aún después de tanto tiempo del conflicto que hubo en el territorio de los vampiros a causa de Qlippoth, parece que a ella todavía le costaba volver ya que no sabía si podía volver a confiar en alguien o no debido a que muchos vampiros de su facción como la de los Tepes se fueron al lado de dicho grupo

En eso fue cuando sintió como era rodeada por un par de brazos, los cuáles pertenecían a su novio. Ella instintivamente se acurrucó en ellos, disfrutando de la paz, tranquilidad y calidez que le daban

-Puedo ir contigo si quieres y te da más seguridad-proponía el chico a su novia

-¿N-no te importaría?-preguntaba la chica con un leve tono de alivio

-Claro que no, eres una de las mujeres a las que amo. Por eso quiero ayudarte en todo lo posible aunque sean meras pequeñeces-respondía el chico con una sonrisa sincera mientras acariciaba la mejilla pálida de Elmenhilde

La vampiresa se inclinó hacia la mano de su novio, aún a día de hoy le asombraba como con un simple abrazo y unas caricias de él hicieran que toda la tensión que tenía hace cinco minutos se desvaneciera

-¿Cuándo tendríamos que irnos Elmen?-preguntaba con curiosidad el castaño parando sus caricias

La chica al no sentir más las caricias de Issei salió de su pequeño trance para responder a su duda

-Me dijo que cuanto antes fuera sería mejor, tenía planeado ir a media tarde-respondía Elmenhilde a la pregunta

-Bueno entonces tendremos que preparar un poco de equipaje por si hay que quedarse un par de días-hablaba ahora el castaño ganándose un asentimiento

-Supongo que si...iré a hacer la mía-hablaba la joven vampiresa soltando un leve suspiro pero mucho más relajada sabiendo que Issei iría con ella

Cuando el chico vio que Elmenhilde estaba fuera de vista, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón. De ahí sacó lo que pareció ser una pequeña cajita y dentro de esta había un anillo de compromiso

El joven se quedó mirando al anillo para luego cerrar la cajita y volver a guardarla

-Tendré que esperar a otro momento. Yo que quería salir a una cita nocturna con Elmen y para mi mal suerte surge esto-hablaba para sí mismo Issei mientras se iba a su habitación

Este quería proponerla matrimonio a Elmenhilde tras una hermosa velada nocturna, todo porque al ser una vampiresa de pura sangre se le hacía más difícil aguantar la luz del sol comparado con Valerie o Gasper, los cuáles eran Dhampir

Aparte de que ella era la única con la que tenía una relación de noviazgo, ya que el resto eran sus prometidas, incluso Kunou solo que hasta que esta llegara a una edad más adulta no lo harían saber al público

Unas horas después, se podía ver a ambos con una pequeñas maletas en medio del salón

-¿Listo Issei?-preguntaba Elmenhilde a su novio por si este se olvidaba de algo

De forma disimulada, el castaño palpaba el bolsillo en donde estaba su anillo. Una vez confirmado que lo llevaba respondió a la pregunta

-Todo listo Elmen. Cuando tu quieras

-Muy bien

Tras la pequeña conversación, la vampiresa invocó un circulo mágico con el escudo de su clan para que este los transportara hasta Rumanía, más concretamente en el castillo de su reina

En el hall principal del castillo de la reina de la facción Carmilla se comenzaba a hacer visible un círculo mágico, de dicho círculo salieron Issei y Elmenhilde

-Lady Elmenhilde y...¡¿Sekiryuutei?!-exclamaba sorprendido el sirviente que había sido el encargado de recibir a Elmenhilde, aunque este no se esperaba que la chica Karnstein viniera con el portador del dragón galés

-Espero que no sea una molestia-decía Issei rascándose de forma nerviosa la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Nonono! No es ningún problema... es un honor tener a uno de los héroes de nuestro territorio aquí-explicaba el sirviente

Y es que desde que el grupo Dxd ayudó a los vampiros a defenderse de las fuerzas de Qlippoth y todo vampiro que se había unido a ellos estos habían decidido entrar a la alianza, por eso cada vez que uno de ellos venía a dicho territorio era más que bien recibido, quizás no tanto como lo hacía los youkais de la facción de Yasaka pero era un gran avance para una raza como la suya

-Me disculpo por no haber informado de antemano pero todo surgió de forma imprevista ¿Podría guiarnos a nuestra habitación?-se disculpaba Elmenhilde, la cuál comenzaba a tratar de mejor forma a los sirvientes desde el ataque a su hogar

-Claro, por supuesto-respondía el sirviente guiando a la pareja por los pasillos del castillo de estilo medieval

Durante cinco minutos de caminata, Issei y Elmenhilde llegaron a su habitación. El sirviente que los guió dijo que informaria a la reina recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos

Justo al momento en el que el hombre se fue, Issei se giró hacia Elmenhilde

-¿Como vas por ahora Elmen?-preguntaba con un leve tono de preocupación el castaño

-Estoy llevándolo bien...creo, aún no puedo evitar que vengan diferentes recuerdos a mí...pero contigo aquí estoy mucho mejor-respondía la vampiresa con un leve sonrojo en su pálida piel

-Eso esta bien, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-hablaba Issei acercándose a su novia y levantado con dos de sus dedos su barbilla admirando sus hermosos ojos rojos

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y por instinto, poco a poco los dos fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba para sellar sus labios en un beso

Con el paso de los segundos, el beso fue aumentando de intensidad. Elmenhilde rodeó el cuellobde Issei con sus brazos e Issei puso sus manos en la delgada cadera de la vampiresa

La pareja comenzó una pequeña disputa con sus lenguas por ver quien dominaba el beso. Ninguno de los dos se rendía pero el castaño aprovechó para bajar aún más sus manos y darle un leve apretón al trasero de Elmenhilde, lo que provocó que esta soltara un lindo gemido

Fue en ese momento que Issei usó para comenzar a dominar el beso. Lentamente la ojirroja comenzó a dejarse dominar hasta que alguien tocó la puerta

-Lady Elmenhilde, Lord Sekiryuutei, la reina me pide que los guíe hacia ella para una pequeña reunión-se escuchaba la voz del mismo sirviente que los atendió a ellos

-E-esta bien...muchas gracias-hablaba Issei recuperando el aire tras el intenso beso con su novia

Por otra parte, Elmenhilde tan solo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado hacia la puerta. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de forma amenazante y con deseo de fulminar a quién les interrumpió

-Vamos Elmen, vayamos junto a la reina Carmilla-volvía a hablar el chico consiguiendo la atención de la vampiresa

-Si...-respondía Elmenhilde preparada para reunirse con la reina de su facción

Issei y Elmenhilde no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la sala donde los estaba esperando la reina de la facción Carmilla, la cuál era una mujer de exuberante belleza

-Bienvenida de nuevo Elmenhilde-saludaba la reina a la Karnstein para luego dirigir su mirada al castaño-y es un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotros Sekiryuutei-saludaba ahora la mujer a Issei

-El placer es mío Lady Carmilla-respondía el chico con una reverencia en forma de respeto

-¿Sobre que quería hablar mi reina?-preguntaba Elmenhilde algo nerviosa ante la poderosa presencia de la mujer que era la líder de su facción

-En la última reunión de los líderes de las facciones dentro de la alianza decidí hacer definitivo una cosa-respondía la reina a la pregunta de la chica

Elmenhilde solo esperaba que no fuera tener que volver definitivamente a Rumanía, a lesar de ser su casa ella estaba muy feliz y cómoda en Kuoh con todos, pero sobretodo con Issei

El chico notando el nerviosismo de su novia de ojos rojos, dirigió su mano derecha hasta la mano izquierda de ella y entrecruzar sus dedos con los suyos en símbolo de que la apoyaría

-Dime Elmenhilde...¿A ti te gusta Kuoh?-preguntaba de nuevo la mujer

-S-si mi reina-respondía Elmenhilde con un leve tartamudeo

-Estupendo entonces porque tanto Millarca como tu seréis las embajadoras de nuestra facción en Kuoh junto a Valerie Tepes de la facción Tepes-anunciaba con una sonrisa la reina Carmilla

...

...

...

-¿Eh?-fue lo más inteligente que salió de la boca de la vampiresa

-Como dije. Serás embajadora de los vampiros en Kuoh junto a Millarca y Valerie Tepes-repetía la reina

-¿E-entonces...puedo quedarme en Kuoh?-preguntaba Elmenhilde queriendo asegurarse de que su oído no le fallaba en este momento

-Por supuesto-respondía la mujer para luego enfocarse en Issei-¿Puedo confiar el cuidado de Elmenhilde en usted Sekiryuutei?-preguntaba la líder Carmilla al castaño

-Por supuesto Lady Carmilla, cuidaré lo mejor que pueda de ella-contestaba con determinación Issei haciendo que la joven vampiresa mirase para abajo avergonzada pero también feliz

-Eso me tranquiliza más. Entonces no voy a molestaros más y disfrutad del resto del día parejita. Me gustaría veros en el pequeño banquete que haremos esta noche-decía la reina Carmilla soltando una pequeña risa al ver las caras de la pareja que estaba delante de ella

-G-gracias-decían Elmenhilde e Issei a la vez mientras se retiraban

Una vez fuera de la sala de la reina, la pareja soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Siendo sinceros...salió mejor de lo que pensaba-exponía la ojirroja

-Si...pero ahora que tenemos unas horas libres ¿Que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo?-proponía Issei a su novia

-¿C-como una...cita?

-Exacto ¿Que me dices?

-Esta bien...-respondía la vampiresa cruzando su brazo con el que Issei le estaba ofreciendo

Así estuvieron algunas horas disfrutando de un simple paseo y pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos, en el transcurso de este Elmenhilde tuvo que soportar que algunos vampiresas miraron de una forma que a ella no le gustaba a Issei

Ya era casi la hora de la cena y la pareja ya estaba en su habitación pero en unos pocos minutos bajarían de nuevo, todo porque fueron invitados por la reina a cenar con ella y varios de los altos mandos de la facción Carmilla en un pequeño banquete

-Issei ¿Por qué compraste ese accesorio en forma de dragón?-preguntaba con curiosidad la vampiresa a su novio

-Solo es un pequeño regalo para Ophis. Cuando vine aquí por primera vez le compré uno igual a Lilith. Luego Ophis se lo vio a Lilith y esta le explicó donde lo consiguió y ella me pidió que le comprara uno igual...aunque sigo pensando que fue más una exigencia-explicaba Issei

-Ya veo...-decía Elmenhilde con una pequeña risa nerviosa y una gota en su nuca-creo que ya deberíamos ir a la cena-continuaba hablando la chica que estaba dándole los últimos toques a su vestido de estilo medieval

-Hai!-exclamaba el castaño siguiendo a su novia justo después de recoger una pequeña cajita en el momento que esta no miraba

Durante horas, la pareja estuvo disfrutando del banquete. Allí el castaño pudo probar varios platos típicos en Rumanía, los cuáles disfrutó

También bailó un poco junto a Elmenhilde que poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar aún más de esta pequeña vuelta a su lugar de nacimiento

-¿Cómo te encuentras Elmen?-preguntaba Issei a la vampiresa

-Mucho más relajada y tranquila...podría decir que este día ha sido casi uno de los mejores que he tenido desde el incidente de Qlippoth-respondía Elmenhilde con una sonrisa sincera a la pregunta de su novio

-Con que solo casi...supongo que entonces debo hacerlo uno de los mejores

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Issei?-preguntaba ahora la chica con curiosidad

-Lo que me gustaría decir es...-hablaba el castaño con un leve tono de nerviosismo en su voz para luego comenzar a arrodillarse en frente de Elmenhilde

La vampiresa se mostró dudosa por las acciones de su novio, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que probablemente iba a hacer y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se llevó sus manos a la boca, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-Elmenhilde Karnstein...¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-preguntaba Issei abriendo la cajita y mostrándole el anillo a la vampiresa

Todos los presentes en el banquete estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo a la reina Carmilla. Todos esperaban que tipo de respuesta le daría la Karnstein al chico

-S-si...si quiero-respondía Elmenhilde con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo poco a poco por sus mejillas y lanzándose a besar a Issei

Muchas personas comenzaban a aplaudir ante el tierno momento de la pareja, haciendo que la celebración del banquete fuera más animada

Varias horas después, la pareja llegaba a la habitación tras el término del banquete

En el momento en el que Issei comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta de su traje, Elmenhilde lo empujó hacia la cama cogiéndolo desprevenido al chico

El castaño al momento sintió como su novia se subía encima de él, tumbándose sobre su pecho y comenzando a repartir besos por su cuello

-¿E-elmen?-preguntaba Issei comenzando a disfrutar de los beso la chica de ojos rojos

-Issei...soy tan feliz...-confesaba la chica interrumpiendo los besos en el cuello de su novio para ir subiendo por el mentón

Issei inconscientemente rodeó la pequeña cintura de la vampiresa con sus brazos, apegandola más hacia él

-Ya tenía planeado pedírtelo antes de venir a Rumanía. Después de todo eras la única que todavía no estabas comprometida conmigo de alguna forma-hablaba Issei mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda baja y nalgas de su novia, sacándole leves gemidos y suspiros a esta

Tras lo dicho por el castaño, el interior de la vampiresa desbordaba alegría, amor y muchos más sentimientos positivos, todo gracias al castaño

-Issei...quiero...quiero que lo hagamos-confesaba algo nerviosa Elmenhilde

-¿Estás segura?-preguntaba el castaño sabiendo a lo que se refería la vampiresa

-Si, quiero que los dos nos desmostremos cuanto nos amamos-respondía la chica

-Muy bien pero antes...déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo Elmen-hablaba el castaño que con un rápido movimiento hizo que ahora el fuera quién estuviera encima de Elmenhilde

Lemon inicia

Issei se deshizo rápidamente del vestido de Elmenhilde, dejándola en solo con un conjunto de lencería roja pero que también fue quitado lentamente por el chico mientras atendía de diferentes formas el cuerpo de la vampiresa

Por supuesto, la chica no se quedó quita y como pudo desde la posición en la que estaba fue desabotonando la camisa de Issei, haciendo que esté quedase con su torso al aire

-I-issei!-soltaba un gemido la joven sintiendo como la lengua de su novio jugaba con sus pechos todavía en desarrollo y sus pezones

Varios minutos pasaron donde Issei no dejaba de atender los pechos de Elmenhilde. Poco a poco, luego de atender los senos de su novia el castaño fue bajando por el cuerpo de la ojirroja, repartiendo besos en diferentes sitios hasta que llegó a la vagina de la chica

-Issei...sé que yo no tengo una gran...figura...como el resto de chicas u otras vampiresas...-hablaba bastante apenada y decaída la chica

-Eso me da igual Elmen, yo os amo a todas por quienes sois y no por vuestros cuerpos o nombres. Sobre otras vampiresas...es una pena que ya haya una en mi corazón-decía Issei con una sonrisa

Elmenhilde todavía no podía explicarse como Issei podía ser muy pervertido en algún que otro momento y luego cambiar a alguien tierno y amable, tan solo sabía que no quería separarse de él

-Elmen puedo...-hablaba el chico

La vampiresa solo dio un asentimiento no confiando en su voz

Sin más preámbulos, Isseu comenzó a atender la entrada de Elmenhilde con su lengua

La chica al sentir como la lengua de su novio recorría su zona más íntima tuvo que ahogar un gran gemido en su boca

A cada minuto que Issei seguía lamiendo la vagina de Elmenhilde esta sentía como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Cuando el castaño comenzó a aumentar la intensidad, la vampiresa ya no consiguió contener más sus gemidos

-Issei...aaaah...se siente...hmmm...m-muy bien...-decía entre gemidos Elmenhilde, la cuál comenzaba a abrazar con sus piernas la cabeza de Issei no queriendo que este parase

Durante varios minutos, Elmenhilde siguió retorciéndose de placer al notar como Issei exploraba su interior con su lengua, la ojirroja comenzaba a sentir que su primer orgasmo vendría en cualquier momento

-N-no voy...a aguantar más...Issei!-exclamaba la chica corriéndose en la boca de su novio

El orgasmo de Elmenhilde duró segundos más donde Issei bebía todo el néctar de la vampiresa

La ojirroja al estar más recuperada pudo incorporarse en la cama

-Issei...es mi turno de...hacerte sentir bien-decía la joven viendo como la erección de su novio se hacia presente

Tomando una cómoda posición, Issei se sentó en la cama mientras que Elmenhilde comenzaba a desabrochar y bajar tanto los pantalones como los boxer de su novio

Una vez que el miembro erecto del castaño quedó a simple vista, la vampiresa empezó a masturbarlo con su mano, bombeandolo lentamente de arriba a abajo provocando uno pocos gruñidos de Issei

Con más confianza, la vampiresa acercó su rostro al pene del chico y comenzó a darle lametones por toda su longitud hasta que quedó casi empapado por una fina capa de su saliva

Luego de eso, Elmenhilde empezó a tragar y chupar el miembro de su ahora prometido con un ritmo lento y que poco a poco fue aumentando

-Elmen...se siente...estupendo-hablaba Issei gozando de como su nueva prometida atendía su pene

Animada por los gemidos de Issei, la vampiresa comenzó tragar todo lo que podía el miembro de su prometido

-Elmen, me vengo!-exclamaba Issei que inconscientemente empujó con su mano un poco más la cabeza de su prometida y soltando la primera carga de la noche

Elmenhilde abrió los ojos al sentir como Issei derramba su semen en su boca y este la presionaba hacia abajo

Por acto reflejo, la vampiresa fue tragando la carga de su prometido como podía

-P-perdón Elmen-se disculpaba el castaño por lo de antes

-No pasa...nada...-hablaba la chica recuperando luego de tener que tragar toda la semilla de Issei

Tras eso la vampiresa se tumbó en la cama e Issei se colocó encima de ella, en la posición del misionero alineando su miembro con la entrada de su prometida

-Por favor Issei, sé gentil-pedía Elmenhilde

El castaño siguiendo el pedido de la ojirroja fue introduciendo su pene lentamente en el interior de la vampiresa

-Guuuh...-gemia de dolor la chica al sentir como el miembro de Issei se abría paso en su interior

Cuando el castaño sintió que había llegado a una pequeña barrera, movió su cintura hacia atrás y dio una fuerte estocada rompiendo el himen de la vampiresa, tomando así la virginidad de su nueva prometida

Elmenhilde sintió un dolor muy fuerte pero no pudo gritar debido a que Issei juntó sus labios con los de ella. De forma inconsciente, la chica comenzó a corresponder al beso de su prometido

A su vez, Issei comenzaba a penetrar suavemente a Elmenhilde aunque los gemidos de esta eran ahogados por el beso

Tras unos minutos, la pareja se separó del beso y el castaño fue aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones mientras disfrutaba de como las paredes interiores de la vampiresa apretaban su miembro

-I-issei...esto...se siente muy bien-hablaba Elmenhilde excitada y besando el cuello de Issei

La ojirroja comenzaba a cegarse por la lujuria, sus sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse y eso hizo que le llegase el olor de la sangre de su prometido

-Issei...¿Puedo?-preguntaba Elmenhilde no soportando más

El castaño en un primer momento se extrañó por la pregunta de su prometida, pero tras ver como la chica miraba de forma inquisitiva su cuello cayó en cuenta de a que se refería

-Claro...Elmen-respondía Issei mientras seguía penetrando a la ojirroja

En ese mismo instante, Elmenhilde abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos más puntiagudos de lo normal y mordió el cuello de su prometido

-Kuh!-exclamaba por lo bajo el castaño sintiendo los colmillos de la joven en su piel

-...chu...-era el ruido que hacía la vampiresa chupando la sangre de su prometido

Desde el día que probó por primera vez la sangre de su prometido quedó incrédula ante su sabor. Para ella, la mejor sangre que había probado. La sangre de Issei era deliciosa, suave, rica y muy adictiva

Elmenhilde sabía que nunca más quedaría saciada con otra sangre que no fuera la de Issei

-Elmen no voy a...aguantar mucho más-advertía Issei aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus estocadas

-Hazlo dentro...Issei, por favor...márcame como tuya-decía la vampiresa una vez dejó libre el cuello de su prometido, con sus ojos rojos brillando

-Elmen!-exclamaba Issei pintando de blanco el interior de su prometida de ojos rojos

-Hyaaaa!-gemia Elmenhilde llegando a su segundo clímax al sentir la caliente semilla de Issei en ella

Después de eso, la pareja cambió de posición. Issei era ahora quien estaba tumbado mientras tenía sus manos apoyados en la pequeña cadera de su prometida

Elmenhilde se encontraba encima de Issei dando sentones contra el pene del castaño para disfrute de ambos

-Issei...aaah...Issei...m-más fuerte...aaah-pedía la vampiresa mientras cabalgaba el pene de su prometido

En ese momento, el castaño apretó todavía más su agarre en la cadera de la vampiresa para comenzar a mlver su cintura hacia arriba, haciendo que coordinase justo con el momento en el que ella bajaba, lanzándola más cerca del orgasmo

-Elmen, me corro!-exclamaba el chico vaciando de nuevo su carga en lo más profundo de la vampiresa

-Hyaaaaa!-exclamaba ahora la ojirroja echando su cabeza hacia atrás por el orgasmo que estaba experimentando

Lemon finaliza

Esa noche, Issei y Elmenhilde se demostraron su amor durante horas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos

Al final, el lugar que le creó un trauma a Elmenhilde y donde sufrió una de sus peores experiencias llegó a ser el mismo lugar donde experimentó su mayor felicidad

Listo! Hasta aquí el capítulo de Elmenhilde, espero que os haya gustado

La próxima chica que podrá tener su momento con Issei será una kitsune ya en su adolescencia...Kunou!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
